The Wishing Tree
by Daniko
Summary: Someone is sending Naruto flowers! And only the youth of the village seem determined to find out who and why.' Especially one annoyed, sulking raven. How will Sasuke deal with his newfound feelings? MPreg. AR. Slash.
1. Pansies

Hello, there!!

This is my second fanfic, but the concept wasn't actually thought by me. This was a story started by Imina. The original author came up with the summary and the first two chapters and then gave the story up for adoption.

I gladly took it in.

**Disclaimer:** As it is, the plot (although not very complex) belongs to me. But not the characters or the events of the canon that I refer to. They are not mine and I'm not making profit of this story.

**Rating:** M (it used to be T, however I plan on making it a romance, so it is possible that later chapters are a bit more mature.)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Summary: **Someone is sending Naruto flowers! And only the youth of the village seem determined to find out who and why.

**Warnings:** Shonen-Ai, so please have that in mind if you start to read.

**Note:** All the text in italic on the first two chapters, and only in these two, were written by the original author.

This will be the only moment where I'm making reference to all the above explained, but it applies to all the story. Anything more I'd like to add, will be done in due time.

With that said, please enjoy the story! =]

**Title:** The Wishing Tree

* * *

_It began with a small bunch of flowers._

_Pansies to be exact, if Uzumaki Naruto wasn't mistaken. For several minutes he stared uncomprehendingly at the violet-coloured flowers resting on the bridge where he and the rest of his team met every morning._

_For the life of him he couldn't fathom how they'd gotten there. Or why they were even there in the first place. And in all honesty he had almost stepped on them when he'd arrived a few minutes ago. They were after all in his place, resting innocently against the one spot on the bridge he claimed as his own._

_As he picked them up Naruto glanced curiously around the empty training grounds, briefly entertaining as he did so the idea that they were of course for him. But even as he buried his face in them to inhale their sweet scent, those thoughts lasted only a few moments before he pushed them away._

_So, who then? he wondered. And for whom? Well, the choices in his mind were fairly obvious: Rock Lee in an attempt to woo Sakura? Or one of Sasuke's fan girls?_

_The answer (well, maybe) came to him a few minutes later when Sakura appeared and after a brief pause of wondering why the blonde was indeed carrying a bouquet of flowers, snatched them unceremoniously from his hands._

_Naruto watched wide-eyed and with a sheepish grin as she too inhaled their sweet scent, finding as he did so that he couldn't prevent himself from wincing out aloud (on the flower's behalf of course), at the way she all but crushed them to her chest in her excitement._

_A few moments later his pink-haired teammate was cooing – yep, cooing – as the third member of their team, one Uchiha Sasuke, joined them. Naruto chanced a glance at the dark-haired nin as he too went to his appointed place on the bridge, wondering as he did so over what he believed to be a distracted look in the other boy's eyes when they met his briefly._

_Sakura of course continued to gush over the beauty in her arms to the ever-silent heir, at the same time openly contemplating (quite suggestively, as was her way), as to who it could be who would possibly have left them for her._

_Naruto wasn't surprised to see annoyance flicker briefly in Sasuke's eyes as she rambled on. This look and the very fact that he, Naruto now considered himself well-versed in the Avenger's expressions or lack thereof and therefore had a greater understanding of his hidden emotions than any other soul in Kohona, caused Naruto to grin openly._

_Unfortunately for him it was a grin that did not go unnoticed by the Uchihan heir, and Naruto felt a pang of sorrow in his chest as he drew his gaze away from the anger he now believed he could see in the other's eyes._

_Sakura continued for several more agonizingly slow minutes. Even Kakashi-sensei, who had arrived surprisingly early for once yet with his usual flair, was content to smile in amusement as she rambled on._

_All of a sudden though Sakura fell silent._

_Surprised at actually being able to hear the birds in the nearby trees for the first time since her arrival, Naruto turned to look back at his teammates._

_To his surprise Sasuke was holding his hand up for silence. With a deft flick of his wrist he took from the bouquet a small white envelope that until now had gone unnoticed. He extended it towards Naruto. Naruto looked at him in confusion._

"_Sasuke?" Sakura began._

_The Uchiha heir's face was one again one of indifference, something for which Naruto was very grateful. While he considered himself an expert on the other boy's expressions that didn't mean that he enjoyed in any way, shape or form the coldness that was often directed toward him._

"_It has the dobe's name on it."_

_A strange sense of anticipation fell over the training ground as Naruto opened the envelope and withdrew the card tucked neatly inside. Sakura was wide-eyed, a bizarre expression on her face that somehow made her forehead appear even larger than usual. Kakashi-sensei's one visible eye curved happily, although neither Sakura nor Sasuke spared any thought for why this was so. They'd long ago determined their sensei was, erm, a genius but crazy. Sasuke himself on the other hand looked politely interested in the expressions running across Naruto's face, and a twinge of something lodged into the Avenger's chest on seeing what he thought was hope reflected there._

_For several long moments Naruto's brow furrowed hard in concentration as he read and then re-read several times the brief message now revealed to him. Then, as realization dawned as to what he was actually reading and what the card's author was happily suggesting, his eyes widened and a surge of heat flooded into his face. It was coupled closely with a huge grin and a shout of delighted laughter._

_Before anyone could blink Naruto had flung himself at Kakashi-sensei and, while the sensei grinned beneath his mask and chuckled himself at his charges' behaviour this morning, he was momentarily shocked (yet even more delighted) when Naruto successfully snatched the golden-coloured bell hanging loosely on his belt as he did so._

_Suffice it to say the excited and blushing Kyuubi vessel was very distracted for the remainder of the day, much to the amusement and eventual annoyance of others. And when questioned repeatedly on the card's contents, Naruto simply grinned and blushed even more, yet refused to answer. Although, if any soul had paid close attention they may have noticed his gaze and grin was more often than not directed at Kakashi-sensei, who returned the attention he was receiving happily_.

Later, Naruto would go home humming merrily along the way, with a annoyed-without-a-reason Sasuke and a jealous Sakura. However none of this mattered to him, who was grinning as the day is bright, while the words written in the card kept crossing his mind.

_For the friendship and love that you give to all, for you courage standing up for a friend, I express my deepest admiration, and…_

_I send thee pansies while the year is young,  
__Flowers of remembrance, ever fondly sung  
__Take all the sweetness of a gift unsought,  
__And for the pansies send me back a thought. __(1)_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_

* * *

_1. This is part of a poem called 'Pansies', from Sarah Doudney. It was hell to find something poetic about pansies, that didn't refer to gay men and I was getting so annoyed. I could have written it myself, but I can't do poetics even if my life depended on it.

**A/N:** Pansies meaning is loving thoughts.


	2. Sunflowers

A certain Uchiha heir was glaring intensely at the two men who were outside of a certain blond house. Oh, boy, and the Uchiha was angry. Said blond boy shouldn't be talking to other men or women or whoever else, because he should talk only to the raven currently trying to kill Neji Hyuuga with is glare. And without the Sharingan.

It wasn't like he was jealous. Ok, he was, he couldn't lie, not even to himself, but it was because the blond boy, who stood by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, was his best friend, and even if Uchiha Sasuke didn't admit it, it was the truth. Naruto was the sunshine that broke trough the darkness of his life. After the murder of his brother, after the discovery of Itachi's motives, after the revenge on the Council of the Elders (1), Naruto was the only invariable.

When Sasuke thought that he didn't belong anywhere, the blond tried again and again, at the expenses of his own health sometimes, to show him that he had a home and friends to come back to, although said friends were still very cold towards him. Except Naruto. Naruto was always accepting and welcoming. And that was what made the Uchiha cherish him so much.

Even if he had been dragged back and screaming bloody murder for it all the way, he was still happy that Naruto had brought him back, and had made him avenge his clan's death and Itachi's destiny in the courts of Konoha, instead of doing it by the strength of his sword.

However at the moment he was very unhappy with the blond's big heart, because the warmth and friendship given to him were given to others as well and he hadn't thought of that before. Sasuke would never say it out loud, but he was afraid of losing Naruto. What would he have afterwards?

And why the hell had Kakashi given flowers to Naruto?! Wasn't he in love with Iruka-sensei? They were living together and all. And now the Hyuuga was giving flowers to Naruto, too! For God's sake, why had everyone decided to compete with him for the blond's heart all of a sudden? Angry by this, he stomped off to rip the aforementioned Neji apart, without realising what his mind had just told him. Later he would convince himself that it was just friendship talking there. Ah, the denial…

Let's now go back to Naruto.

_Day two ended with a rather large and weighty-looking collection of fresh and bright sunflowers._

_It had been a long day for the Kyuubi vessel when he finally pulled himself out of the Hokage's tower – for some reason still unclear to him Tsunade-baa-chan had wanted to speak to him directly about his mission today rather than simply rely on Kakashi-sensei's report - and headed toward his apartment building just before sunset. Tired, sore and bleeding from the poorly classed C-ranked mission he trundled haphazardly along the semi-deserted road._

_It was a nice wish, he considered, to simply want to collapse on the nearest soft surface the moment he crossed the threshold to his small home. A simple wish as far as he was concerned. Unfortunately for him one Neji Hyuuga appeared to be standing between him and said wish._

_For several moments Naruto entertained the idea that exhaustion had caused him to conjure up the man. He couldn't for the life of him imagine why the powerful nin was standing in the middle of the street, looking as he did. However one look at the uncomfortable expression on the man's face stopped him from actually poking him with his finger just to see if he was real._

_At last Neji noticed his arrival and Naruto's gritty eyes widened in astonishment as the older male stomped toward him. Moments later – and very much to the surprise of not only Naruto but the few villagers still out and about - a bouquet of sunflowers was thrust at him._

_Satisfied that his mission was apparently complete, Naruto watched in – yep – wide eyed silence as Neji muttered something under his breath about __"I only did this because it is the respectful thing to do"__ and __"owes me for this"'__, before he stomped away._

_Suffice it to say that once again when Naruto read the card that came with this bouquet and again blushed and laughed out aloud, even the usually stoic towns' people watching him were somewhat amazed by the beauty and delight they saw reflected on his face. Naruto himself was even so distracted by the particularly happy feeling now coursing through him for a second time in a matter of days that he failed to notice the smirk on the face of the hidden nin with long white hair, watching him from a short distance away._

But Jiraya wasn't the only one watching him, as we already know. The raven just decided to pay a visit to his dear friend and get him to explain what the hell was happening.

And so, he walked trough the building, earning himself some glares of people that hadn't forgiven him yet. While the ones that knew Naruto were concerned for him, but also glad to see him so happy with Sasuke back, other ones were warily furious with the Hokage for letting the Avenger get back and for letting him hang out with the demon. If they gang up against the village there would be no stopping them. Of course, they were blissfully ignorant of the fact that Naruto would do anything to protect the village as he has proven dozens of times.

Sasuke knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes, changing his weight from foot to foot, until a tan, broad and muscular chest appeared in front of him. Well, Naruto was shorter than him, but since he was looking down, his first sighted was a very good one. On another thought, bottomless blue eyes brighter than the sky were probably better. Or not. What a difficult decision!

The Uchiha looked at the blond man. He was wearing only sweatpants, his hair hung loosely around his face, since he wasn't wearing his hitaiate. His blue eyes shone at the sight of Sasuke, and his smile, prepared for his unknown guest, became wider once he thought who it was.

"Hey, teme!"

Naruto was already seventeen, but didn't give up on the childish nicknames; neither did Sasuke, although he was eighteen.

"Hn, dobe." – which was the code for 'I was bored and so here I am', or at least that was what Naruto thought. Apparently he wasn't so well versed on Sasuke-nese, if said raven didn't want him to be.

"Come in. The usual tea?!"

Several minutes later found them sitting in Naruto's kitchen table; Sasuke was facing the living room, which was connected with the kitchen. Naruto stood by the oven to boil the water. He then went to get a few cookies that he had brought the previous day.

On the left side of Sasuke were two pots, one with the amazing bouquet of sunflowers and the other with the beautiful pansies. Naruto had transplanted them. One of the cards was on the table and Sasuke assumed very accurately that it was the card that came with the sunflowers. He reached out trying to look casually to read it.

But Naruto caught him and snatched it.

"What?" – asked Sasuke like it was nothing, trying to ignore the blush that crept onto Naruto's face.

"What you mean 'What?', teme?! You don't go around touch other people's stuff." – the blond reprimanded loudly ( A/N: Duh! This is Naruto!).

"Oh, don't tell me, dobe, that you got yourself a girlfriend." – the raven was trying to keep a taunting tone in his voice, even if he was hell curious about it. He was hoping Naruto would take the bait. Which of course he did.

"It is not that! And it's not of your business whom I date." – he said, and got back to get the boiled water and the tea. Then, he handed out a cup to Sasuke, and brought another to himself.

"So you are dating someone?!" – in all honesty, Sasuke forgot his act and sounded quite desperate. But since he is an emotionally retarded Uchiha it came out as a scowl.

"Is it that hard to believe that there are people who actually like me?"

Now, Naruto was angry. All his life, he had to deal with hurtful words, hate and anger for something he didn't do. It was only after he became a shinobi that he found himself some friends. He knew that his care for the Uchiha was one-sided, but said raven didn't have to trough that to his face. The only reason the blond was kept around was because no one else wanted to be friendly with the Avenger, and so he was using Naruto. But Naruto liked Sasuke very much, or else he hadn't chased all around the world, so he accepted what he could get.

"No, it is not. What it's hard to believe is that you would keep something important like that from your best friend!" – as soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke wanted to take them back. He shouldn't have said that, now Naruto was going to think he was some kind of needy guy, desperate for a social life. Which he wasn't. He was going to make fun of him, and…

"I'm sorry." – Naruto said quietly. Of course he wouldn't make fun of Sasuke. He was quite shocked, though. It was not very often that Sasuke admitted his feelings and all the self-doubt Naruto was experiencing earlier and mostly everyday since Sasuke's comeback just vanished. He was important to the raven, but sometimes it was hard to remember. And now he felt guilty for keeping it from him. – "But it really isn't like that." – and he handed the card to Sasuke.

The raven just stared.

"You don't have if you don't want to."

"Shut up, teme! You wanted to know, so here it is. I will even show you Kakashi's , so read!" – glaring slightly at the ordering tone Naruto used, but the curiosity beating the pride, he read.

Hey, brat! Here it is…

Keep your face to the sunshine  
And you cannot see the shadow,  
It's what sunflowers do.

Even though you are a pain in the ass, and you're positivism annoys the hell out of me, it is one of the things that makes me love you.

P.S. But don't go say that out loud, or the girls will misunderstand, and then no more…

And this was where Sasuke interrupted his reading.

* * *

1. This was a spoiler, but I won't explain further because the original history has no place in here.

**A/N:** The meaing of sunflowers is loyalty or best wishes.


	3. Daisies

Naruto was shook from his beauty sleep by a loud bang on his apartment door. Such strong noise could only be created by our favourite pinkette konoichi, since we all know that she can wake the dead when she is up to it.

The poor blond hobble from his bedroom to the living room, until he reached the doorway. Sleepy, he opened the door, while rubbing his eyes as if it would make the sleep go away. It was like eight in the morning and he and Sasuke stayed up late the previous night, drinking themselves stupid. Said raven was in fact currently laying on his couch, since he had been too drunk to walk home.

The jinchiruuki just let Sakura in, because he cherished his life, and when she is on a mission to wake him there is no stooping her.

" 'Morning, Sakura-chan."

"Good morning, Naruto." – in her behalf, she really tried not to ogle him, but it's hard when the boy in front of you has only his boxers on, abs perfectly defined and an firm ass worthy of a drool. Just adding those blue eyes that could rival the sky and hair brighter that the sun, she hadn't been surprised when he got himself his own fanclub.

She was lucky to have such a hot and talented teammate.

Speaking of hot and talented, the Uchiha stirred in his sleep when she got in the living room. She guessed very accurately that they had been hanging out again without her. Oh, well, the sheet covering the tall pale body fell to the floor and she was presented with a nosebleed-worthy sight, so she considered them forgiven. While taller than Naruto, Sasuke was more slender but just as solid. His body was defined as well. Spending so much of her time with them on missions, especially since Sasuke was back, she also knew they were both well endowed. Such a waste…

Absentminded, the blond gestured to the kitchen hinting at Sakura to make herself comfortable. Not that she needed his permission, such things weren't necessary anymore. Still without thinking too much, the blond approached the couch, and put the sheet back on its place and prepared himself to wake Sasuke. From her place at the kitchen making them tea, she could watch the interaction between the boys, since the kitchen and the living room were separated only by a high table.

Naruto sat beside Sasuke, and supported himself by his right hand on the other side of the raven's body. He was still facing her, and she saw an ever adoring look on his eyes. His lift his left hand to smother the frown on Uchiha's forehead, with a gentle touch. Sasuke stirred again, and _purred_?!

"Hey, teme." – Naruto called sweetly. – "Wake-up. Sakura-chan is here." – Sasuke was not a morning person and with a hangover on top of it, he was just homicidal. The medic-nin admired Naruto's courage. Or not. Because the aforementioned homicidal person was bending himself to lay his head on the blond's lap, snuggling closer to the known warmth of Naruto, and had his arms encircling the other's waist, pulling him closer.

'Awwwww!' – were Sakura thoughts.

"Teme!! I'm not a girl." – Sasuke woke up immediately, and sat up, very startled (no, not scared, never scared) from Naruto's shriek. When he figured out what happened, he smiled sheepishly to Naruto.

He looked so human. It was a sight that even Sakura rarely saw, because this expression and the ones as passionate as this were meant only for Naruto. Sasuke only let Naruto in, he was the one that could see the raven's soul and not run away or get scared, he accepted the darkness and did not pretend otherwise. Maybe because he was so similar to Sasuke, but while Sasuke scowled, Naruto grinned. In the end, they both pushed people away with their acts. Sakura was one of the lucky people who the boys really trusted, although she was never going to be the one whom those true smiles and true feelings were going to be directed at, at least never with the passion they reserved only for each other.

They completed each other in a way people fight to find their entire lives. Their friendship was so deep and so strong that no one else would ever come between them or truly understand them.

'Oh, such dense and stupid boys they are.' - thought Sakura.

Sakura had been over her crush on the Uchiha for sometime now. She had thought she loved him, but it just faded with time, therefore was not real love. On another hand, Naruto had never given up; he had tried and tried and tried to bring the other back. And she knew he had never been willing to give up hope.

_- Flashback -_

"_Where is he?! Where?!" – Naruto yelled at the blond__e sannin, while dashing through the hospital hallways, searching for said 'he'._

_It was late at night. __He was on the top floor, the floor reserved for the prisoners of Konoha. They reached the emergency unit and he started to open doors, willing to look in every room of the entire floor for his objective. Finally, he turned left and was presented with the sight of Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka. On the other end of the hallway, there was an operation room, with the sight of 'in procedure' on._

"_He is in there, kit." – he heard Kyuubi say. – "He is badly hurt. Might not survive."_

"_No!!" – he screamed loudly, earning a confused glance from his friends. – "Baa-chan, tell me he is ok!" – she looked at him sadly. – "Please!" – in that moment, Sakura came near him, and hold him closely, trying to comfort him, but also looking for reassurance._

_Thi__s was not happening, first the Teme leaves him alone in a village that hates him, and now is about to leave him for good. Is that guy stupid? Couldn't he see that there are people who need him? If he couldn't save his friend, he wasn't fit to save anyone else, much less himself. (1)_

"_If he dies, I can't bring him back." – 'I will loose all hope.' is what was left unsaid, although everyone understood perfectly._

_At the moment,__ Shizune walk out of the procedure room, she had heard the blond's screams and she could understand the sorrow of loosing a teammate, a friend._

"_Naruto-kun." – she called. She didn't know why, but she felt that he was the one she should address to, more than the Hokage or her patient's sensei. – "He is going to fully recover, although it might take some time; he won't be able to walk for about a month. He is going to be transferred to another room, you may stay with him, but please don't forget he is a missing nin and very dangerous."_

'_And he tried to kill you several times.' Tsunade added mentally, looking at Shizune and seeing the medic-nin agreed with her._

"_Okay…" – the blond said pitifully, still in the pinkette__'s arms. Kakashi put an hand on Naruto's shoulder as if to calm him down._

_They were all guided to an empty room and moments later a raven boy was brought to the room. All the emotions Naruto was feeling towards the teen laying in front of him just drained. Uchiha Sasuke was back. He was feeling so much he felt numb, and he was so confused at what he was supposed to be feeling from his group of choices, he didn't voiced any._

_Iruka__, just like Naruto, just stared at the last Uchiha from his spot leaning against the wall. This was the boy that hurt his adopted son, emotionally and physically, over and over again. The avenger almost took the only person he still considered family away from him. He hardly could feel sorry for Sasuke. And it was taking all his self control to accept Naruto's care for said boy. Kakashi leaned closer._

"_He was still a boy. He was victim of the circumstances as well. Just keep an open mind and tried to find it in your heart to forgive him." – the scarecrow whispered._

_While this exchange happen by the door, the blond was sitting in a chair by the bed, looking guardedly at his best friend. Sakura was holding Sasuke's hand, crying softly, happy for having his teammate back and alive._

_Eventually, all of them fell asleep: Naruto on his sitting position, Sakura laying her head on the bed, her hand still holding the raven's. The older shinobi were asleep on the loveseat by the window, each laying their head on a arm of the couch._

_It was for this scenario that Sasuke opened his eyes to. His first sight was his blond angel. Later he wo__uld deny calling Naruto an angel, let's not mention calling him 'his'._

_Sasuke talks with himself a lot._

_But at th__at moment, his mind still fogged from the anaesthesia, he just basked at the sight of his best friend, whom he missed so much and he only reason he had kept on fighting. After all, he still needed to prove to Naruto that he was the better ninja._

_With difficulty, the raven lifted one hand and let it fall on the blond's head, caressing the soft hair, hoping for the angel to wake up. And he did. Blue eyes focused on onyx ones and they stared at each other for sometime._

_Seeing so much sorrow and sadness and regret in the other's eyes, Naruto snapped and all the anger, all the sadness, all the loneliness, all the betrayal just compressed themselves in a deafening question._

"_How could you?!" – S__asuke sat up straight._

_The others__ were shook awake by the sound waves of such loud scream._

"_Sasuke-kun! Thank god you are back!" – Sakura said, trying to prevent both boys from start a fight by standing between them to hug Sasuke and ignoring the tension. Reluctantly averting his gaze from Naruto, Sasuke looked at his female teammate and (shocker!) he smiled and hugged back. Sakura just gaped mesmerized at the sight of an honest smile from the Uchiha, even though it didn't have the happiness the smiles usually have or that Sasuke's eyes were still dead._

"_Thank you, Sakura." – he said. – "I would like to give you all an explanation, I believe you deserve one, as __well as an apology…" - and he looked at Naruto, who huffed and got up, prepared to leave the room._

_He couldn't have left before, not without knowing if the Uchiha was alright, but at the moment the __negative emotions were kicking in at full force._

_He was prevented from leaving by a tug on his wrist__, tough. Looking down, he was not surprised to see a pale hand encircling his one. He could have easily let himself free, for the Uchiha was weak, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He now felt so fragile, knowing his emotions were clearly visible in his eyes and feeling them curse so strongly on his body making shake and the unshed tears in his eyes release themselves. _

_The other three felt like they were intruding on a private moment. With a glare from Iruka, a hug from Sakura and a reassuring pat on his shoulder from Kakashi, they all left, leaving two boys avoiding each other's gaze._

"_You left. You tried to kill me. You tried to kill my friends. You said you didn't want our bond, any bond." – said Naruto, trying to keep his voice from sounding tremulous, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. – "Why are you back, Sasuke? Why now?"_

"_I was wrong." – the raven instinctively knew that Naruto using his first name was not a good sign. He decided for the truth. What was the point of lying anyway? His pride was already shattered to pieces, right from the moment he killed his own brother. – "Killing Itachi didn't bring any good."_

"…"

"_You and Kakashi were right about everything. And my family isn't at peace because its killers are free. I don't have the strength to fight anymore." – Sasuke was still wearing his emotionless mask, but looking at Naruto made him feel vulnerable, because he knew Naruto saw trough it. – "And I'm sorry."_

_Naruto had been looking down, trying to control himself, his head snapped up and he gawk at Sasuke. He never had expected to hear an apology from the raven. But then here it was. And that was all he could ask for._

_And although __Naruto was still hurt about all the things Sasuke had done, he had a gigantic heart, and he couldn't turn his back if someone is suffering, much less if it was his best friend. He knew he was going to forgive the raven but he also knew that it was going to take some time._

_Still very wary of Sasuke, his whole body was screaming to run away, but Naruto just reached slowly, giving Sasuke time to deny the touch. Even though Sasuke was uncomfortable with letting someone touch him, he reasoned that this was Naruto and the blond wouldn't hurt him, even thought he had done exactly that to the blond._

_Both of them were contradicting their instincts as they slowly slid into each other's embrace. It was awkward at first, but soon, both of them relaxed and Naruto let Sasuke rest his forehead on his shoulder as he tighten his arms around the raven's shoulders. Sasuke hold onto the blond's waist. It was only when the jinchiruuki felt the avenger tremble that he knew Sasuke was crying and sobbing. He held him even close._

"_I wanted to be the__ one to bring you back. Even in that I failed." – Naruto said quietly._

"_Y-You didn't fail." – Sasuke sobbed. – "You were the one that brought me back. I only came back for you. I only have a place where you are."_

_Naruto blushed. He still wasn't used to have people appreciating him. His answer was to caress Sasuke's hair softly, as if to show him he was also important. They stayed like that a little longer._

_At some point during the night, the Uchiha fell asleep, tired of crying. It was around the same time that Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest and fell asleep as well feeling the known heartbeat._

_The morning, and Sakura, found Naruto laying on top of Sasuke, while the latest hold him by the waist with one hand while __the other gently caressed blond hair. Naruto had his left hand on the raven's hair and the right one on his chest, above his heart._

_They were talking quietly, probably telling each other their stories__, what they had missed from each other's lives, she guessed accurately. And she knew there would be nothing left unsaid or hidden._

_That was when the pinkette knew that no girl in Konoha could__ compete with the blond. And they all had been fools to even try to steal the Uchiha's heart when he had given it freely all those years ago, even if he didn't know it._

_When __the other shinobi visited Sasuke, they were all surprised to see the two rivals acting like they always did. They didn't like it, and Sasuke had never received so many threats as in that day._

_They all meant the same 'You hurt Naruto, we hurt you.'_

_- End of flashback -_

Sasuke then noticed Sakura looking at them with a thoughtful expression and his Uchiha face got in place, keeping all the emotions inside. The raven, disregarding completely every sense of propriety, just pulled a t-shirt over his head, and still in boxers, sit down in front of a blushing Sakura on the kitchen table.

Naruto got up from the couch and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, mumbling under his breath something about 'sexy' or 'sleepy bastards', Sakura couldn't tell, and 'morning visitors' and 'embarrassing situations'.

Considering her expression, Sasuke just lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't tell you aren't over me, Sakura." – it was kind of a question. Sakura just blushed harder, but from anger this time. Self-centred, arrogant bastard. But long gone were the days she would fawn over him.

"Oh, no, Sasuke. I was just wondering if I should let you two alone and come back later." – oh, the joys of being the only medic-nin willing to work with the demon and the traitor, because they could never kill her no matter how mad they were, which meant she could tease them to no end. And seeing that slight pink on the Uchiha's cheeks and the half-angry, half-embarrassed glare was something priceless that only she and Naruto ever saw and that she often bragged to Ino, Hinata and TenTen about.

"Hilarious." – he said sarcastically.

She chuckled lightly. She loved taunting them. And the Uchiha was especially fun. She couldn't make fun of Naruto often because when he was embarrassed, he would just dash from the room, screaming denials, and the following day the Hokage would receive a lot of complaints. Naruto didn't deal well with the embarrassment.

"Well, Sasuke, actually I came here to talk to you." – she started, and he quickly understood that it was something serious. – "Naruto is receiving flowers."

"I know. Why, jealous?"

"Don't be stupid!" – which was translated to 'Yes! Very, very jealous!' – "Anyway, it was from Kakashi and Jiraya. I think it's kind of suspicious."

"What do you mean?" – Sasuke also thought that something was off, but that could be his bias talking, so he wanted to hear her reasoning.

"We all love Naruto, but just recently people started to show off. I think it's weird and I'm afraid there is something wrong with him. This all thing just seems like such a closing kind of thing."

"Maybe they are just praising him for becoming a jounin, or something."

"That was months ago, Sasuke. And has been heading out a lot to Suna, in missions so fake anyone knows they're fake. Maybe he is seeing Suna's medic-nins. After all, he is kind of a celebrity here."

What Sakura said was reasonable. Or maybe they were just overreacting. Not willing to take changes with everything regarding Naruto, Sasuke decided to play along with Sakura's drama.

_- __Scenery change - _

Naruto got out of the shower and dressed himself slowly.

His eyes fell on the mirror where, strapped on its frame, were the letters from both of his sensei. He felt very happy for being treated so well, but he knew what it meant: Sai had talked about what he had seen. But still, his older friends' good intentions were not making any good cheering him up.

Deciding against thinking about it at the moment, he brushed his hair (quite an inutile task, if you ask Sasuke), and left the room. Sasuke and Sakura were in the kitchen having breakfast, so he joined them.

"Hey, guys!" – he exclaimed, earning a growl from the raven.

"Do you mind shutting up? My head is killing me."

"Then you shouldn't have drunk that much…" – the blond retorted, even though he did so in a lower tone.

"I still don't get why you don't have a hangover."

"The perks of housing Kyuubi. And we go through this every freaking time we drink together." – his answer was Sasuke banging his head against the table. – "Maybe Sakura-chan can cure you?" – and Naruto turned to his female teammate, who smirked.

"Like hell I would!" – she talk loudly on purpose. – "If you decide to drink until unconsciousness, you might as well deal with the consequences."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." – the blond smiled at his friend antics. He and Sakura now got along great, and Naruto couldn't be happier for his best friends.

"You can raid my closet if you want." – he said. Sasuke nodded in appreciation. - "So, Sakura-chan, any missions for today?" – the jinchiruuki continued, as he sat and purred himself some tea and grabbed a toast.

"Yes, actually. We have to help Iruka-sensei in the academy today. Some teachers are sick and Iruka has three classes at his care. He is going crazy with so many kids." – she finished with a chuckle. Naruto laughed as well, but soon his laugh died.

"Wait up, why do we have to take care of the brats?" – she just glared at him.

"Because you, you fucking moron, stole Tsunade's sake the day before the chunnin exams!"

"She found out? I didn't leave any evidences."

"And that's why she found out! Only you know where the sake is and have full access to her office. And now we have to do this stupid mission."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned guiltily. Sakura sighed. 'Helplessly childish.' – she thought.

By the time the blond finished his breakfast, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, wearing his own clothes, but not the ones he was wearing the previous day. Answering his teammates questioning looks, Sasuke shrugged.

"I found my clothes in your closet. I must have left them here the last time I slept over."

"Oh, my, already having a drawer for Sasuke, Naruto? I didn't know things were going so well." – Sakura put in.

Predictably, Naruto blushed and yelling a few incoherent sentences of 'making guys look like lovers' and 'misunderstood friendship' and 'bastards who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut', he left the apartment, heading to the Academy. Sasuke mustered a half glare and, looking a bit satisfied with himself, followed Naruto. Sakura just did the same.

The path to the school ended up a race track between the three of them. Of course Sasuke and Naruto arrived at about the same time, being impossible to tell who won, and thus each boy was claiming the victory to himself, which ended in a sparring fit.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Both boys stopped immediately at the sound of Iruka's professor voice being used on them.

Iruka had been in his classroom waiting for the team who was supposed to help him, looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts. And then he had seen the well known blur of blue and orange, that in Konoha meant Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. He had nearly fainted when he understood why they were there. Deciding it was time to discipline those two, he had transported himself outside.

Looking down to his feet both of them said sorry. A few feet away, Sakura just laughed her heart out, watching the chuunin getting control of the two jounin, as he always did.

He was the only one to put the mission room in order, since all the jounins respected him a lot (and thought he was a little scary). Kakashi, Genma and Raidou still shuddered at the memory of an angry Iruka when the scarecrow had drawn some flowers and hearts on his mission report. And Sasuke almost had nightmares from the memory of an even angrier Iruka when he had had a mother-hen attack and demanded Sasuke's imprisonment for hurting his boy. Yeah, scary Iruka, but also very kind and sweet, as Naruto and Kakashi can confirm…

"Okay, boys. You are going to give the kids today's taijutsu training. Sakura you will help me with the chakra exercises. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." – were the three answers.

However their plans were postponed for a little while, because when they got to the classroom, there was a beautiful bouquet of white daisies. Old Team Seven just froze. Then, Sakura reached forward and grabbed the card.

"It's for you, Naruto."

Said boy leaned in at collected the flowers in his arms. He took the card from Sakura and read it quickly. Then his head snapped at his teacher, who had been watching him from the doorway. His eyes were shiny all of a sudden. Gracefully he put down the bouquet, and ran to hug Iruka as if for dear life, who was more than happy to return it and whose eyes got shiny as well. With a last squeeze, they let go and sniffing cleaned their eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura had left the room when they realized that it was a private moment, and were now exchanging looks outside of the room, silently agreeing in calling the Rookie 9 and Team Gai to help them in their mission to find out what was wrong with Naruto.

Later that day, Naruto and Sasuke will walk home together and without a word, Naruto will hand the card that came with the flowers. Accepting the action for what it is, Sasuke will read, both enjoying the knowledge that they are important for each other.

_'There is a flower, a little flower  
__With silver crest and golden eye,  
__That welcomes every changing hour,  
__And weathers every sky.' (2)_

_And that's what you mean to me. You've made your to my life and brought the sunshine back. You've become my family and I will always be there for you, as the family you desire as much as I do.  
Umino Iruka_

**1.** I don't agree with this, I think it's the other way around actually, but I believe Naruto is the kind of person that sees the others' salvations as his own objective, and therefore considers himself a failure if he doesn't help them. And I also think that all his motivation speeches are ones that he gave himself one hundred of times, and that somehow still needs to hear.

**2.** This a poem from James Montegomery in 'A Field Flower'.

I apologize for my inability for poetry, but I think I made good choices with the poems.

Thanks for reading...

* * *


	4. Sweetpeas

From that day onwards Konoha was hit by a shocking change in its normal routine.

All the Rookie 9 and Team Gai started hanging around together a lot. So far nothing very shocking, if not for the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was now hanging out with them, and they mostly chose to have their gatherings when Uzumaki Naruto was away on missions. They also started asking weird questions such as symptoms of fatal diseases to Shizune and Tsunade, or how long does a ninja have before losing his chakra abilities to Kakashi and other sensei.

By the end of the first week after Naruto went on a two week mission to Suna as an ambassador of Konoha, all of the teens were convinced that Naruto had a terminal disease caused by chakra depletion. That was until Tsunade heard some of them mourning and others crying and saw a completely apathetic Uchiha, and lost her patience.

The countries near the Fire Country had a sudden heat wave originated by an outburst of blonde-sannin energy. And all the dramatic teens scared as hell for their lives, once their ideas were corrected, had to do D-rank missions for the rest of the fortnight and rearrange the training grounds as Tsunade saw fit. It was a blissful week for the village since its troublemakers were busy plotting ways to kill the Godaime between the cleaning of Hokage tower and the grocery shopping for all the civilians who asked for it.

After that, all of them learned their lesson and started to be more careful about the place of their meetings.

Now that Naruto's life was not in danger, some of them lost interest in the story, well Neji and Shino did, claiming this was too childish for them. Shikamaru hadn't even bothered in the first place.

Even so, they all knew Neji was very worried. He and Naruto had became very close after the Uchiha's departure. Sakura guessed all the emotionally retarded bastards were drawn to the blond disaster. Ino and TenTen agreed.

Sasuke publically had said the same as Neji and Shino, but Sakura knew better… again… and with a very well placed blackmail about some snuggling with a blond, she got herself a partner in the investigation.

When Naruto got back a week later, he went straight to Ichiraku's to compensate a two week period of healthy food, thanks to the Kazekage. Gaara can be a bitch.

But he never got in. As soon as he reached out to pull the curtain, he was welcomed with a sight that made his heart stop for a second. Sasuke and Sakura were there, eating together. 'I thought he didn't like being alone with her.' – Naruto thought. And they were having a hushed conversation with their heads brought close. It seemed they were on a private date.

"Naru-chan, you're back."

Naruto was still frozen at the sight, but he snapped out of it hearing Sai's voice. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so cold and like the air was taken away from him. He was also having a minor panic attack. He felt like hyperventilating. So composing his best façade since his childhood, he turned o Sai so fast that the Uchiha, whose head snapped to the older raven hearing such a intimate nickname, didn't catch the hurt in the blond's eyes, which disappeared quickly.

"Sai!" – Naruto yelled, using his act of loud and annoying blond. – "What the hell with the nickname?!"

"I think it's appropriated. After all, you are dickless, a girl's nickname only suits you."- Sai answered mechanically, but he could very well tell that the blond was not okay, and he just knew the Uchiha was the one to blame.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" – and they engaged in a minor sparring session, in the middle of the food stand.

Which made the younger raven start to release a killer aura that made mothers usher their kids inside their houses. The Uchiha was getting just a little fed up with the wannabe replacement. 'Bastard' was his nickname! And he was the only one that got to spar with Naruto. So, very Uchiha-like, he just lift his nose, got up and left.

'Looking very upset for his spoiled date.', Naruto reckon.

Sakura watched the exchange, her brilliant mind working a mile per hour. They were both jealous, possessive idiots. That made things a lot easier. It was time to take her best friends' happiness in her hands.

'Kukukukuku!' Her evil laugh would have made Orochimaru proud, and regret he spent his time with an emotionally retarded Uchiha incapable of a proper evil chuckle.

Still lost in her own world of machinations, she left the stand without a word, unwilling making Naruto sure of his suspicions.

Sai watched as Naruto lost some of his light at the exit of his teammates.

"What's on your head?"- he asked.

Naruto looked at Sai as if measuring him. Funny thing is that he concluded, although he couldn't really trust Sai on missions, he trusted him with his feelings.

"I think Sakura and Sasuke are together."

"And why is that bothering you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to help you figure that out?"

"…"

"Maybe you are afraid of loosing them as friends since they are now a couple." – that's what Sai said, but he couldn't help but think how much of morons these two boys were.

The Anbu raven had figured out they had feelings for each other the first time he had seen them together in Orochimaru hideout. And the two involved were still dense as rock. Well he wouldn't be the one to break the news to them, especially since he was the one who loose the blond to the other raven.

Then he felt a sudden burst of chakra. The Uchiha was around and was angry. Ah, tough luck. Sai noticed Naruto was talking and directed his attention to the blond jounin, not hinting at Sasuke he had sensed him. Predictably, said raven left shortly after, his anger still lingering in the air.

"…he tells me I should tell him about my love life and then does something like this." – Naruto was saying. – "This is stupid. They are my friends and I should be happy for them."

"Maybe you are jealous." – remember what Sai thought before about not breaking the news? Forget it. Those two are annoying. Everyone knew they belong to each other, except themselves.

"Of what? My crush over Sakura is long gone."

'But your crush on Sasuke is here to stay.' – Sai thought but didn't say anything.

"Come on, I would be jealous of what? It's not like I'm in love with one of them… Maybe of their friendship…" - haha! He already realized he was jealous. Sai was feeling victorious. – "If Sasuke ditch me for Sakura I would be mad." – but he said nothing about Sakura. Chibi Sai was doing the champion's dance on the big Sai's head. He nodded as encouragement. – "Well, I guess all the guys get like that when their best friend gets a girlfriend." – the big balloon in Sai's chest just blow off; there were now two other Chibi Sai to hold the first one down, who was hell angry and who was trying to launch himself at Naruto.

"Naruto, come on…"

"I mean it, Sai." – the blond said, ending the discussion. –"I don't believe Sasuke would ditch his best friend for a girl. He likes me, and he has liked me the longest, and that is not something I can say about just everyone. And I know I'm the same for him, and I will not loose this bond or make him choose to loose it."

Maybe Naruto was not as dense as Sasuke. Because seeing his hurting expression and his sad smile, Sai got the impression Naruto was well aware of his own feelings, but not willing to risk loosing his most precious person over some crush. Sai new it was not just some crush, though.

It was time to go to the pink haired menace for some counselling. He couldn't tell her everything, but he was sure he could convince her Naruto needed Sasuke right now, even if he was denying the problem.

_- Time lapse -_

That evening, Sakura showed up at Naruto's apartment, wearing her baby-pink yukata with red sakuras and a red silk obi sash adorning it. She smiled brightly, ignoring his cold stare.

"Come on, Naruto, go dress up. Sasuke, Sai and I are going to take you to the summer festival in the neighbour village." – he crossed his arms. – "Don't act like a brat on me. I had to deal with that Uchiha preparing this surprise, so you are coming. In fact that's what we were discussing this morning at Ichiraku's." – that seemed to bring him back to life.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Sakura-chan!" – and he left to go dress himself in his ceremony clothes.

Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking. Sai had hinted that something was wrong with Naruto. She had to find out what. She hoped the villagers were not targeting him again, or else. Besides, if Sai was correct, and he was as smart as her, Naruto knew of his feelings towards Sasuke, but was afraid to make a move.

At this point, Naruto show up in his dark blue yukata with yellow thin swirls at the ends. He put on his dark blue sandals, and offered his arm, which she took gladly.

Outside Sasuke was waiting for them with Sai, and as soon as the blond and the pinkette showed up they left. It was a short walk to the next village; it would take twenty minutes, maximum.

Shortly, Sasuke and Naruto fell into step, like always. Sai and Sakura walked a bit ahead of them, and Naruto ended up admiring Sai's figure. He walked like Sasuke, with a deathly precision. He was wearing, pretty much like Sasuke, a black yukata and black sandals, although the younger raven had the Uchiha fan on the back. The Anbu and Sakura looked really good together. She was 'colour' and he was 'black'. It was like they completed each other.

"Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer." – he heard Sasuke say.

Realizing that Sasuke had understood who was the object of his thoughts, he blushed and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't ogling her. I was just looking at Sai. I wouldn't make a move on Sakura-chan. First of all, because she would kill me; and second, because I wouldn't make a move on a friend's girlfriend, even though I officially don't know she is your girlfriend."

Sasuke just blinked stupidly at the untruthful implications of what Naruto had just said.

"She is not my girlfriend." – it was all he managed to say.

"Don't be stupid, Teme. I saw you two on your date, remember?" – Sasuke said nothing, just stared. – "This morning?" – the raven was still silent. – "At Ichiraku's?" – and then something light up on Sasuke's brain, just to get angry at the blond.

"You are so stupid."

"Teme, don't call me names."

"Well, you are! That was NOT a date."

"It wasn't?"

"No! ...and why would you think that? Because we were together? You weren't here, so she and I had a mission together and ended up having lunch together.

"Oh."

"That's right: 'Oh'. You fucking moron. Why do I have to explain myself anyway?! If you like Sai so much, why are even bothering with her?! Don't annoy me until I talk to you again." _– that _sounded a lot harsher that he intended, but Naruto had had the insensitivity to tell him he 'was just looking at Sai'! Stupid, insensitive blond! So, reinforcing his point, Sasuke just walked ahead. And he didn't speak to Naruto the rest of the evening.

Sakura and Sai were surprised. What could Naruto possible have done to make Sasuke, who was crazy about his blond, act like that?

Well then, it was up to Sai to cheer his friend up, since the Uchiha couldn't do it. And so, with a quick warn to Sakura, he disappeared in the crowd. Regardless of his old feelings for the blond, they were still friends and it killed him to see the blond so lost a few nights before. He had been so confused that he decided to talk to the Hokage and now she, Jiraya, Kakashi, Iruka and Sai were trying to help the blond. It was Sai's turn.

A few hours later, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were sitting on a food booth, in this order, and Sakura was making all the conversation for the three of them, trying to ignore the tension between the boys.

The three teammates gaped at the familiar figure of their newest teammate coming forth with a garland of pink sweet-peas. Sai looked around, and spotted the blond mob of hair he had been looking for. The older raven smiled brightly and handed the flowers to Naruto. He gave a peck on the other's cheek.

"It's my turn." – he said.

Naruto received the red flowers and opened the card.

_'Sweet-peas have a fragrance like the universal gospel, yea, a sweet prophecy of welcome everywhere that has been abundantly fulfilled.'(1)_

_I'm not blind to your grace and beauty. You teach me how to love and to live. I was not the chosen one, but I still chose you. Maybe not the way I wanted, but definitely forever…  
__Sai_

Sakura turned to each teammate at time, taking in the close-to-tears Naruto and the homicidal Sasuke. She hoped the youngest raven could control himself, or they would have a Sai's blood bath.

Naruto grinned and launched himself at Sai in a bone crushing hug, feeling moved by Sai's gesture and vulnerable from his fight with Sasuke. Whistles and cat calls could be heard while Naruto thanked Sai for his friendship. The raven did his best to reassure him that the hope was not lost and that all of his sensei and the Hokage were going to find a solution.

"Thank you, bastard. I appreciate it. You should have kept your mouth shut, though."

"Don't give up, Naru." – Naruto wished it was Sasuke telling him how loved he was and that everything was going to be just fine, because then he would sure believe it. As it was, he just nodded and thanked once again.

Under the Sharingan gaze of Sasuke, they hugged for a long time. Suddenly the avenger felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Sakura looking at him sympathetically.

"You should have told him." – she whispered.

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed.

"Told him what?"

She leaned back looking at him surprised, while the Uchiha turned his hateful gaze at Naruto and Sai now whispering lowly.

He kept getting furious with the others' intimacy and he hated Sai and Neji, but still hadn't realised that it was jealousy? Was he ever going to understand that he was in love with his best friend? For God's sake! Normal friends don't smother each other's frowns and they don't snuggle while sleeping, at least not with the intimacy those two had. The chemistry was so touchable that everyone knew what was going on.

Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. It would be useless to set them up if they don't even suspect that what they feel for each other is love. On another hand, she was worried about Naruto for real now. And she was going to figure out what was going on, even if she had to do it behind her friend's back.

Sasuke get up and left, leaving a sorrowful Sakura, a victorious Sai and a depressed Naruto, motion only visible on his blue eyes, which darkened a shade at the loss of Sasuke.

_-A really big time lapse - _

A week after the festival, Sasuke was still brooding.

He was at the moment laying on his couch on his stomach, doing zapping trough the channels, his mind lost wondering why he had gotten so mad at Naruto for liking Sai. He was not homophobic. He knew that, because he hung out a lot with Kakashi too. He was so angry, even now that he knew his anger was not rational.

He had spent a week brooding and he came to a surprising (?!) conclusion: his anger for Sai was not induced by personal discrepancy. He didn't like him, but he didn't like a lot of people and it never gave him the desire to see the other suffer. And it never made him get angry with the blond, as it has happened many times in the last few days. Even getting this far, Sasuke refused to think about this anymore. In a very Uchiha-like manner, he just ignored the situation, hoping that it would go away. Scary monsters and powerful shinobi he could defeat; but loving a blond was just too much…

He hadn't seen said blond since that day. For some very well known reason, the blond was avoiding him and spending too much time with Sai. That meant the Uchiha only got out of the house for missions and even those were not very frequent.

He was missing Naruto so much and they only hadn't seen each other for five days and thirteen hours and forty-three minutes… not that he was counting.

Not seeing much else to do, it resumed his brooding.

He had gotten jealous of the other friendship many times before, with Neji and Kakashi and Jiraya but lately he had gotten more vicious about it. He needed the blond so much, more than normal friends do. He saw the blond as his anchor, his light, his everything.

With his last thought, it hit him. Had anyone been watching him and it would be laughing at the way his eyes comically widened and his mouth hanged opened, as he had his epiphany.

He was in love.

For someone who never had anyone to love for a long time, he hadn't been able to understand that this was not fraternal love. However, he just knew that it was the right conclusion. He was in love with his best friend, with that blond, powerful, talented, hot, amazing angel.

And then said angel knocked on his door.

Not knowing who it was, Sasuke walked at the door, in his pyjamas, which he hadn't take off since yesterday… morning. He was pretty sure his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. Grimacing at the idea of someone seeing him like that, he just put his best emotionless, holier-than-thou face and opened the door.

Naruto took in the raven's appearance. What the hell had he been doing these past few days? He looked sick, and Uchihas never look sick, not even when they fight a nine tailed demon, they still look like royalty.

Now, Naruto was concerned. Trying not to sound sad or hurt, which was what he was feeling, he addressed the Uchiha.

"Hey, teme!" – he said, punching Sasuke playfully on the arm. – "We have a mission. It's S-ranked, perfect for two hot jounin, such as us."

"Hn, dobe." – and he turned around to go prepare himself to see the Hokage, leaving the door open so that Naruto could enter the house.

Used to this kind of invitation, Naruto let himself in. The raven was still in his cold self though, and Naruto was not used to that, but we have to understand Sasuke because in his head he was having a panic attack. How was he supposed to act? Should he apologize for his behaviour right away? Should he confess? His head immediately screamed against the idea, his fear of losing the friendship being greater than the need for something else. He just needed Naruto around, the rest was history.

Naruto went to the fridge and grabbed and apple, and then proceeded to make himself stupid in front of he television. Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke showed up, showered and dressed, looking like the emotionless himself again.

They left the house, opting for walk to the tower.

"Why are you mad at me?" – never one to left things unsaid, Naruto started. – "What did I do? Don't tell it's because of a misunderstanding 'cause I won't buy it." - Sasuke just sighed, thankful for the blond's inability of enduring an awkward silence.

"I don't know." – liar.

"…"

"It's just…" – he considered his next words. – "When you said you were looking at Sai, it made me angry. Do you like him? – 'I wouldn't like to loose you to another person. It would kill me to see your happy face directed at other than me. I want you o look only at me.' Sasuke wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead he said: – "Of course that if you are happy then I'm happy." – he finished with a chuckle, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You are really the idiot you claim me to be."

"Usuratonkachi! Don't push your luck…"

"It's true, you really are stupid." – Naruto said smugly. Stupid raven, getting mad over stupid misunderstandings, making the blond stupidly depressed and thinking stupid things.

"How come?"

"Yes, I like Sai. Very much in fact, but no one will ever come between our friendship."

There was a time when Sasuke would be thrilled to hear such a thing, but now was kind of a bitter victory. He already knew that. He wanted more. He decided to ignore his new knowledge for the sake of his mental sanity.

They walked a bit I silence, noticing the people who waved at them, greeting them, and the ones who glared and ushered their kids away. Sasuke was still brooding over the fact that Naruto hadn't denied his relationship with Sai.

They arrived at the Hokage tower. Bouncing happily trough the well known territory, Naruto made a few detours to greet his friends, always with Sasuke on his tail. The other shinobi just laughed at those two, always bickering and picking with each other.

"Naruto! Our meeting started ten minutes ago and you are working on your social life?!" – said a very angry Tsunade, appearing at her office doorway when she had hear her favourite brat talking to Shizune. – "And you, Uchiha, since you are the only one who can, do control that blond mess!"

"You lie! No one can control the awesome, most unpredictable, super ninja Naruto!" – the blond said, doing a thumbs up pose.

"Come on, dobe, let's hear our orders and then get it over with."

"Okay." – Naruto agreed happily and followed his friend inside the office. Tsunade sweat-dropped. 'I rest my case.' – she thought.

Both teens were sitting in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk, while the Godaime was taking her seat. She cleared her throat and was looking at them lost in thoughts. The boys adopted their professional attitude and were patiently waiting.

"This is a very dangerous mission." – she said. – "I wouldn't send anyone bellow Anbu, but were short on staff and we already lost two teams for this." – Naruto tighten his grip on the arm of the chair. – "I do believe though you are at Anbu level. You just lack discipline." – it was meant to be a criticism, but she couldn't hide the pride in her voice. – "Something will most surely go wrong, but I think you are my best choice."

"How come, baa-chan?" – Naruto asked. He and Sasuke were now staring at her.

"I already told you-"

"Please, Hokage-sama, we need to know everything." – Sasuke put in. Mumbling about smartasses, Tsunade answered.

"I need someone powerful, talented, with amazing chakra reservations and excellent at genjutsu. But more importantly, I need someone whom I can trust blindly."

Both boys just nodded their comprehension. There was a leak in the Anbu force.

"You will leave the town tonight at 23.00. No one knows where are you going and there is no registration of your mission. Only Shizune and I know about this." – she handed them a scroll. Sasuke took it, and Naruto let him. He knew how good the bastard was with strategy. – "Your objectives, destination and other information are on this scroll. Protect it with your lives. You know the procedure." – yes, they knew: if they got caught, burn anything regarding the mission, even yourself.

Adopting their jounin's persona, the teens were leaving the Hokage's office, when said Hokage called back.

"Hey, brat! When you came back, I will have a present ready for you." – 'Please, do come back.'

It was about ten to eleven in the night. Two lonely figures exited an apartment using the window. They were wearing cloaks and masks, not Anbu ones, because they were not Anbu, but a cloth mask meant to hide their identities. Kakashi would have been proud. Only their shadows were seen moving.

They finally reached the gates and left their home village.

As soon as they landed on all fours, the taller figure snorted.

"Tell me, dobe, if the purpose is to stay hidden, do you think your hair will help you hide in the sky? Maybe you're planning as posing as the sun…"

"Shut up, Teme! Besides, I would never dye my hair. I like the blond." – 'Yeah, so do I.' – Sasuke thought.

"By the way, moron, where are you going?" – Sasuke asked, when he saw the blond head down the road. The raven had the map and the destination, and he had been hell bent in not letting the other know, so Naruto didn't know the way.

Apparently, the blond had forgotten. Rubbing the back of his head, shamefacedly, Naruto returned to Sasuke's side.

"Usuratonkachi."

And off they went, bickering and bantering all the way to Water Country.

* * *

For further notice, sweetpeas mean 'Goodbye, thank you for a lovely time.' I think it's appropriated for Sai last romantic gesture.

**1.** Written by Rev. W. T. Hutchins and lightly modified by me.

I would also like to know what did you think about _time lapses?_ Because I've been looking for later chapters and it gets really frequent. Does it make sense? does it annoy you? Please send some feedback...

Thanks for reading...


	5. Water Country Arc Part I

Naruto sneezed for the God-knows-what time and Sasuke rolled his eyes for the same number of times.

"I hate baa-chan. When we got back, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Then you would get even stupider."

"Shut it, Teme! I'm in no mood for your bastardness."

"That's not a word, dobe."

"How can you do it?" – the blond asked, deciding to ignore that last comment. – "How can you be your usual jerk self when we are in a country whose average temperature is an hundred Celsius degrees lower than in Konoha? I'm fucking freezing!" – it was time for a different approach on the current problem. – "How long 'til that stupid inn?"

"It's hard to tell with all his snow. And it's dark. Maybe fifteen minutes, tops." – Sasuke was feeling bad for the blond. He really wasn't used at this, neither was Sasuke, but he was more concerned with Naruto now. Trying not to blush, the raven took his blanket from his backpack and covered Naruto with it. The blond looked at him wide eyed, the warm spreading in places where the blanket surely wasn't covering (**A/N:** His heart, okay?).

"Thank you, S'suke."

"Hn." – at the sound of his name, Sasuke did blush, but Naruto couldn't tell.

They walked for another ten minutes in silence. Finally they reached the inn. They entered and Sasuke did the check-in. A maid escorted them to a little house outside the main building, as Tsunade had arranged. It was a cosy house, with only a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room which was also the bedroom. They would be living there until the end of the mission.

"Okay, dobe, we have to talk. Go put the wards around the house and I will protect it against ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Why do I have to go outside again? Besides it will take longer…" – Naruto whined.

"Because you suck at genjutsu. Now do as you are told."

"Yes, mother." – and he ran outside, successfully escaping the wrath of the Uchiha, materialized in a thrown backpack.

One hour later, Naruto entered the house, to find the fireplace on and a edible smell coming from the kitchen. 'Yay! Sasuke is cooking!' Unceremoniously, Naruto ditched Sasuke's blanket on the couch. He then proceeded to the shower. Sasuke had already showered and was waiting for Naruto at the kitchen table. The dobe showed up minutes later.

"Finally. I'm starving. Could you please hurry?" – the raven said.

They started to eat in silence. They finished, and Naruto cleaned the kitchen, as they had done hundreds of times.

"Dobe, come here." – Sasuke called from the living room. He was sitting on the couch, in front of a small coffee table, which had a unwrapped scroll laying on top of it. The wet blanket Sasuke had lent to Naruto was now drying on the other side of the table, in front of the fireplace. Sasuke's eyes were lit from the fire. He looked so focused, so efficient, 'So beautiful.' Naruto thought.

"Do you know why we were attacked?" – yep, they had been attacked on their way to the Water country, and they suspected it had been because of their mission.

"I think they were wearing the symbol of this clan." – Sasuke said.

Sasuke had let Naruto see the scroll on their first night of camping. They were supposed to retrieve a missing kunoichi from Konoha, who had an amazing knowledge of the forbidden jutsus and was trying to recreate the Tailed Beasts. She had been working for the Kage of the Hidden Rain Village. Konoha's associates, including Suna, were sending ninjas to capture her, but she always managed to escape. They suspected she was now in this lost village in the middle of nowhere, working on a chakra accumulation device. And that's why Sasuke and Naruto were here.

"They are the Hikari clan. Their main building is in the mountain peak." – Naruto read. – "What are we going to do?"

"I believe we should collect more information first. Let's get to know the town, talk to people. In a three day period we will talk about it again. Until then, stay in the character." – Naruto nodded. Then he and Sasuke put the scroll in the hideout in the bathroom, arranged by them, set the traps and hide those traps.

Finished their task, Naruto stretched and yawned loudly. Sasuke looked at him shocked at such a rude display, earning an embarrassed chuckle from the jinchiruuki.

"Where are we going to sleep, Teme?"

"You can sleep o the couch. I will use my sleep bag."

"No way! You will freeze to death. Isn't the couch also a bed? We can share."

Fifteen minutes later, the couch had been open to reveal a queen sized bed and the bed had already been made with white sheets from the closet. Naruto put the fire down, while Sasuke brought three fluffy blankets.

"Sasuke." – Naruto meowed, already in bed. Sasuke, who was brushing his teeth, made a grunt as an answer. – "I want hot chocolate." – spitting the toothpaste, and rolling his eyes, Sasuke answered.

"Go do it, then."

"I'm already in bed."

"So? Get up."

"Come on, S'suke. Go do it for me. Please… Pleeeeease…" – the blond sing-songed. Sasuke ignored and continued his nightly routine. – "Pleeeeeease… Pleee-"

"Alright, alright. I'm going." – Naruto yelled victory. – "Moronic blond, thinks he can ask whatever and I'll do it, stupid uke-ish friend…"

Sasuke grumbled all the way to the kitchen and all the way to the living room and while was getting in bed besides Naruto. However, his anger lost its meaning at the sight of a flushed and happy Naruto drinking his chocolate.

While the raven lost himself in the sea of blankets, Naruto stayed up a little longer, sitting against his pillows. Absentmindedly, he focused on his best friend's sleeping face. There it was that frown. Without putting much thought into it, he smothered it, like he always did. Instead of withdrawing his hand, though, he let it fall onto raven hair and started caressing it, while he kept on drinking with his left hand, and looked out of the window.

He didn't feel sleepy, especially because if he fell asleep, then he wouldn't enjoy this peaceful moment with Sasuke. The avenger stirred a couple of times, ending up with his head laid on Naruto's lap, his right hand resting on the blond's thigh. It wasn't until much later that the bond would understand that Sasuke had been returning the touch and drawing circles on his leg for quite some time. He looked down, to see the Uchiha was looking out of the window as well, lost in thought.

Felling the blond's soft touch stop, Sasuke glanced up, only to meet bright blue. They stared at each other for a long time and restarted their touches, ignoring the lingering need for an explanation.

Finally, Sasuke sat back and stared at the ceiling. He should have pretended to be asleep, but of course he didn't and now he had no idea how to act. Naruto would have none of it, though.

Without asking for permission, the blond laid his head on the other's left shoulder, encircling the raven's waist with both arms, and nuzzled Sasuke's chest with his nose. The avenger stood there amazed at how right that had felt, but snapped out of it, and shifting a bit, placed his left arm around the other's shoulders, bringing the blond closer.

Sasuke was still dumfounded at Naruto's behaviour. But, of course, Sasuke was being a moron thinking it could mean something other than just a friends embrace, since the shorter jounin always said their friendship meant the world for him and that he wouldn't replace it for anything else. And it wasn't like Sasuke liked boys. On another hand, he didn't like girls, either. Putting these thoughts aside for now, he scoped closer to his friend and brought the covers up to wrap both of them better.

They didn't say a word. What could any of them say that their shared warmth, and the shared feelings, weren't already telling? If they talk now, that harmony would be lost, and then misunderstandings and misinterpreted words would come between them.

Eventually they fell asleep.

_- __Time lapse -_

"I don't get why I have to go with you do the shopping." – once again Naruto was whining, and Sasuke was doing his best to not kick him in the ass.

In that morning, both of them woke up still holding each other. Still, as it was typical when their soul showed itself even a bit, they didn't talk about it. They went back for their routine behaviour, bickering and bantering.

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Teme."

"Shut it, dobe." – Sasuke successfully ended the discussion. He looked at his teammate and took in his appearance, ignoring the adorable pout that adorned his lips. – "I believe I told you to wear gloves and another jacket below that one."

"I don't like gloves and that jacket itches…" – and then lower. – "… mother-hen."

"I heard that. I'm not a mother-hen and don't even think of complaining about the cold, because I warned you to wear more clothes."

That was when they arrived at the shop. Both teens opened the door and the bell rang and started fighting to see who would enter first. The woman behind the counter just laughed at them. She was short and curvy, with brown hair and dark green eyes. She had freckles and a very welcoming expression.

"Hello." – she greeted.

"Hello, we were told that we could do our grocery shopping in here." – Sasuke answered, taking the lead as always. – "We have a list… somewhere… in… here…" – and he started searching for it in his pockets, not noticing Naruto's smug expression. The blond ended up feeling sorry for him, and took the list out of his own pocket and handed it to the nice woman.

"Here, Mrs…"

"Just call me Maria, blondie." – and then she turned to Sasuke. – "I believe you can stop looking for the list." – and waved with it at him. Sasuke turned pink and glared at Naruto, who just smirked.

"You see, Teme, you are not that perfect, after all." – Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more, and then he proceeded to ignore the blond, who felt free to exploit the small shop.

He was looking at a instantaneous pack of his favourite food, when someone spoke to him.

"Hi." – he looked around, to find a young woman, with the same eyes that Maria, but with blond hair. She had the same curvy figure, although with the sexiness of the youth. She was handling a big bag with wheels, which was full of food.

"Hi, beautiful." – yeah, our blond knows how to flirt. – "You are that nice lady's daughter, am I right?" – she blushed and nodded. – "And where is this attractive young woman going to take so much food?"

"I work at the Hikari mansion, on the mountain peak. They often send me to shop, especially now that they have guests." – she told him, uninterested and blind to the blond's interest in the story. In fact, she was so lost in ogling him, she didn't see how his head snapped to her at the mention of the Hikari mansion.

"I noticed the house this mourning. It's so big. I'm not surprised that they need this much food." – he reasoned that the best tactic was to act plain, stupid and loud. She laughed. – "It's a pity that such a graceful girl has to do this kind of hard work. Maybe I can help you bring this to the mansion." – she seemed scared.

"Oh, no, the masters don't want to have boys there. Their guests are very insistent about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" – he tried to act embarrassed.

"No, that's fine." – she quickly put in, as if to reassure him. – "I've to work tonight, but maybe tomorrow we can have dinner or something." – She touched his arm. Naruto honestly blushed this time. This girl was very straightforward. – "What's your name?"

"Naruto. Yours?"

"Sayo."

"Look, Sayo, I'm staying with my friend and I wouldn't like to dump him…" – he trailed off, seeing if she took the hint.

"Bring him. I will take one of my friends." – Naruto was getting scared. Sasuke was going to kill him.

The aforementioned raven chose that moment to appear at his side. Sasuke had been doing the shopping, while looking dissimulated at the interaction between the two blonds. When that girl had touched his blond's arm though, he lost it. Hurrying his task, he joined them.

"What's up?" – he asked.

The girl just gaped at him. Was this the friend? Her heart beat quickened. It wasn't like he was more handsome than Naruto, it was just the raven had this mysterious aura that made girls sway at his arrival. That entire height was purely screaming 'sex god'. Sayo still liked Naruto better. On another hand, she wouldn't have to blackmail her friend into the double date.

"Hello." – she said. – "I was just asking Naruto out, but he said he didn't want to ditch you, so I suggested a double date." – Sasuke's glare was murderous. The blond jounin shrunk in his place. – "My friend is really hot, so you don't have to worry. By the way, what's your name, hottie?"

"Sasuke." – his tone could have frozen hell. She didn't noticed though.

"Well, I have to go now, or I'll be fired. Those Hikari people are really tight." – and she left.

Hearing her say that she had to go her work at Hikari's, something lit up in Sasuke's brain. He looked at he blond and smiled apologetically. Naruto was just glad the raven hadn't lost his temper.

"If I were you, I'd look out boys." – Maria intervened, smirking knowingly. – "These girls don't have much to do around here and you're novelty. They can be quite enthusiastic." – both boys shuddered. Of fangirls, they had enough in Konoha.

Turning his head to hide his grimace, his eyes fell on the pack he had been ogling earlier. Smiling sweetly, the blond turned to his friend. It scared Sasuke. He took a step back, when Naruto took a step forward. The raven could see something behind the blond's back. Sasuke's back touched the counter and he couldn't run away. When he was close enough, Naruto did his best puppy eyes and handed the package to Sasuke, as if asking for his permission. Looking down, the avenger faced the most hideous thing he had ever seen: a pack of instantaneous ramen.

"No."

"Please, S'suke." – when Naruto wanted something, he would just called the raven by his short name and use the puppy eyes. Damn blond for knowing how to manipulate him. However, he, Uchiha Sasuke, was stronger.

"No."

"Pleeeease, pleeeease, pleeeeeeeeeeeease, pleee-"

"Okay, fine, but I will cook it. Honestly, when will you understand-"

Maria was watching the boys from the side as they argued about healthy food. The blond was whining and the other was lecturing him. If she didn't know they were going on a date with two girls, she would have certain suspicions. As it was, she reasoned they friendship was just weird. She waved at them, as they left.

_- Time lapse - _

That night, Sasuke agreed to do ramen for dinner. Naruto jumped happily and hugged Sasuke, praising him about his cook skills. The raven did his best not to blush.

He showered first and then proceeded to the kitchen to fulfil his promise. He had the dinner almost ready, when Naruto exited the bathroom, his hair still damp and he was soaking the floor.

"Come here, you moron." – Sasuke called and then made him sit on the floor in front of the couch. The raven grabbed a towel and sat on the edge sofa facing the blond, who had his back turned to him. Pulling Naruto to sit between his spread legs, the Uchiha started to dry the other's hair with gentle strokes. The blond almost purred at the feeling. Instead he let his head fall on the other's lap and enjoyed the ride.

Moments later, Sasuke deemed Naruto's hair dried and together they set the table.

With the dinner eaten and the kitchen cleaned, they prepared for bed. As always, the blond was already in bed, while Sasuke finished his routine. But something was off. Naruto was awfully quiet. When the raven arrived the living room, he saw Naruto with the towel he had used to dry the blond hair in his hands.

"What crawled up your ass?" – the taller man asked.

"You know, Sasuke, you don't have to take care of me. I'm a big boy. I can dry my own hair and make my own dinner." – said raven's heart missed a beat. Why was the blond saying this? Didn't he like when Sasuke pampered him? He was always asking for it, whining and begging.

Well in fact, Naruto did like it. But the blond didn't want Sasuke to think he was an idiot unable of taking care of himself. He didn't want Sasuke to think he had to dry the blond's hair because said blond was incapable of doing so.

Surprisingly enough, the avenger didn't find it in himself to pretend he didn't care.

"Why? Do you mind?"

"Of course not." – it was the immediate response. Sasuke just breathed relieved. – "But I can do it. You don't have to act all motherly all the time." – ignoring the obvious attack at his pride, the raven decided to focused on the main point.

"I don't act all motherly, Na-ru-to." – he answered, exasperatedly.

"Yes, you do." – and then making his tone go lower, the blond started what was supposed to be a imitation of Sasuke. – 'Wear gloves' and 'you have to eat healthy food' and 'dry your hair' and many more examples."

"Is it wrong of me to care for you? Is it that weird for me to care for someone other than myself?" – Sasuke was angry, Naruto could tell. And making the blond sure of his suspicions, the raven turned off the lights and lay down with his back turned at the blond.

Naruto didn't sleep for a lot of time. Finally, seeing no point in laying in the bed, he grabbed as many clothes as he could find and a blanket and went to sit on the porch. He and Sasuke were arguing more than usually lately and it all started when he started receiving flowers. Stupid raven, always bitching. He, of course, ignored the fact that he was also always bitching. But still Sasuke was a lot more sensitive lately.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a loud moan coming from the house. Blushing, he hoped the Uchiha wasn't having one of _those_ dreams.

"No, Itachi, don't!" – he heard. Okay, then, not one of _those_ dreams. Still, this wasn't good. Running inside, he faced an angry Uchiha, crying and fighting in is sleep. He approached the bed. – "No, don't kill them. They're family. Don't leave me alone." – his clan's massacre again. – "Naruto! Sakura! Kakashi!" – or not.

Naruto froze. The boy was dreaming that Itachi took them away from him, his family. He felt moved by Sasuke's words. Sasuke was trying to hit something, it was time to wake him, or he could hurt himself. Naruto got closer, only to be projected a few feet away by a strong punch on his jaw. Grumbling, he got up and launched himself at Sasuke, successfully restraining him. The raven only fought harder.

"Sasuke." – he whispered on the other's ear. – "Sasuke! Wake up. It's me, baby, please wake up." – onyx eyes shot open, tears still flowing from his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He didn't try to hide the tears and throw himself in Naruto's open arms.

"It was awful. You and Sakura and Kakashi and the other rookie were death and Itachi was laughing, and..." – he trailed off, sobbing loudly. – "I didn't have nightmares in a while; I usually don't have them when you're around. Where were you?" – He looked up, accusingly. But his glare lost his strength by the fear in his eyes. Naruto hugged him closer and let him calm himself. – "Can we please go to sleep now?" – he heard the avenger say hours later.

Nodding his agreement, the blond shifted them, until he was spooning Sasuke. The boy was still shivering and he was ice cold. He turned Sasuke until they were facing each other. Resting their foreheads together, the blond nuzzled heir noses together and pressed a drawn-out kiss on the pale forehead. Sasuke would have complained any other time at the loss of control, but he was so scared now.

"Don't leave me alone, okay?" – he asked the blond. Naruto only answered when he felt Sasuke's breathe even out.

"Of course not, love, never again."

_- Time lapse - _

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly.

One boy, on another hand, was releasing a killer aura that made the flowers die and the animals run away from the small cottage. Damn nature! Who did she think she was, taking their earned rest from them?

The blond (**A/N:** Haha! I bet you thought it was Sasuke.) thinking these stupid thoughts was brought back for life by a big, calloused hand rubbing circles on the end of his back. Then it disappeared, only to reappear taking his blond bangs out of his eyes, and rest with its knuckles on his cheek. Absentmindedly, the blond leaned into the touch and snuggled closer to the other body. His mind was still to catch up with his body, but it eventually did, and his eyes snapped open.

The raven responsible for the touch chuckled lightly. Naruto smiled and closed the blue eyes again, feeling so good. He was brought back from his high from two lips caressing his cheek. He blushed bright red. What the hell was Sasuke doing? Not finding it in himself to complain right now, Naruto just opened his eyes to face the raven now propped on his elbow. Onyx met blue and they stared at each other.

"Beautiful." – the raven said.

"What is?"

"You are." – Naruto was at a loss of words. – "I'm sorry about last night. It seems you are always the one that is there to deal with me when I have my fits." – the blond sat up, seeing how serious the subject was and trying to reassure the other.

"It's not a burden. It's a privilege to be the only one you let in and I wouldn't have any other in my place." – Sasuke hadn't expected an answer, let alone one like that. He blushed a bit and looked away. Now his trained speech was ruined. Oh, well…

"Okay, just listen to what I have to say." – Sasuke started. – "Thank you for being my friend." – he smiled his rare, honest smile and kissed Naruto on the cheek. – "Thank you for always being there for me." – another kiss. – "For being my other half." – kiss. – "And for challenge me." – kiss. - "For being my light." – kiss. – "And for taking the loneliness away." – kiss. - "I wouldn't imagine my life without you. You are and always will be the only one for me."

Naruto was just gaping now, looking at his best friend in wonder. He wanted to say something as beautiful back, but he didn't have the words for that.

"I love you, Sasuke." – he simply said, throwing his arms around the other's neck. – "So much."

Hearing such a heavenly sentence from his one and only, Sasuke whimpered. He had wanted to hear that for so long and it didn't even come to his mind that the one that should say it had always been right at his side. He had always felt that something as missing between him and Naruto, though. And this all thing seem so perfect and so right. And looking at his beautiful soulmate, he could tell the blond was just as confused and amazed at how good they felt together. So close and so complete.

They broke the hug and looked at each other.

"Can I kiss you?" – the raven asked. Naruto just nodded.

Slowly and sweetly, Sasuke approach the blond. He closed the distance between them, and brushed their lips together, in a very soft caress; he pressed them together, and Naruto did the same; they slowly moved against each other, Sasuke kissing Naruto's lower lip and then the other, touching lightly and feeling the blond return the touch. When the need to do more became too much, the raven coaxed the other's lips open and slid his tongue inside. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Their tongues were moving against each other, tasting each other. Sasuke took his time exploring the blond's mouth and then retreat his tongue back into his own making Naruto's follow it, hinting at the blond to mimic his actions, which the blond did.

Reluctantly, Sasuke broke the kiss, earning a whimper from the blond. Sasuke smiled, while the other just pouted.

"There is still a few things I have to tell you."

"You love me, I get it." – the blond interrupted, eagerly. – "Now, let's make out." – once again, Sasuke was shocked at the tactless blond.

"I have to tell you why."

"I don't care." – Naruto has a one track mind. If he is horny, he couldn't care less about anything else. So he proceeded to plant butterfly kisses on the raven's cheeks and along his jaw.

"Na-ru-to." – Sasuke pleaded. Naruto huffed, crossed his arms and leaned back on the bed.

"Fine, I'm listening." – and grumbled something about 'frigid bastards'.

"We are always arguing lately. It's stupid and it's my fault." – Naruto tried to interrupt him, but the raven didn't let him. He took a deep breath. Tell Naruto he loved him was one thing, admit he was threatened by a wannabe-Sasuke was another one completely different that shook his pride to peaces. – "I'm afraid of loosing you, that's why I get so angry when you say things like you don't need me to take care of you. I'm jealous of Sai and all the fucking people who dare to be romantically interested in you. I'm sorry for acting like a bastard lately."

"I was expecting a 'why you confessed now?', actually." – Sasuke blushed at the hoping expression on the other face. He swallowed with difficulty.

"Okay, you see…" – from Naruto's expression, no, he couldn't see. – "Well, last night I was dreaming about you. You and I were a family…" – he trailed off.

"Like, brothers? It grossed you?"

"No, stupid." – and he mumbled something.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"… We were married." – the raven clearly said looking away. – "It must have been this stupid house getting on my nerves. But then the jealousy… and then you called me 'love' last night, it all just seemed right. So I took the chance. I trust you enough to know you wouldn't be mad because I have feelings for you."

The blond's mind had stopped working at the 'married' part. He blushed and looked away, feeling very warm and happy all of a sudden. Sasuke seeing the blond's expression very accurately guessed his thoughts and blushed as well.

"Can we make out now?" – Naruto asked shyly, still flushed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but brought his hand to the others waist and pulled him closer, covering the blond's mouth with his own and sliding his tongue inside without a warning. The blond moaned at such a passionate kiss and brought his hands to raven hair to angle their heads and deepen their contact. Naruto leaned back on the bed making Sasuke support himself in all fours to continue the kiss. That was not what Naruto wanted, though, and so he grabbed the Uchiha's waist and pulled him down, making their bodies press together. The angle was still not right. Placing his hands on Sasuke's ass, Naruto grind their groins together. A wave of pleasure shot through them, making them moaned into the kiss and breaking the spell.

"Fuck, Naruto." – Sasuke cursed.

"Yes, please. That's the idea." – Sasuke just glared.

"We are on a mission, usuratonkachi." – Naruto's lust filled eyes got back to normal, hearing that. He looked a bit afraid.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just-" – he couldn't finish because Sasuke pressed their lips together.

"Don't you dare to apologize. It's just now it's not the time." – and they laid down side by side, looking at the ceiling, trying to calm themselves down.

"Do you think there is a rule against dating though?" – the blond asked, after a moment.

"I surely hope not." – Naruto looked confused. – "We have a date tonight, remember?"

"Oh, shit! I forgot." – he looked a little lost for a minute. – "I don't wanna do it."

"Too bad, because it's your fault." – Sasuke said, while getting up to prepare the breakfast. The blond disaster just followed him.

"Teme, I don't wanna, don't make me." – Naruto whined.

"Stop bothering me, stupid. It's your own fault, usuratonkachi, so deal with it."

"Don't call me names, you prick."

"I just speak the truth."

"Shut it, bastard, and do what you're good at."

"What? Making you moan?" – Naruto gaped at him, his face red from embarrassment and anger.

"If recall correctly, you were the one that…"

And off they went, bickering and bantering as always, except now they had new weapons to use against each other.

* * *

Okay! Another one done. Next chapter, Lemon! Woohoo!

This _time lapses_ are only the beginning. Beware...


	6. Water Country Arc Part II

Hey!

There are some things you should know before you start to read...

**Warning: **Chapter rated M for **explicit sexual content between two males**. Please, I don't want to get flames for this, so have my warning in mind when you start your reading. If you are uncomfortable with this, jump the scene with the '_- Lemon Warning -_'. Thak you! =]

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun had started to set. Damn winter.

Naruto and Sasuke were on the couch. While Naruto was drooling, watching television, Sasuke was using the blond's lap as a pillow and reading some book.

Or was trying to, because he was reading the same page for about half an hour. His mind was busy with other issues, like what he and Naruto were now. They were still best friends, of course, but you don't go around snogging your best friend. So they needed another title. He was against boyfriends though since it was so gay. He liked lovers, but they still couldn't be called that because they hadn't done _it_ yet. Besides he wasn't sure as what Naruto wanted to be. So he was brooding.

"Spit it out, Teme. What's bothering you?" – the blond finally asked, tired of hearing so many sighs.

"Nothing's bothering me, dobe, and don't call me that."

"You have been reading the same page for forty minutes now and you sigh every two minutes. And I believe I've known you long enough to know when you are brooding. So, tell me."

"Again, I was just distracted."

"Come on, baby, tell me." – and he kissed the pale forehead. Now, against that, Sasuke was completely hopeless.

"What are we now?" – he asked bluntly. Naruto understood right away.

"Whatever you want us to be. I fine with everything as long as you're mine." – he said simply. And just like that, Sasuke was reassured. Still, the title thing was bothering him. And Naruto could tell that very well. – "Look, if it's bothering you that much, let's say you are my boyfriend, okay? And I'm yours."

"Okay." – the other agreed, much more satisfied, willing to ignore the gay thing if it meant call the blond his. Sasuke, you are such a sucker to Naruto. Then said boy remembered something. – "But don't call me baby. I'm not a chick." – Naruto laughed.

"But I like it. It's cute."

"Then I'll call you baby. Since you like it s-"

"Okay." – and that's when Sasuke knew he had fell for the blond's trap.

Glaring slightly, he turned his attention to the book again. But once again he stayed at the same page. He was so embarrassed to call some cute name to Naruto. And then said blond started to pet his head.

Unable to ignore his persistent need, the raven sat up and faced the blond. He scoped closer. Comprehending the other's intention, the jinchiruuki put his arms round Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke let his lips ghost over Naruto's, until the blond whimpered with need. Smirking his best sadistic smirk, the raven shifted to press lingering kisses alongside Naruto's neck, occasionally sucking gently, earning a few shy moans. The blond spread his legs to give more space to Sasuke, who took his place between them. He reached the ear and sucked on the lobe. Naruto moaned loudly this time. 'Oh, oh, jackpot.' – Sasuke thought.

"Do you really want me to call you those girly names? Girls don't moan like that." – the raven asked seductively in Naruto's hear, blowing softly.

"I don't care. I want you to be nice to me." – Naruto all but meowed this sentence. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Is it what this is all about?" – he asked, looking at Naruto underneath his body. The blond blushed and averted his gaze. He nodded.

"You said all those beautiful things and didn't deny when I said it, but you never said I love you." – he couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke. – "I want you to acknowledge this bond every time you speak to me, regardless of who's with us." – Sasuke smiled. Insecure blond, asking him to give what he is afraid of giving.

"Okay, love, as you wish." – Naruto blushed and looked up to see that beautiful smile meant only for him in Sasuke's lips. – "But I can't promise to always call you sweet names, after all 'dobe' came first and it's been an endearment for quite sometime."

"Stupid Teme." – the blond said affectionately. – "But I love you, nonetheless." – and he continued to kiss Sasuke's neck, sucking on his pulse point. The raven was distracted though, considering his options. Finally making a decision, he took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Naruto." – the blond stopped and looked at his boyfriend (?) in wonder. He smiled, finally understanding what the problem was.

"If you are worried about this being the end, let me tell you that there will be many more marks in this relationship. 'I love you' it's just one of them." – Sasuke kissed him innocently on the lips as recognition.

Shifting them, Sasuke laid on his back on the spot Naruto occupied before and made the blond lay on top of him. He rested one of his hands in the other's hair and intertwined their fingers with the other. They stayed like that for a bit.

"Do you think it's weird that we are a couple now, S'suke?"

"No, 'cause it feels right." – then something occurred to him. – "How long have you known you are in love with me, Naruto?" – the blond thought about it for a second.

"I've been aware of my crush on you since we were genin. I got it when my stomach started to do back flips when I thought of you. It had only happened with Sakura, so I did the math." – he chuckled lightly, making Sasuke smile. – "I understood it was love when Sai started to bother me with his stupid questions."

"Sai?"

"Yeah, he had been making a move on me for such a long time now." – Sasuke tighten his grip on the blond, making a mental note to snog him in front of the meddling raven. – "And I just lost it, and told him to leave me alone or I was going to tell you. And he thought that it was interesting I would go to you. It bothered me, so I started to think about it. All the feelings I felt when you left and then when you returned just pointed to one direction." – he pause to consider his next words. – "I was in denial though. I was afraid you would reject me."

"I would never-"

"That's not true, S'suke." – the blond sat back on the other's stomach, looking down. – "I was afraid you would leave me and hurt me like in the Valley of the End." – the raven's eyes darkened. – "I'm sorry to bring it, but you have to know how insecure I am about you."

Sasuke sat as well, making the blond fall into his lap more securely. He hugged the blond and buried his head on cloth covered tan chest. He wouldn't say sorry. Naruto already knew how sorry he was. Not that he had left the village but for hurting Naruto. He also wouldn't make any promises; they were worthless as every word. He didn't know what to do, though.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." – he said with his voice muffled. – "I don't know what to do."

"Love me."

"What?" – Sasuke didn't want to raise his hopes, so he asked carefully if he had heard correctly.

"Love me." – the blond repeated, a little flushed, but determined. –" Fuck the mission, it will still be here when we finish. I need you."

"Okay." – the raven agreed, swallowing hard. Then he looked at the time. He groaned. – "We have that stupid date, baby. And I won't settle for just some quick fuck, so this will have to wait." – then he thought about it. – "I love you. I want you. And when we get back, I will show just how much."

Naruto let a crystalline happy laugh out. He was so happy Sasuke had understood that they couldn't move on until Naruto got that out of his chest. He was relieved the raven had been willing to be with him like that. It made him warm and fuzzy inside.

"Okay, S'suke. Sorry for bring that subject up." – the blond said, getting up and going to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom door, he glanced back. – "We're running late, Teme. Maybe we could save some time if we shower together." – the blond suggested, blushing and looking away. He didn't have to say twice though because when he looked up Sasuke was already by his side, smirking smugly.

They closed the door behind them. Slowly they undressed. It's not like it was the first time seeing each other naked, they were teammates after all and went to onsen together, but this was different, more sensual and more sexual.

Taking in each other's appearance, they climbed to the shower. Sasuke let his hand trail the muscles on Naruto's back, making the other throw his head back in a silent moan; Sasuke stood there mesmerized at such an erotic sight. The blond stepped under the spray of water, inviting the raven to join him. When Sasuke got close enough, he felt a tan hand draw circles on his chest, and then lower, trailing his abs, and then his back, until they grabbed two buttocks and pressed their growing erections together.

Damn blond. It was too late now. Without warning, the raven tilted the other's chin up and kissed him deeply and passionately, his tongue sliding in for the known taste. He needed more. Shifting lightly, he felt pleasure shot through him. Repeating the action, Sasuke rubbed their erections together again, making them both cry out. So good. Slowly at first, but with increasing speed, both teens started to grind against each other.

Naruto was moaning loudly and panting in time with the pleasure waves that were cursing through his body. It was a given that he was a vocal lover. Sasuke's body was tense; his face contorted in bliss as he bit his lower lip to prevent him from crying in pleasure. He was focused on keeping the movements, since the blond was too out of it.

"Oh, God, faster." – the blond screamed, pulling Sasuke closer.

Sasuke obliged, feeling a ball of pressure form itself on his lower abdomen. He was so close. He quickened his pace once again.

"Yes, S'suke, I'm coming. Oh, God, SASUKE!"

Joining that holy version of his name, Sasuke felt something cold spread over his chest, while Naruto had his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face and was still riding his orgasm. That sight alone was enough to bring the raven over the edge, his balls constricting and, with a grunt of his lover's name, he shot his seed all over their bodies. His movements continued for a moment, until he came to a stop, their erections softening.

They opened their eyes and looked at each other as if seeing the other for the first time, still glowing in their high. Naruto smiled. Sasuke returned it. It was the smile of lovers, although they had just figured that out.

"I'm will never hurt you again purposefully. I swear." – the raven declared, solemnly. – "I love you too damn much, and I've known it for quite sometime, I just didn't thought it was this kind of love." - The blond just hugged him to hide the tears in his eyes.

Of course, they ended up running late for real.

_- __Scenery change - _

They were walking slowly to their meeting spot with Sayo and her friend. They were holding hands as they struggled with the snow covered path, and running a bit late, but they reasoned it just gave time to the girls to fix any last minute details. They were silent, but their silence was amicably and spoke volumes by their eyes and gentle caresses.

The blond was wearing a button-up orange shirt with a black sweater on top of it and black jeans. His jacket was electric blue. His hair was stylished and loose around his face. Sasuke on another hand was wearing a black turtleneck and black jeans. His jacket was also black. Very inventive of him.

"Ne, S'suke?" – the blond called, ready to voice his thoughts. He got a throaty sound as response. – "Have you ever done something like that before?" – Sasuke blushed.

"No." – Naruto looked a bit reassured. – "I had to watch a lot of people going at it in Orochimaru's hideout, though." – the blond looked shocked. – "And lots of them offered their bodies to me." – the grip on his hand tighten. – "None of them were the right one though." – he concluded with a smile. – "And you?"

"Well, you see…" – the blond trailed off. Sasuke was not liking where this was going. He nodded his encouragement. If it was Sai, he would just kill him. Or Gaara. Or Neji. – "I kissed Hinata." – the blond said quickly. Sasuke seemed relieved. He had thought it had been something more intimate. In fact, he was feeling sorry for the poor girl. – "We were going out when you came back. I broke up with her when she made a scene in the middle of the Ichiraku's in front of our friends."

"Why did she make a scene?" – Sasuke had his suspicions, but he wanted Naruto to tell him. Not that it was necessary, sweet and shy Hinata being a bitch to him was all the answer he needed.

"Remember you couldn't walk for a month, right? So I had to leave the gathering earlier to go check on you, like I did every night. She said I was giving more attention to you than to her and I snapped. You were handicapped, for God's sake. I figured I couldn't make time for both of you."

"Girls have a powerful sixth sense." – Sasuke simply said. Naruto nodded.

Meanwhile, they arrived at the meeting point. As expected, the girls were not there. They had to wait another ten minutes for them. (**A/N:** I don't think all girls are like me who is late for every damn thing.) They sat on a bench, waiting for them.

Finally, Naruto felt someone cover his eyes with gloved hand from behind him. Quickly, he let go of Sasuke's hand and prayed that Sayo hadn't seen it. The teens got up and turned to see two beautiful girls, one blond and the other red-headed.

The first one was Sayo, who was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees with black woollen collants; she had a red turtleneck and a long white jacket. Her curly blond hair was loose around her face and reached her shoulders and she was using red lipstick. She introduced her friend.

"Hi, Naruto! Sasuke!" – she greeted. – "This is Choko. She works with me at the Hikari Mansion." – the red-headed girl smiled and waved. She was also very beautiful, although she didn't have such voluptuous curves as Sayo, she was tall and slender; she had waist-long straight hair and blue eyes. She was wearing dark jeans and a gold shirt with a black corset. In her head she had a golden flower. Her jacket was furry and black coloured.

"Let's get going then." – she said. – "The restaurant is at the end of the road." – and she gave her hand to Sasuke, who took it. Sayo took Naruto's arm and guided them down the road.

It was a very nice place and it was filled with young couples. The host smiled knowingly at them, and guided them to a secluded table near the window. They could see the snow falling outside. It was very romantic; the girls had chosen well, it was a shame that the boys had their minds in each other and in what they could be doing right now.

The dinner went surprisingly well.

At some point they engaged in conversation, one after the other the topics came up and the boys were actually having fun. Sasuke had engaged with a passionate discussion with Choko about the Cold War that the shinobi nations were living. Naruto and Sayo intervened at first, but soon lost the interest and were now making fun of other people in the dinner.

"Just that you know, right now the Kage of the Hidden Rain Village is hiding at the Hikari mansion. If that doesn't show how instable things are, I don't know what does." – she was oblivious at the sudden interest of the two boys.

"Still, I believe that Suna and Konoha are the most powerful, and they defending the peace. They have powerful shinobi infiltrated in key places. If anything happens, it has to come from them." – Sasuke kept going, glancing sideways at Naruto. The blond nodded and returned his attention to the blonde girl. While Sasuke and Choko were engaged in their politics, Sayo and Naruto asked for dessert.

After Naruto and Sayo had made a spectacle of themselves, playing with the dessert and sharing it, Sasuke and Choko just enjoyed their coffee. The four of them then fought for the bill, with the boys ending up the winners. The girls were very satisfied, if their flushed cheeks was any indication.

They left and the girls suggested that they went to a bar, near the restaurant. Not feeling in the mood for going home right away since they were having too much fun with their new friends, the boys agreed. It was a small place, with loud music. Very clean and elegant, though.

Two hours later, the four of them were already much more loose thanks to all the drinks they had been consuming. Naruto was spinning his dance pair, Sayo, across the dance floor and Sasuke and Choko were laughing at their frustrated attempt to coordinate their steps. The song ended and the blond asked Choko to dance. The up-tight young woman gladly accepted. They were a much better duo. While the ginger girl was trying to put some grace in Naruto's dance steps, Sayo turned her attention to Sasuke and was looking at him intently. Sasuke hated drunken girls.

"You're gay." – she simply stated. Poor Sasuke, was so surprised, he spilled his drink all over the table. As if conjured, a waiter appeared immediately, making them interrupt their current topic, and started cleaning the table. When the man left, she continued. – "You are in love with the blondie." – Sasuke just sputtered nonsense, making the girl laugh. – "Don't worry, he loves you too. Choko and I were talking about it earlier. You should confess."

Sasuke refused to talk to this girl, who was like a female version of Naruto, about his feelings. The next day, the entire village would know about their tragic story. Meddling and dramatic women. He bet the other one, who seemed much more tolerable, was also making up soup operas behind his back.

Even so, he already liked them. They were smart and funny. It was a shame they were trapped in a tiny village.

The other two joined them and the raven saw Sayo look at the other girl and shake her head regretfully, as if telling her he hadn't budge. Sasuke didn't care. If the girls knew they were gay, we could dance with his blond with no problems. But now was not the time. Sayo and Choko were already inebriated so it was the perfect time to ask them information about their work.

"Tell me, Choko, do you like your job?" – the raven asked. The girl didn't think about it, as she would have done, just answered.

"Hell no! What kind of future one has being a maid? Sayo and I are going to quit tomorrow. School starts in the end of the month."

"Yeah, and now there is this bad mood around the house. All that ninja pacing around, flirting with the girls, it's just awful." – the blonde put in, shuddering.

"And that horrible woman always asking for stupid things. She doesn't even take care of her baby. Poor child." – Sasuke and Naruto exchanged worried glances. If a child was involved, things were going to get difficult.

"Once I tried to play with the baby and she almost had me fired." - Naruto patted Sayo's shoulder, comforting her.

"Yeah, I once I had to take care of a friend's child and mother's can be vicious about their offspring." – the blond shinobi offered, to make the girls talk more.

"She doesn't love the baby. She keeps talking about her as if she was just a tool." – the red-headed said.

Sasuke shook his head. They had to think about a way of entering the house and find out if it was that stupid kunoichi who was in there.

"If you two were girls, you could apply to our jobs." – Sayo slurred, meant to be funny.

It was an interesting thought for the boys, though. At her statement, one male blond looked at her so quickly that his neck twisted. It was a perfect idea. He just had to convince the tense raven to play along with his plan. Tomorrow maybe when Sasuke would be basking in the afterglow.

_- __Scenery change - _

Finally taking the girls home, the two jounin walked home, holding hands.

"I had an amazing idea, S'suke. We should discuss it."

"Tomorrow, okay? I have a promise to keep tonight, if I remember correctly." – it was the raven answer.

They walked the rest of the way silently, their hearts beating fast in anticipation. Sasuke opened the door and let them both in. the fire was on, illuminating the room in a dim, romantic light. Without saying a word, they made the bed. Both of them kept stealing glances at each other and slight touches, eager to do more.

_- Lemon warning - _

Finally everything was set. Their coats had been dumped in the kitchen chairs. All the lights were out. And the main characters were facing each other, still fully clothed, by the edge of the bed.

Slowly, as if to make this moment longer, Sasuke touched the cheek his soon-to-be lover. He leaned in and kissed him innocently on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss and soon their tongues were clashing and their bodies were fully pressed together. Sasuke reached the hem of Naruto's sweatshirt and took it off, the shirt following shortly after. The blond took off the other's turtleneck, leaving the raven's hair a little tussled. He laughed at such a dishevelled Sasuke.

Their now naked chests were rubbing against each other, exciting them.

Sasuke pushed Naruto, until the later fell on the bed, his legs spread. Quickly the raven followed and laid on top of the other, kissing him deeply. Naruto's hands were brought to the raven's hair, pulling him closer. Sasuke's tongue was sliding in and out of Naruto's mouth, hinting at him what he would soon be doing with bigger parts of his body. Naruto moaned into the kiss, too lost in his unconscious grinding. Trough their jeans, their erections were pressed together, the friction becoming too much to bear.

The blond started to loose the raven's pants, his hands to shaky to do it properly. Sasuke chuckled and leaned back to help. Fast enough, both of them were facing each other only with their boxers on.

Sasuke broke the kiss and shifted to suck on the blond's earlobe and brought one of his hands to tease one nipple. He continue to suck on the tan skin, this time on the sensitive neck and then lower until his tongue reached the other pink nub to bit and suck and tease. It was too much stimulation for the blond, who reached inside his orange briefs to touch himself. Sasuke almost came, when he saw what the Naruto was doing. He watched that forbidden sight in wonder. The blond started to scream his name and he wasn't even touching him.

"Oh, yes, Sasuke! More!"

Taking the blond's hand away, Sasuke made the blond lay his head in the pillows and started to nip and tease his chest. He continued to suck lower until his own tongue was tracing Naruto's defined abs. He reached the hem of the boxers and pulled them down, freeing the throbbing erection, and encircling his slender fingers around it. He moved up on the bed until he was facing Naruto. Sasuke licked the other's lips asking for entrance and kissed him deeply. He then retraced his steps until his breath was ghosting over the other's cock, making the blond whimper in need. True to his sadistic character, Sasuke kissed the inner tight, sucking gently. He did the same to the other. Naruto was fisting the sheets trying not to loose control. Sasuke was making him feel so good.

Poor Naruto, all he could do was moan and cry in pleasure, while Sasuke touched him and kissed and 'Oh, GOD!', Sasuke had just given a tentative lick on the head and the blond lost it and tried to thrust up. Sasuke didn't let him and put his arms around the other thighs to keep him in place. He brought his head down and took in the length in his mouth. It was awkward at first but soon he got used to it, Naruto's blissful moans helping a lot. The raven started to bob his head up and down at a slow rhythm, enough to tease but not enough to satisfy, successfully distracting Naruto, while he gave one of his hands for Naruto to suck. Which he did, lost in his pleasure, twirling his tongue around the digits. Bringing his hand down again, he paused to massage the blond's sac, and then proceeded to Naruto's entrance. Still sucking his lover, the raven probed one finger in, thrusting in and out. Naruto hissed.

Sasuke decided to try a different approach. Releasing the other's cock, he sucked the balls and searched for the patch of skin behind them.

"Oh, sooooooo good!" – the blond cried. It was always a good spot to tease, Sasuke reasoned. He then took his finger out and, spreading Naruto's legs wider to have more space; he teased the hole with his tongue. The blond purred. Sasuke kept his ministration, reaching out with one hand to touch a nipple. Naruto just cried, too needy to care, he pushed back against Sasuke wet tongue.

The avenger let his muscled organ thrust in and out, soaking the entrance. He put one finger in as well. Naruto continued to push back. Deeming the blond ready, Sasuke put another finger, thrusting faster.

Shifting on the bed, the raven laid next to his lover, who opened his lust filled eyes to look at the boy looking at him. Sasuke kept preparing him and occasionally Naruto would close his eyes and contract his abs lifting his torso out of the bed when a particularly violent thrust made him see white, but he kept his eyes focused on his lover, onyx and blue, only stimulating the boys more.

The raven laid sideways to face his lover and grabbed a tan leg and lifted it with his arm, making it rest in his elbow, being presented with a complete of view of everything his lover had, while he kept thrusting with his fingers.

In his need, Naruto pushed Sasuke to lay on his back and propped himself on all fours, still ramming into the two fingers. He brought his head down and pushed his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, tasting the other, twirling their tongues. Then he bit the pulse point on the raven's neck, only to lick the mark he had done, nursing the wound. He sucked on the pale skin, leaving dark bruises that wouldn't fade anytime soon. To Sasuke, the pain mixed with the pleasure was only making him hotter. Feeling overwhelmed, he freed his own ignored cock and started to stroke himself slowly.

"Stop, love, I want us to come together." – he heard the blond say. – "I need you now."

Shifting the positions once again, Naruto laid on his back and Sasuke took his place between the blond's legs, their erections rubbing together, making them cry out. Sasuke intertwined their fingers and put their hands above Naruto's head. He teased the other's entrance with his cock, as if asking for permission. The blond nodded.

"Fast or slow?" – the blond heard the other say. He didn't recognise that raspy voice, tainted with desire. He looked up at his lover.

"Fast. I want to feel you now."

Sasuke placed himself at the other's entrance, and with a swift roll of his hips he was buried until the hilt in the heat of his lover. Both of them panted hard. It wasn't until a minute later that the blond felt pain shot trough his spine. Seeing his lover's frown and his bitten lip, Sasuke kissed him lovingly in the temple, speaking soothing words on his ear.

Naruto could feel Sasuke from the inside, his heart beat, his warmth, and he looked at his lover trough tear-filled eyes. The blond smiled his most bright smile and kissed his lover passionately. He licked his jaw, kissed his neck, caressed his chest, touching every part he could touch, thanking him for his love.

After giving the other time to adjust, Sasuke pulled out to thrust back in. Naruto throw his head back in a silent scream. Sasuke was repeatedly thrusting in, supported by his knees, Naruto's legs were supported by the raven's powerful thighs, the blond's ankles were crossed behind his back, pulling him back to the tan body. The avenger was feeling is control snap, shifting to a better position, he pulled back almost completely and thrust violently, accidentally hitting something inside Naruto that made the blond cry his name in pleasure.

"Yes, right there! Harder!"

Naruto saw white when Sasuke hit his sweet spot. Keeping the angle the raven started a steady pace, that made both of them moan and pant hard and cry for each other, licking every square of the other's skin they could reach, nuzzling the other's neck, feeling completed, their fingers still entangled above the blond's head.

"Oh, God, love, so tight!"

"Please, S'suke, faster! Harder!"

"Hn."

Sasuke was close, all the things was bringing him over the edge, the moans, the heat, those blue eyes, his lover, their fast tempo. The closed his fingers around the other's cock and started to stroke quickly in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, YES!"

Sasuke kept moving his, his muscles complaining from exertion, but his need to release and to pleasure the blond being greater, he fastened his moves. Naruto was rocking his head on the pillow, crying in ecstasy. With a strong thrust that hit his prostate death on and a violent stroke, Naruto came undone, screaming the raven's name, blinded by the white bliss. Feeling the walls around him clench, Sasuke was brought over the edge, coming fully inside Naruto, with a roar of the blond's name. He thrust a couple of times more, both of them riding their orgasm.

Giving up to exhaustion, Sasuke's legs gave in and he fell on top of the blond. Naruto brought a hand to the other's hair and started to pet him lovingly. Sasuke nuzzled his lover's chest with his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of the other teen. They were trying to catch their breath, but still found strength to look at each other and open their mouths to kiss deeply. They looked at each other. Sasuke was still inside the blond.

_- End of lemon - _

"That was amazing, S'suke, you know that?" – Naruto said.

"You are amazing. I have never felt so strongly about anyone else." – the raven answered, placing soft butterfly kisses on the other's forehead. He pulled out and laid beside the other. – "But it has always been like that for us." – the blond smiled.

"We should clean up." – Naruto held and made a movement to get up.

"You really shouldn't get up."

"Please, you are not that good." – the jinchiruuki replied, playfully. He had to swallow his words, though, because he couldn't even get up completely. Sasuke smirked.

"You were saying…?"

"Just because you're big, doesn't mean you're good." – Naruto retorted, trying to save some of his pride. Sasuke smirk only grew wider.

"You think I'm big?"

"Oh, shut up and go get me a towel." - the avenger did as we was told, almost jumping around of happiness. Naruto smiled at his lover's antics. It was still embarrassing to have Sasuke cleaning him and helping dress his pyjama though, no matter how gently he was doing so with the wet towel, every touch was making the blond more excited. He looked away, embarrassed. Sasuke finally noticed.

"I won't do anything now, but it's only because you have to get used to it. Or else, we would be going at it until morning." – Naruto blushed. Sasuke kissed him in the temple and straightened the sheets and arranged the pillows, helping the blond to sat leaning against them. He went to the bathroom to ditch the piece of cloth he had in hands.

"Sasuke, my love." - he was washing it, when he heard the usual whine calling him. He rolled his eyes, while his mind told him 'Guess some things never change, huh?' – "I want hot chocolate."

"Go do it, then."

"But I'm already in bed."

"So? Get u- Oh forget it, I will end up going anyway. What's the point in telling you to go yourself?"

"So true, my dear, so true."

He quickly returned to his blond's side with a mug on his hands. He made Naruto move on the bed, so that you could sit behind him and the blond could lean against his chest. They were both fully clothed now. Sasuke had his lips on the other's head on a lingering kiss. Naruto was drinking his chocolate quietly, both relaxing in the other's presence.

"I really love you, Sasuke."

"I know, Naruto. I love you too."

And they went to sleep.

* * *

And there you go! Their first time together... Hope you liked it.


	7. Water Country Arc Part III

I've had lovely reviwes and so I decided to speed up the updates. Please enjoy. =]

**Warning: **Chapter rated M for **explicit sexual content between two males**. Please, I don't want to get flames for this, so have my warning in mind when you start your reading. If you are uncomfortable with this, jump the scene with the '_- Lemon Warning -_'. Thak you! =]

* * *

Sasuke felt something furry tickle his nose bringing him back from the peaceful limbo. He frowned and turned to the other side. It was too early to be waking up. It was still dark outside. The ticklish thing didn't give up, though, and came back ready for a fight. However, he, Uchiha Sasuke, was stronger. But of course, as the last time he said that, the same blond disaster proved him how weak he actually was.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes only to face a blinding grin. Still sleepy, he brought his arms to encircle the other's neck and pulled him in leisurely for a hug. He nuzzled the tan skin and snuggled closer. It wasn't ready to get up yet. He hadn't sleep so well in ages. He actually rested. Which wasn't a good thing because they were ninjas and on a mission on top of that, but what Tsunade doesn't know, can't hurt.

"You know, S'suke, for someone who always gets up at wee hours in the morning, you sure slept in today." - Naruto said to his half asleep lover, who was spooning against him, ready to retake his sleep. – "It's almost noon."

With just that said raven sat up straight, taking in his surroundings. Of course it's still dark, they were at world's end; when the sun shines here it's party day. On the bright side, the blond hadn't destroyed the house while he was alone. He had even tidied it up a little. Surprisingly enough, he smelled something good coming from the kitchen.

"Did you cook?" – he asked, running a hand trough his hair to make it look at least decent.

"Of course not, I prize my life…" - and then after seemingly thinking about it, he added. – "… and yours."

"Oh, how nice, you even had to think about it, is it?" – and grabbed the blond, shifting their positions, trapping him under his taller body. The smaller teen fought half-heartedly and Sasuke brought his mouth to the other's neck, blowing raspberries. Naruto giggled.

"I asked Maria where I could buy take out." – the avenger looked at him, shocked and disgusted. – "Don't worry, it's from a restaurant." – Sasuke hadn't seemed relieved. Naruto rolled his eyes. – "It's home made food, S'suke."

The raven ignored his obsession with clean and healthy food, and went for a shower.

"Put the wards around the house, 'cause we need to discuss something."

"Already done." – the jinchiruuki said, distractedly, while making the bed, turning it back to a sofa. He then sat and turned the television on.

When Sasuke got out of the bathroom, he set the table and called Naruto for lunch. While they were eating, the two jounins started to discuss their mission.

"No." – it was the Uchiha categorical answer, after the blond exposed his plan.

"You are being a prick, Teme." – Naruto retorted. – "It's a great idea, believe it. I want to get this done and go home."

"Why, baby, homesick?" – the raven taunted.

"Look, bastard, this is serious." – Sasuke got a little flushed at being lectured by the other, but nodded nonetheless and returned to his professional character.

"I still won't do it."

"I just knew you were going to act like that. Tell me what's wrong with henge as a woman to infiltrate?"

"The obvious fact that I have to _henge as a woman_. It's humiliating."

"You think that all the missions are pure fighting and stealth skills? You sometimes have to do things you don't like. What if you had to seduce someone? It's still your job!" – the blond was right of course, but Sasuke wasn't willing to give him the victory just yet.

"Are you telling me that you have done it?" – he was just trying to stall, but seeing the Naruto's hesitation, Sasuke got really interested. – "So?"

"Well, yes, of course." – he averted his gaze." – "Sometimes as a woman, sometimes as a man. They never touched me though." - The blond looked up at Sasuke, and the raven could see clearly the fear of deception in blue eyes. The raven sighed. He had just lost the argument.

"As you said, it's our job. In the end, you are still mine." – he smiled reassuringly.

"Does that mean you are up for the plan?" – Sasuke nodded. –"Yay! I will ask Sayo to introduce us. I also have to ask baa-chan for women clothes."

The blond was now talking more to himself than to Sasuke. He did some hand signs and a small toad appeared in the kitchen. The raven twisted his nose in disapproval.

"What now, kid?"

The jounin asked him to request Tsunade to send them women clothes and identifications and to update her on the mission status.

He then produced two shadow clones and made them perform Sexy no Jutsu, and one of them henge as a female version of Sasuke. The raven didn't like to see himself that way, not even one bit. He sent them talk to Maria and Sayo and to ask for a job. Hopefully they would send the boys-turned-girls to Hikari Mansion.

"We'll have to check-out and reappear as girls." – Sasuke said after they started to clean the table. – "When the clones come back, we'll draw a strategic plan to act inside the house, okay?"

And so they did. Well, the clones didn't actually returned, they just dispelled after their objective was completed, their memories passing to Naruto, who told Sasuke the things went as planned.

Sasuke went to the kitchen table and unwrapped one blank scroll and started to draw schemes. He was so focused, he didn't notice when Naruto went to fetch chips in the cabinets and started to ingest them very noisily. The raven eventually called Naruto to hear his opinion.

"This is what I came up with. There are still some flaws, but I'm counting on you to solve them with me."

The raven started. It was always like that, Sasuke would idealize the strategy and Naruto would improvise. That's why they work well together, they completed each other flaw. Reason and emotion, strategic and improvise. Not to mention that between them, they covered four elements.

"First, we have to find a design of the Mansion, so we can be prepared in case something goes wrong." – Sasuke continued. – "Second, once in there, we should observe their habits, how many people there are, how many ninjas, and the perfect opportunity to strike. Third, we need to find a secure place to hide our weapons and have them ready."

"Well, the third point is easy. We find a hideout near the main house and I will make a seal. That way it will be safe." - the blond offered.

"You are still learning how to perform seals. Do you think you can do it?"

"I believe so. Protection ones are the easiest and require less chakra to make them work. I can make a simple but effective one."

"Good. Now how do we obtain the layout of the house? I think maybe we could design one after we infiltrate." – Sasuke questioned, while looking at his diagram with many ramifications symbolizing the things that could go wrong and an appropriate answer.

"Hokage Tower has the plans of all constructions in archive; probably the City Hall in here has them as well. We can steal them. But they will be protected, I have to warn you."

"Or we can break into the City Hall and I will use the Sharingan to memorize those plans."

"Yes. That's cool." – Naruto agreed happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I think it's best to observe the City Hall, so we can find a blind spot in their safety." – the raven proposed. And he proceeded to note their recent scheming in the scroll, but he stopped with his pen mid-air. He looked at Naruto. His lover was going to like this. He loved to henge in missions, it was like a prank. The raven smirked. – "There is an abandoned house for sale in the building next to Maria's shop." – the blond seemed confused. – "If we ask for the layout of that house, as if we were buying it, we could see if they keep the schemes of the houses and where. I could summon a snake to access the building once in there."

"Oh, oh, I want that." – the blond agreed excited. – "But it's better if you conjure the snake outside, because if they have shinobi, we're toasted."

"Oh, shit!" – hearing the other curse, Naruto turned at Sasuke, alarmed. The raven looked at the jinchiruuki and explained. – "The Hikari shinobi will sense our henges. Maybe not yours, because your chakra it's not quite human, but mine they'll feel for sure." – Naruto seemed a little put out. Sasuke could almost see the wheels turning inside that blond head, until a moment later, the blond lit up and looked brightly at the other. Too lost in observing Naruto, Sasuke forgot to try and find a solution.

"I can teach you _Sexy no Jutsu_. It's not a henge, so once done, nobody will sense the chakra flow." – he presented, triumphantly.

Sasuke almost fainted. If it wasn't bad enough to disguise himself as a woman, now he had to become one as well. He lost the little colour his face still had. Naruto laughed, shaking his head. He knew how touchy and dramatic Sasuke got about not being in his body. Old Orochimaru trauma. He looked expectantly at his teammate. Sasuke ended up nodding.

That was when the toad from before appeared with a bag on his back. Both boys bowed their heads in appreciation and the toad left.

"Okay, activate the Sharingan." – the blond ordered. Not liking the tone, Sasuke glared a bit, but did so nonetheless. Both teens stood up and faced each other. – "Now, copy my moves." – Naruto did the hand signs and Sasuke quickly replicated them.

With twin puffs of smoke, where it used to be two boys were now two very naked girls. One taller, slender, with pale skin and smaller, softer breasts. Her hair was straight, black and was tight in a ponytail; she had onyx eyes. The other one was shorter, curvier, with big breasts and generously proportioned hips. She had blond hair pulled up in two pigtails and big, blue eyes. The girls took in each other's appearance.

"Damn, Teme! Even as a girl you're sexy as hell!" – Sasuke was surprised at such a passionate exclamation from the blond. He got a bit too satisfied with himself. – "And don't get cocky!" – the raven smirked smugly.

"You think I'm sexy?" – Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. The bastard sure liked to be praised.

"I still prefer your usual prick self."

"Same here, except that your usual self is a dead last."

"Teme! Take tat back."

"It's true, dobe. Now let's see what our names are."

_- Time lapse - _

Sasuke was walking fast and with precision on the snow covered path to the City Hall. Naruto was trying his best with his shorter legs to keep up. When the avenger was this cold and meticulous, it could only mean he was angry. The blond jounin sighed. Touchy bastard.

Sasuke, on his behalf, was impossibly furious and embarrassed. You would be too if you had been made by your uke to act like the wife, when said uke got to be the husband.

When they were preparing to put into action the first part of the plan, they had decided that pretending to be a heterosexual couple would raise lesser attention. After all, how many het couples was there looking for a house? And, because he had human chakra that could be detected by appropriate pets or devices, he had to perform that awful jutsu that could only be a creation of his blond. Said blond was very _manly_ disguised as a blond _man_ with hazel eyes. But not Sasuke, because Sasuke was the wife!

It's not like Sasuke had labelled Naruto as the woman, not at all, because anyone that knew the blond was well aware at how untruth that would be; and he didn't plan to make the blond bottom all the time. Sasuke would take and give in an equal amount. The problem was that he was not a woman and hated feeling the breasts move and not feeling something down there. It was weird and uncomfortable.

Sasuke hated to feel such feelings because it meant that something was escaping his control, and didn't deal well with that. Sasuke was not aware of this, even though the blond was. And that's why Naruto avoided breaking the routine or change their status quo, without warning. That's why he hadn't been planning on confessing to Sasuke. The raven had many issues to solve. So did Naruto in any case.

They arrived the white building, each lost in his own thoughts.

Sasuke was planning on entering right away, but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing so. He locked their eyes and Sasuke could see resentment and a bit of disappointment. This was a powerful trigger to make him feel guilty. It's not like it was the blond's fault anyway. So, he ran a hand trough his now long hair and sighed. He glanced at the Naruto and let his emotions float free in his onyx gaze. As always, the blond read him well. Sasuke was sorry.

They interrupt their telepathic conversation to intertwine their fingers, and then entered the building.

At the entrance, the security requested some identification. They had been prepared for that, so Sasuke, using the Sharingan, made a very realistic fake id card using the ones Tsunade had sent as model. Sasuke then address the receptionist, explaining the situation.

"Okay, Itsuki-san. I will call someone to take you and your husband to the Public Construction Department."

She signalled a young woman, who nodded and took them to a shared office where many employees were working. One old woman, with brown hair made her way to them and offered them a seat in her work station.

"Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you see." – Sasuke started, his voice a tone higher than normal, while crossing his legs and waving his hair. Naruto had to make an effort not to burst out laughing in front of all this people. Feeling the tension, Sasuke glared a bit at his _husband_. – "My husband and I have decided to move into a small town. We are from a near-by city and just got married. We think it's best to raise our kids away from all that stress, if you know what I mean."

"I sure do, dear." – the old woman said nicely. – "Are you interested anything so far?"

"Yes, actually, we wanted to make a house of our own, so we thought that we could rebuild that old house near 'Maria's'." – Naruto put in, placing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders in an intimate gesture. It was very natural; after all they were used to each other's embrace. – "We wanted to see the original plans of the house, if it is possible." – both teens were almost holding their breaths in anticipation. Not that it showed on their faces.

"I believe so." – the brunette worker said. – "We have the schemes of all houses in the town in our archive. Just give me a minute." – it wasn't even necessary to make the snake hidden in Sasuke's jacket follow the woman, because they could see the enormous bureaus with many drawers to where she went. She returned shortly after with a file case in her hands. – "I can make you a copy, so you know what you are buying."

"Thank you very much." – Sasuke said and he even managed to smile gracefully. – "We would appreciate it."

She handed them the copy, shook hands with Naruto and Sasuke and both teens left, thanking the lady once again.. Then Sasuke remembered something.

"Oh, by the way." – he/she called the old woman once again. – "I believe that there are a lot of storms around here, possible a lot of instability in the electric systems. Do you know where we can buy a back-up system?"

"Oh, no, dear. I'm sorry." – she said.

"So, where did the City Hall got one?" – the raven insisted.

"We don't have one. Our archives even have a hand-written copy of the information, in case of electric failure."

"Oh, my, that's not good news." – Sasuke said softly, shaking his head, even thought he mean the exact opposite. Naruto was mesmerized. His teammate sure was getting in the role of a housewife. – "Well, thanks again."

Then she grabbed her husband's hand and left the building, biding the receptionist 'Good day'. They walked a bit in silence, until they were far enough and teleported themselves home from a side road.

As soon as they got behind closed doors, the blond burst out laughing. And he laughed for a long time, long enough for the vein in Sasuke's forehead start to pop as his blood pressure increased. He lost it and hit the blond in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" – Naruto whined.

"For making fun of me, dobe!" – the blond started to laugh again. Sasuke turned his back and dispelled the jutsu.

" 'Oh, my, that's not good news.' " – the jinchiruuki imitated, even copying Sasuke's way to wave the hair.

However, all the mockery died in his throat as he saw Sasuke take off his woman clothes and headed to the bathroom. Naruto stopped him, by grabbing his wrist. Sasuke looked back to see a shorter blond, already out of his henge, glancing at the floor with a embarrassed look on his face. That confused the raven.

"What, dobe?" – he asked, resignedly. - "I want to shower."

"Can we shower together?" – Sasuke had an epiphany. 'That's what this is about.'

"Of course, although I would prefer to do it here." – he retorted, approaching the blond and running a hand over the other's arm. Naruto swallowed hard and nodded. Sasuke smiled lovingly. Stupid, timid blond dobe.

_- Lemon warning - _

Tilting the other's chin up, Sasuke pressed their lips together, relishing in the sweet taste of his lover's lips. Naruto licked Sasuke's lips asking for entrance, the raven open his mouth and the other pushed his tongue in, coiling it against Sasuke's. The raven, only in his pants, was pushed back, until his knees it the edge of the couch, making him loose his balance and fall into a sitting position.

Promptly, the blond kneed on the floor and started to unbutton the raven's pants. Sasuke lift his hips to help. Minutes later, he was stark naked and his lover was caressing and nipping his inner thighs, making Sasuke even more aroused as he saw hunger in the blue eyes. Hesitantly, the blond brought his hands to the other hard cock and started to pump it with one hand as he undressed his shirt with the other. As soon as he lost the piece of cloth, he leaned in and licked the throbbing length in front of him.

The usually cold Uchiha roared in need. He tried to thrust more deeply in the hot mouth of the blond, but he was prevented from doing so by a strong grip in his lower abdomen. At his own excruciatingly slow pace, Naruto took Sasuke in until the head of his lover's cock hit the back of his throat. Sasuke was moaning loudly now, his head thrown back on the sofa. Bobbing his head, the blond heard the arousing sounds the usually stoic boy was doing, the screaming need in his pants getting tighter. He let go of Sasuke who whimpered in frustration.

Getting up in front of a fully aroused raven, Naruto was all of a sudden feeling very sensual; the heated look Sasuke was giving him was only making him more aroused. Slowly and deliberately he pulled his pants down, then his boxers until he was showing all his bare skin to the avenger. Sasuke put each hand on the other's thighs and slowly roamed to the other's ass, making the blond sit on his lap, their cocks rubbing together. Sasuke pulled the blond's head to lick his jaw and nib his earlobe. Unconsciously, Naruto humped against Sasuke's leg.

Felling himself close to loose control, Naruto propped himself on his knees, each at one side of Sasuke's body. He was now higher than Sasuke, so he leaned his head down and slid his tongue in the other's awaiting mouth. While supported by one hand in the back of the couch, besides the raven head, he trailed the other hand to his entrance, pushing two fingers in right away to prepare himself. Sasuke's hands were still on the blond's buttocks so he felt what Naruto was doing, if his closed eyes and blissful expression weren't indication enough. He broke the kiss so that he could hear the moans he was sure were coming, and with his hands separated the ass-cheeks, making the blond feel himself more. Sasuke thrust up repeatedly, making them grind against each other. He brought his mouth to suck on the tanned neck.

"Don't you want me to bottom, love?" – Sasuke whispered. Leisurely, Naruto open his eyes, darker from lust. He was panting hard.

"Why…ngnh…you want to…oh, god! – he couldn't finish his sentence, but the raven understood what he meant. Sasuke was getting so aroused just from hearing his lover.

"If you want me to, I'd be happy to give myself to you."

"… another time… fuck!... we'll do it another time…" – it was all he managed to say. – "I can't wait anymore."

Taking his hand back, Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply, as if to bring himself from his heavenly state provoked by their erotic foreplay, and placed himself above the raven's hard length. Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth, soaking it with saliva to tease the blond's entrance, successfully making it wet enough. He then kept his hands on the blond's buttocks for leverage, as his beautiful lover pushed himself down on his cock.

Naruto brought himself up, only to push down again. Soon enough, they were moving at a quick pace as the blond rode Sasuke, crying out every time the raven hit his sweet spot. Said raven buried his head in the tan chest and was sucking on a nipple as one of his hands was rapidly pumping the ignored cock between their bodies. As the rhythm fastened, Sasuke throw his head back in a silent moan and started to thrust up faster and harder, looking for release.

"Oh, fuck, so good…ngnh…I love you, Naruto, so much…"

"YES, S'suke, YES! Faster!... Oh, GOD!"

Bringing himself higher, Naruto pushed himself down violently as Sasuke thrust up fiercely, hitting the other's sweet spot dead-right, and they came together, invoking a holy version of the other's name.

Sasuke pumped Naruto a few more times, while the blond kept riding him, enjoying the last waves of the blissful pleasure that came upon them.

_- End of lemon - _

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest, calming himself, while the raven shifted to make them lay on the couch with the blond laying on top of him.

"Tell me something, baby." – Sasuke said, while taking blond bangs, soaked with sweat, away from the tan, sleepy face of his lover. – "Do you enjoy being the uke?"

"Hell, yeah!" – although surprised, Sasuke was starting to feel real good with himself. After all, he was so good that the proud Naruto wanted to bottom, willing to loose that fight. – "But don't go around thinking you won, because this is not a fight." – the raven got put out like that. – "And if you want to try, I'll gladly do it. In fact, maybe we should bottom each a time."

"First, let me have my first time and then we talk about it."

"Okay." – Naruto agreed. – "Hey, Teme, how about a bath together? That's what we were going to do…"

"I'm starting to think that that amazing stamina of yours makes you the ultimate uke."

_- Time lapse -_

Two lonely figures move slowly in the dark shadows of a sleeping village, both of them wearing shinobi uniforms and cloth masks around their faces.

The taller one was leading the other trough the labyrinthine streets of the village, until it came to a stop, in the dark side of an alley, hiding, waiting, drawing a line of action. The deathly figure glanced up at a set of tangled wires, knowing he had found what he had been looking for. He reached to his pouch and took a star-shaped blade, a small shuriken, and targeted the electric wires. He knew he would hit it at the first attempt, so he pointed, a little to the left, a little more…

"Watch it, Teme! Why did'ya stop?!"

Without realising the plotting going on in the taller figure's mind, the smaller one, enjoying the night sky, bumped into the other, destroying his focus.

"Dobe! I was trying to cut the electric wires to stop the alarm."

The figure now indentified as dobe, err, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eh, eh, sorry, Sasuke."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sasuke quit the dramatics and just throw the damn shuriken, cutting the wires. In the white building they were watching, the lights from the entrance were turned off. The guards inside, who were using lanterns, didn't notice. Too fast for normal eyes, both ninja ran across the street to the alley in front of them. They were now facing the side wall of the City Hall. The department they had visited earlier that day was at the other side of the building, but if they wanted to enter dissimulated this window was their best choice.

Since Naruto was a disaster picking locks, Sasuke throw a big shuriken with a rope attached to it, and neatly climbed it; trapping a leg in the rope, he let himself fall, so that he got at the level of the window, even though he was upside down. Seconds later, the window was opened. Activating his Sharingan, the raven looked inside, to detect traps, but he didn't find any. He signalled his teammate to follow him.

Once they were both inside, they moved silently to the door of the office, to face a dark, cold hallway. The moon was casting shadows by the windows, which could make them visible in some circumstances. Exchanging glances, they knew they were thinking the same thing. Reaching with his crossbow, Naruto throw an arrow that made another rope cross the empty path, by the ceiling. Jumping swiftly, both jounins trapped their legs on it and reaching with their arms, they made their way to the other door.

This was the room they were aiming for.

Stopping the blond from entering first, Sasuke quickly opened the door and entered. Naruto waited for his teammate signal to follow, but it never came. Instead he was presented with a deafening noise of something crashing. Fearing for his friend and lover's life, the blond soon entered the office, to face Sasuke, sitting on the floor, with his legs locked in some card boxes full of papers. Naruto bit his tongue not to laugh: powerful Sasuke could detect any traps and illusions but will loose to some defenceless boxes which were in his path. Sasuke just glared, challenging him to try and mock him.

They both were brought back to reality at the sound of running footsteps in the staircase.

"There are three of them. Chunnin the most." – Naruto said, using his developed senses. Sasuke smirked.

"Bring them on." – understanding his teammate idea, Naruto leaned against a locker and let the other do the job.

Three big men entered the room with their kunai prepared, only to face the angry red stare of the Sharingan. Promptly, all the three of them fell lifeless on the floor.

"You didn't Mangekyou them, did you?" – Naruto questioned, feeling the men's pulse.

"First, I believe that Mangekyou is not a verb. Second, no, I didn't. They are just unconscious. They won't remember us." – the other retorted, rolling his eyes.

Then he went to the known archive and searched for the plans of the Hikari Mansion. One hour and three bureaus later, they finally found it. Sasuke looked at it and put it back in place.

"Thank God!" – the blond exclaimed. – "Now let's get out of here." – the raven agreed.

"We have to put them in their places, though."

"We may attract the attention of the other shinobi, S'suke."

"We can't leave them here. They'll know something happened." – Sasuke opposed. – "We can leave them sitting in the stairs."

And they did so. They ran to the other side of the building, taking out the arrow and the ropes, now not worried about the guard of that floor. Jumping out of the window, both teens disappeared into the night, using the shadows as cover in their path to the inn.

Once the wards and protections were put around the house, Naruto went to shower, while Sasuke draw in a scroll the scheme of the Mansion. Then it was the raven turn to shower, and when he got out of the bathroom, Naruto was already in bed, looking out of the window. Laying behind his oddly quiet lover, he put an arm around the blond's waist and pulled him closer.

"What's wrong?" – he asked.

"From today onwards, until the end of this mission, our personal life won't exit." – the blond whispered. – "So, if something happens, I won't act like your lover, I will act like your teammate."

"Nothing is going t-"

"Don't lie, S'suke." – Naruto interrupted, turning around to face the raven. – "So, I'll say this now. I love you. Even if something happens, that's not going to change."

"Usuratonkachi." – he said affectionately, savouring the usual glint he saw in the blond's eyes at the insult. – "I love you too."

* * *

There! Another one done...


	8. Water Country Arc Part IV

Sasuke and Naruto had been working at Hikari Mansion for almost two weeks.

The two jounins moved with ease around the beautiful house, and already call the inhabitants by the name. Which meant they were now well aware that their target was living under the same roof as them.

For two weeks, they had become sensitive to the circumstances around them. Such as the fact that the Hikari clan was being made hostage and the Rain shinobi were taking advantage of the luxurious house at their disposal. The main family got to keep their normal lives at the expense of their house, fortune and knowledge.

Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier with their current situation, especially because some of the shinobi kept groping him and asking him to join their _private_ parties. Naruto ended up walking around beside him to stop him from breaking any wrists. The blond had to hear him every frigging night plotting ways to torture them once they finish this mission.

Tomoyo, the missing kunoichi, was rarely seen, since she was mostly around the basement, where the Hikari clan kept their private jutsus and some developed devices.

They had now their plan completely formed; they were just waiting for their opportunity. The main problem was the child: little girl with months of life, with black hair and black eyes, very rosy and cute, who was always with Tomoyo. They hadn't figured out what was the purpose of the child presence, but as soon as they got their hands on the kunoichi's plans, they would be enlightened.

The two jounins finally saw their chance rouse when Tomoyo announce happily, or hysterically as Naruto would say, that the first part of the plan was completed and she would proceed to extract the child's essence the following Sunday.

Considering his previous experiences with Akatsuki, Naruto had the feeling that _extracting the child's essence_ meant no good for the aforementioned child, and so he convinced Sasuke to strike that Sunday. It was best to have the kunoichi busy, since she was a talented ninja, and they didn't need her power when they already had so many opponents. The problem was how to get rid of the many shinobi at the Kage's orders

Their solution was a decoy. It was decided that Naruto would produce shadow clones, and they would lure the guard squad to the deepest forest, giving them time to retrieve their weapons and put the sleep-gas bombs around the house.

They spent the next four days preparing themselves. Sasuke made Naruto repeat all the emergency actions from their original diagram and train stealth with him every night. Except for the Saturday night, when the raven send the jinchiruuki to bed early and followed him shortly after.

Next morning they woke up very early and more exited than normal, the kind of excitement that anticipated a battle.

During breakfast, Sasuke planted a gas bomb in every room and programmed it to explode three hours from then. He got back to the kitchen, continuing his work. It was Naruto time to act now. Excusing himself to the bathroom, he locked himself in the small room.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" – and two blonds appeared in front of him. He made them henge as Anbu, and told them their mission. The clones left trough the window to complete their duty.

As soon as Naruto returned to the kitchen, all the maids had a scared look on their faces. Sasuke quickly (and loudly) explained that they were all in danger (?) because some enemy ninja had attack the house and now the Hikari shinobi and the Rain shinobi had left to find them. The Kage showed up then and ordered the girls to go and do their jobs.

One hour and a half later, the family and the remaining nins had dismissed. Sasuke and Naruto excused themselves to their room, once their tasks were completed. They jumped out of the window and ran to their hideout. Naruto dispelled the seal, while Sasuke dispelled the jutsu they had put around the area to prevent any civilian infiltration. They dispelled their disguises and started to put on their jounin uniform, and also their masks.

"How many of them left to the chase?" – Naruto asked, while dressing his fishnet shirt.

"I saw about fifteen of them: seven from Hikari and eight from Rain."

"Shit! That leaves ten from Rain and three from Hikari in the house. I hope the bombs work out."

They finished dressing and equipped themselves with their weapons and prepared to return to the mansion and wait for the explosion.

Sasuke was leaving the dark of the cave, when he felt a hand on his wrist and then other on his waist, making him turn and pressing him fully against a smaller body. The blond that owned said body pushed their lips together and coaxed Sasuke's mouth open, making their tongues swirl together, in a kiss that carried the passion of their future nights together and made promises of what would be. They said nothing, Sasuke only nodded in reassurance.

When they arrived at the house, they sneaked to the back of the Mansion. That's when they heard the muffled bangs of the bombs going off, which meant it wasn't going to attract unwanted attention. They got in the house trough the back door, entering the kitchen, to face five women unconscious on the floor. For safety, they tied them together and put them, as comfortably as they could, on the storeroom.

They moved to the second floor, the top floor, and started raiding the rooms, as they had already planned. There were three rooms in each side of the magnificent staircase.

They went to the left and opened the first door. No one could be seen, but Naruto smelled someone and could faintly hear a heart beat. Cautiously, he approached the bed to look under it, when a huge man jumped from the closet behind him and head-locked him. The blond tried to fight back, but the man was taller and lifted him of the floor. He was making hand signs to perform a jutsu when we realised that it could attract the Tomoyo's attention. He tried to reach his pouch, but the man stopped him. All this happened in seconds, after which Sasuke turned around to face Naruto and what he saw almost made him faint. That could not happen, and so he buried his human feelings, turning himself into a killing weapon. Swiftly, he took a kunai from his pouch and aimed for Naruto's forehead. At last minute the blond moved to the right and the blade pierced the man's skull. The man fell, instantaneously dying. Naruto didn't heard or smelled anything else. Sasuke recovered his kunai and they left the room. The blond placed a seal on the door, preventing anyone to get in or out.

They repeated the process in the other rooms.

On the fifth room, they had another surprise, though. As soon as they entered, they were ambushed by two Rain nins, who had heard them in the other rooms. Sasuke quickly took his sword, without using chakra and with a graceful turn of his body, he sliced one of them. While this took place, Naruto grabbed three shuriken and locked the man on the wall. While his opponent struggled to get free, the blond looked at his friend. Why the hell did he used the sword? Exhibitionist bastard. He aimed to the enemy shinobi's leg and threw another shuriken, successfully limping him. Sasuke glared at the mess the other was making. Why hadn't he killed him yet?

"Just shut up and put him to sleep." – the raven did as he was told, ignoring the crying need to tell the blond he hadn't said anything, and the nin faced the red eyes of Sasuke. He got tied up and the two teens left the room.

They ended up finding two Rain shinobi, besides the previous three, in the lady's room, probably trying to find something worthy, one Hikari nin, in the first daughter's room, probably during a lover's rendez-vous, and two old ladies, who were the grandmother and one friend of hers, all of them asleep. They bounded the shinobi with chakra restraints and the other with ropes, just in case. The jounins left them locked in the rooms.

The first floor had one office, where the Lady and the Lord of the house had been talking with their shinobi captain, who was the Lord's brother. They were now laying side by side, bounded up with chakra restraints as well. It also had a playroom where the three youngest children, one girl and two boys, had been playing; they were unconscious as well. When he saw the sleeping children, Naruto's heart missed a beat.

"I forgot the children!" – he exclaimed. – "The gas won't hurt them, right?"

"Of course not, dobe. I thought about that."

"I sometimes think that you think my code name is dobe, Teme!" – Sasuke only smirked.

The two remaining rooms were a library and a small living room for the ladies. They found the grandfather and the old uncle in the living room playing chess and the nerd cousin reading in the library. All of them were restrained and the rooms sealed.

The jounins found the last six shinobi in the main living room and repeated the procedure.

They hadn't felt any sudden outbursts of chakra so they hoped the little girl was okay. They headed to the basement to ambush Tomoyo. That's when Naruto sudden stopped death in his tracks.

"What's wrong, dobe?"

"My clones just dispelled. They killed him. They know it was a trap and they're heading here." – he said quickly. Sasuke had anticipated this. They were supposed to split up. – "I'll fight them." – the blond added.

"No, they are too many. I have much more experience in fighting larger numbers. I'll stay." – no way he was going to left Naruto to fight fifteen men who were good ninja.

"It's because they are many that I have to stay." – Naruto got angry. Did Sasuke think he was not good enough? – "I have better endurance. You are better in quick fights. You should go fight Tomoyo." – Sasuke knew he was right. He just didn't want to split. He was not being objective and he knew it.

"What if-"

"No." – Naruto interrupted him. Sasuke sighed resignedly. He gave a quick peck on the blond's lips and left for the underground floor. So much for the teammates behaviour only.

_- Naruto's scenery - _

Naruto walked outside to wait his enemies in the front entrance. He would not fight them in a family house. And he was going to give his best not to wound the Hikari nins beyond amends.

He pulled his shurikens out and threw them around the trees. The weapons had small strings attached to them and made a web of invisible threads. It would delay them enough so that Naruto could feel their positions with his senses.

"Let's have some fun, kit." – Kyuubi said. Naruto smirked.

He soon felt the strings vibrate. Five from the left, five from the right and five from the centre, and approaching fast. He took out his gigantic shurikens and pointed them at two trees at each side of the main path. He waited and waited, until the five shinobi, all of them from Rain, appeared on the path.

"Rasengan-shuriken!" – he made the trees collapse and crash the men.

Two of them, however, saw the trap and avoided it in time. He had to take them out of his way fast, because the others were approaching. Opting for an attacking tactic, the blond started to run in their direction. Taking out two kunai, he aimed for the men's hearts, but they avoided it, straggling to the centre, getting themselves exactly where Naruto wanted them.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" – and the two shinobi found themselves surrounded by dozens of blonds, who prepared to attack.

Both of enemy ninja dominated the fire element, so, with an amazing burst of flames, almost every shadow clone was destroyed. Two sets of hands appeared from the clouds of smoke, surprising the nins and trapping them to the ground. They manage to get free of the clones to dodge two kunai flying in their direction. Naruto had trusted the kunai to pierce their skulls, but the only thing he did was give away his position.

The nins launched themselves at Naruto, who, adopting a defence stance, blocked their punches. One of them managed to kick the blond's knee making him loose his balance. To prevent himself from falling, the jinchiruuki propped himself on his hands and kicked the two men in the face, showing an amazing agility. They were projected back by a rush of wind, who pressed them against a tree. Neatly, four shurikens locked them onto the trunk, and as the wind dispersed the two Rain shinobi saw a blond glowing with red chakra press their pulse point on the neck until they fell unconscious.

Instinctively, the blond snapped his head to the side to smell the air. They were coming. Without any other warning, ten shinobi jumped of the trees to surrender the blond, crawling in a feline attack position. He wasn't using any of the Kyuubi chakra though, only his senses.

One after the other, the nins attacked. Naruto was blocking, punching, kicking, shunning their attacks. One after the other, they were thrown above the blond's head, kicked to the side or projected back.

Hoping that Sasuke had already made his presence noticed, the blond gathered the fox chakra and in an amazing outburst, all the nins smashed into the tall trees. Naruto was panting hard, he couldn't do this very often; it required great effort to keep the explosion at low levels. The shinobi recovered and got back to the fight.

"Rasengan!"

A ball of chakra collapsed against the first shinobi, piercing his stomach and leaving him bleeding on the floor. Diverting his gaze from the dying figure, Naruto brought his attention back to the other ninja. He jumped to a high twig and took out three gigantic shurikens aiming for them, even though he was hoping they could evade the weapons. Five of them did, but two were harmed, one lost his arm and the other got a deep cut on the abdomen. The other two were nowhere to be seen. However the bond could feel them moving behind him. He turned around and threw two kunai to their heads only to see them dispel in a cloud of smoke. From below, those same two ninja grabbed his feet and put a kunai trough his stomach and another trough his thigh.

Naruto lost his balance and fell from the tree. His claws allowed him to grab the trunk. He put one foot on the tree trunk and gathering chakra on his feet made himself be projected above his opponents' heads and to fall behind them. Once he got on the floor and ignoring the excruciating pain, he snatched his katana and making it roll above his head, he avoided the blocks of his target by bending over, and perforated the other's stomach.

He looked up and could see that there were still six to go.

There were three on each side of him. Two from both sides attacked. Naruto jumped and doing a split in the air hit them in the head. On of them fell, hitting his head and got knocked out. The other got stabbed in the forehead by the kunai he had used to attack Naruto, who took it from his own leg with a growl of pain.

While Naruto was distracted, the tallest one got a hold on him. The poor man didn't see the katana shifting and piercing his thigh. He jumped back in pain to see an arrow puncture his arm and his abdomen. Aiming for the others with his crossbow, Naruto made three of them smash into the trees by the chakra infused on the arrows, hitting their heads and falling unconscious.

The last one moved to the centre avoiding his disabled comrades.

"It's just us, blondie."

The man made some hand signs and the earth crumbled below the jounin feet. He jumped from rock to rock to avoid the opening fissure and brought himself to a strong branch. He had twisted his ankle but Kyuubi was already on it. The man made needles of the rocks and threw them to Naruto, who avoided most of them by hiding behind the trunk. The blond was panting hard, trying to recuperate the control over the situation.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" – that would gave him time to think.

And thousands of Narutos appeared, surrounding the ninja. All of them took their gigantic shurikens and aimed for the man. He avoided most of them, while others just did non-deathly cuts. The remaining nin looked around for the real blond, but he didn't find him. Because said blond was falling from the tree canopy. The shinobi looked up, to see a elbow crash into his face and to feel a kunai pierce trough his eye. He didn't feel anything else.

It wasn't a very elaborated attack, but maybe Naruto could spicy it up a bit for Sasuke.

The blond jounin then fell on his back while his breath evened out. The air smelled like blood and mud, misery and darkness. He would never get used to kill. He got up. It was time to go help Sasuke.

Naruto put quick bandages on the wounded, tied them with the unconscious, and closed the dead's eyes. He summoned a toad, Gamabunta, and asked him to take them to Tsunade.

He then ran to the house.

_- Sasuke's scenery - _

"_No." – Naruto interrupted him. Sasuke sighed resignedly. He gave a quick peck on the blond's lips and left for the underground floor. So much for the teammates behaviour only._

He walked by the living room and the kitchens to find out that everyone was still asleep. The raven slid down the stairs and took in his surroundings. A glorious arcade led the way to the three rooms on the basement: a clan meeting quarters, a private library and archive and the chakra accumulation device, which was the front door.

Sasuke summoned a small snake and made the jutsu to see trough its eyes. The snake crawled below the door and Sasuke could see Tomoyo, frenetically drawing seals from a centre figure where the child lay. The Kage was laying lifeless on the floor near the altar and he was bleeding from his ear. Silently opening the door, Sasuke stood there with his sword ready to attack.

"You took your time to get in here." – Tomoyo said. Sasuke got nervous. Had she always known their plan? Did she know that Naruto was outside? – "I've been feeling you outside the door for ten minutes now. Scared?"

'Of what? You? Please!' – Sasuke thought. But, opposing to Naruto, he did not have the need to talk with his soon to be victims. Instead, he launched himself to the kunoichi. She snatched her own blade and their weapons crossed in the air, making sparkles flew from the impact point.

They engaged in a skilled fight, their moves graceful and precise. Sasuke dodged a blow meant to his heart and jumped above his enemy, cutting her shoulder. She shrieked in pain and turned around catching his leg with her blade. The wound was only superficial though. They jumped back, measuring each other.

"Who sent you?" – Tomoyo asked. – "Was that retarded village of mine? Konoha? They are as simple as this man's village." – she pointed to the Kage. – "They want power but are too afraid to search for it. I'm not though."

"You have no idea what power means." – Sasuke retorted, unable to stop himself since that speech was touching a very special nerve in him.

"Please! Not that lecture again." – she yelled as they started to move around in the room facing each other. – "I know what it means: it means that no one will ever be able to defeat me and all the nation will bend to my command."

"That's just brute force."

The raven ran forward after speaking those last few words and tried to slice her in half, but she was fast and turning her body slightly to the left, she stabbed Sasuke superficially in the abdomen, since he changed his route at the last minute. The chakra device glowed and the child cried and Tomoyo, in her excitement of seeing her objective almost complete, lost her focus. Sasuke saw a chance and rolling the sword above his head, he beheaded her.

It was for this sight that Naruto entered the room.

Sasuke had a hand pressing his bleeding stomach and the woman laid dead in the floor. His teammate was looking disgusted to her head.

"Powerful people are those who don't have to blackmail other into acting for them, because they'll do it freely. One can do anything if he's not alone."

He then turned and saw Naruto at the entrance.

They looked at each other, measuring each other in their murderous persona. It was always scary for each other to see such a cold and calculating expression in each other's face, when they cherished so much the love they usually saw in the other's eyes. Naruto was still processing Sasuke's last sentence.

The blond ran to him and hugged him. When they broke the contact they were already on their normal state, the cold masks and murderous eyes gave place to lively blue eye and glowing onyx ones. When their eyes locked, was when Naruto understood that Sasuke had been seriously wounded and he got a worried, the emotion plain visible in the blue pools.

The jounins approached the altar. Together they lift the child and erased the seals. The entire room lost its glow. The blond, who was holding the little girl, put her down on the inactive altar once again. She was very quiet, looking at her saviours. The blond smiled at her and she returned the smile in her own baby way.

Then, Naruto made Sasuke take his hand so that he could make an improvised curative. It was only after that, that he checked the Kage's pulse. He was still alive.

"We have to dispose the bodies." – Sasuke looked around. – "And take all this scrolls to the Hokage."

"Yes, but the bodies are going with us." – the blond declared. It was normal procedure to burn the enemies' bodies. But they had time and toads to do the job, so Naruto didn't see why their families couldn't hold them decent funerals. – "They were fighting for their leader and died as heroes, so we are going to send them to their village." – Sasuke smiled. Sweet and just, moronic blond. He just kept making Sasuke fall in love more.

_- Time lapse - _

Two hours, another visit from Gamabunta, lots of curses and lots of time wasted in erasing seals and placing the household members, some of them a little fat, in the living room later, the two jounins were waiting, sitting on the sofas, for them to wake up.

Finally they stirred and one by one all of them wake up, confused by the two masked presences, especially because the smaller one, who, in his clothes covered in blood, had a deathly appearance and was making the baby jump in his lap, playing with her hair and singing stupid songs. The other kept rolling his eyes at such a display. The latest was the first to notice the family gaze. He looked at them, cold and emotionless.

"Maybe someone should take the children to another room." – he suggested. A young maid left the room, taking the children for a bath and a film to distract them. Afterwards, Sasuke continued. – "There were ninja who died in some of the rooms. I trust the Hikari shinobi to follow the cleaning procedure." – the Hikari captain nodded. – "The Kage is dead. As are two of your shinobi. The others were taken to our hidden village to testify since they attacked us." – he looked at Naruto, who had been a strong opposition in the next point. – "My teammate and I are going to include your family in our report so it's plausible that you are going to be called to testify as well."

"I will make sure it's rapid and safe." – the blond said.

"We also need you to tell us if you know this child." – the raven pointed to the baby.

"No, what we know is that she comes from Konohagakure, the same village as Tomoyo." – Lord Hikari said. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"Okay, then, that would be all." – the blond said happily. – "We are going to take her and we'll be on our way." – and they got up.

"Wait, sirs." – Lady Hikari stopped them. – "We are very thankful for rescuing our family."

"It was a side effect." – Sasuke interrupted her, coldly.

"Teme!" – Naruto reprimanded. – "I'm sorry for him; he isn't familiar with the concept of sensitivity." – the clan members laughed discreetly.

"Thank you anyway." – Lord Hikari put in, talking more to Sasuke than to Naruto. – "Maybe we can repay your help." – Naruto got serious all of a sudden.

"We did our duty. We are not going to take money for it."

"Alright, then!" – his wife quickly amended. – "Maybe you would like to take a shower, rest and eat before you leave." – the woman said. Naruto almost fainted from the self control he was putting himself trough not to scream 'Yes, Yes!'. He looked at Sasuke pleadingly. Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on, Teme! We have time! They can help us set the baby. I don't know about you, but I can't take care of one now since I reek of blood."

"No." – the raven simply said.

"Come on, Teme! Please!"

"Dobe, stop it."

"Please ! Pleeeeeeeeeease! Pleeee-"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, sometimes I swear I can't stand you."

"Yay! Thank you, Teme."

"We leave tonight, got it? And no arguments."

"Yes, sir!"

They took long baths and a nap. They had dinner.

After being properly rested, fed, cleaned and wearing cleaned clothes (They burned their vests as they did after each mission. They were _uncleanable_, Naruto's word.) the jounins join the family in the living room.

The same young maid who took the children to bed handed the baby girl with appropriated clothes, changed, fed and sleeping. Naruto hold her and put her in the makeshift carrier he was using. The child clutched his jacket and snuggled closer. The blond smiled affectionately. Unable to ignore such a loving sight, Sasuke put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Is your biological clock ticking, dobe?"

"Shut up, Teme!" – the blond said a little flushed. – "We are going to take turns carrying her."

"Why, when you look so motherly?"

"I'm a man, you bastard."

"Not from where I stand, dead last."

"Whaaa? How can you say such a thing when I'm the most handsome, masculine, muscular, intelligent …" – and so on with many more complicated words, the blond kept praising himself beyond the moment when Sasuke forgot what they were talking about. Even the blond forgot his point. Eventually Sasuke smirked, enjoying the knowledge that Naruto was caressing the baby's covered head unconsciously. He would tease the blond at an appropriated time.

"You are also delusional."

"Yes, of cour- Hey! No I'm not! Teme!" – Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes, you are, dobe."

And off they went, bickering and bantering all the way to Konoha.

* * *

I was not born to do action scenes. It took me so long to finish it. Still I think i've done it okay. What do you think?

Their adventure with the baby it's only starting... Wait up to see how it goes.


	9. Return to Konoha

Here is the ninth chapter (since the first one doesn't count)!

**Warnings:** Do remember what I said a few chapters back about **explicit sexual content between two males**, just jump the scene with the '_- Lemon Warning -_'.

This aplies to all the story, but I've figured that if you came this far, you know what you are reading.

Also, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! It really makes me want to write faster...

* * *

It was late in the night, so Sasuke and Naruto decided to stop for camping.

The blond was still carrying the baby, because he wouldn't let Sasuke do it, even though he said they would take turns. It was not like he didn't trust Sasuke to care of a child, but Sasuke had been wounded and Naruto didn't want to burden him more.

They stopped on a secluded clearing. Sasuke set the tent and then the fire. After that, Naruto handed him the girl, who giggled and stretched her arms to pull Sasuke's hair. He dodged her attacks and it became a game between them. The blond left them and withdrawn a bit to the side to perform the simple protection seals.

He then got back to their camping site to see something that almost made him suspect he was trapped on an illusion. In fact he even made the signs to dispel the genjutsu. Sasuke had his sleeping bag fixed before him and the baby laid there, while Sasuke tickled her and…

"Who is a pretty girl? Who is a pretty girl?" – he was doing baby talk! While he played with her tiny feet and tiny hands, which latched onto his pale fingers.

Naruto stood there mesmerized. Of course he knew Sasuke was a very loving man and he would go to extremes to make the people he loved happy, but he was also positive that the raven would never let them know what he did. In that, he was a lot like his brother. Even with Naruto, he would not talk, unless he was very, very fragile; and sometimes, even in those times, he would just let Naruto _see_ the emotions. That's why, seeing a so unguarded Sasuke, the blond was thinking what of Sasuke he was yet to see.

He walked to them, unintentionally stepping on a dry twig and making Sasuke notice his presence. The raven became a little flushed but gave no other sign that he had just done something out of the ordinary. Naruto smiled brightly and open his arms to the baby, while hovering above her. Predictably, she made a movement to get up to hold him, but she couldn't; she didn't give up though, and kept on moving around until she got herself in a sitting position.

"Oh, oh! We have a fighter! That's right baby, never give up!" – and as a reward the blond lifted her and made her fly. – "Woohoo! We are an eagle. Watch us fly trough the skies."

And he carefully moved around the clearing with the baby to emphasize his point of them being an eagle. She laughed and did some sounds that meant how much fun she was having. Sasuke got conscious all of a sudden that he had been giggling for quite some time and he abruptly stopped. When the crystalline sound came to an end, Naruto stopped as well and faced the raven. There was something in their locked gazes that it was too early to voice, but both of them knew it was there.

"Here, hold her, while I prepare her soup." – and he handed the baby to Sasuke. She was tired of playing, so she laid her head on Sasuke's chest, snuggling and looking very attentively to the world around her. The blond got back to this serene sight. – "God, not even the little ones resist your charm, huh?" – Sasuke just smiled. – "Now, stop falling in love with the only one you can't have. Give her to me and go make us some dinner 'cause I'm starving."

"Dobe." – it was the only agreement Naruto got.

When Sasuke got back with some noodles and veggies, the baby girl was already asleep. Naruto laid her on Sasuke's sleep bag between their bodies, while they started to eat.

"I wish I knew her name." – the blond said with his mouth full. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"First, moron, eat first and with your mouth closed and then talk." – Naruto ignored him and kept going with his fake poor manners. – "Second, she probably doesn't have one, she is so little and Tomoyo was missing for so long, she probably was a newborn when she was taken." – the jinchiruuki shook his head disapprovingly.

"Poor girl. Their parents must be so worried." – Sasuke considered his options. Was this a good time to bring the subject? He had planned to talk about it when they got nearer the village, but he may not have such a good opportunity.

"Look, Naruto." – the raven called. – "Have you ever considered that she may not have any parents?" – the blond seemed shocked.

"If she doesn't, it would be terrible! She would have to go to an orphanage. Those places are horrible!"

"I know. That's why I ask you: what are you planning on doing?"

"What?" – Naruto was confused. What could he do?

"Please, dobe, focus." – Naruto only heard that tone twice in Sasuke's voice. One time when he apologised for leaving and again when he confessed his love. And then it hit him. What he would do…

"I will ask baa-chan to keep her." – he concluded, looking straight to Sasuke.

"That's what I thought." – the raven simply said. – "Have you ever consider that you are just seventeen? Going eighteen soon? You're too young."

"So what? I'm old enough to kill, but not to take care of a child?" – Naruto snapped.

"It's just… it's a lot of responsibility and you have no idea of what to do." – Sasuke's voice was controlled as if he had planned this discussion, which he had, but we shouldn't be aware of it yet.

"I'll learn." – with every question Sasuke made, the blond got more certain of his resolution.

"People are going to ostracize her because of you." – that was passing the line.

"What the hell, Sasuke! It's not your business! It's not you who will take the responsibility, so forget it, I'll do it on my own." – things were going better than planned. The avenger looked away. This was it.

"What if I wanted the same?"

"What?"

"What if I wanted to take care of her too?" – Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no sound got out. – "I'm well aware that this is too sudden, but our relationship doesn't have to change. We can evolve at our own pace, as long as we agree to take care of her the best we can and independently of what our relationship is." – Naruto got mute. He didn't know what to say. The shook his head to put his thoughts into order.

"You want to raise her with me, S'suke?" – with just that, Sasuke knew the blond was in lover mode. The raven nodded. - "Wow!" – it was the blond very eloquent answer. – "We've come from best friends to lovers and now to parents in one month… My life is just that odd."

"Do you regret anything?" – Sasuke questioned immediately, panicking. Seeing the frown on his forehead, Naruto smothered it, chuckling lightly.

"No, nothing that happened between us I could ever regret." – he said. The raven breathed out. – "But I don't know about her."

"Yeah, me too. However, I'm well aware that I will not let her be abandoned."

"Yes, sir!" – they laughed. Naruto remembered something. – "Do you even know if she is an orphan?"

"One of Tomoyo's scrolls was her birth certificated and both parents were shinobi and are now deceased." – Naruto nodded, looking at the baby and feeling sorry for her luck, pretty similar to the both boys' fortune. – "She may have other family, but they never came forward searching for her, so I would say they don't care." – Naruto nodded again. He looked up.

"Come on, Teme, time to sleep." – Sasuke lifted the girl, while Naruto put the fire out and tidied up the clearing, packing up their things. He took Sasuke's sleeping bag to the tent and put the two together, so the child could lay between them.

They laid down, with the baby girl in the middle, covered with a fluffy blanket besides the bags' cover. Shortly after, the blond was sleeping with a hand protectively over the baby's body. Sasuke put his hand above Naruto's and closed his eyes.

Maybe he would revive his clan after all, just not in the way he had been expecting at the age of twelve.

_-Time lapse – _

It was almost dawn.

Two boys walked the path leading to Konoha's tough gates. With each step, both of them got more nervous. While Naruto would not stop moving and jumping and talking, Sasuke would simply not talk and not give sign he was actually alive. They had opted to arrive at the village at night, so they could avoid curious stares. In the arms of the blond, lay a small raven child.

"We should go to the Hokage Tower before anything else." – he said.

"Yes." – Sasuke agreed. – "We need to deliver our report and have the baby for a check-up. And I, the traitor, would rather not go to the hospital with the demon…" – he pointed at Naruto. – "… and the child the both of us, who are men, are planning on adopting." – Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, we would be news tomorrow."

They walked silently to the Tower.

They had planned on not telling their friends about them right away, because they didn't how they would accept. Both of them were blind to said friends' attempts to bring them together. But they would tell them about the girl since they would find out soon enough, anyway.

They entered the gates, and some of the shinobi on night duty looked oddly at them, walking side by side as always, but now the blond had a child wrapped protectively in his arms. Used to odd things coming from those two, they just dismissed it as one of Naruto and Sasuke things.

They reached the outside of Hokage's office to encounter Shizune napping in her desk. They smirked mischievously and let out a warm wave of chakra. It startled the secretary, who jumped awake only to fall from her chair. She got up and looked at them with red eyes from sleep deprivation. Her hair was a mess and she had a crazy look that made both boys took a step back, regretting having wake her up. She recognized them and returned to her composed persona.

"Thank God, you are back." – she said, brushing her hair with her fingers. – "Tsunade-sama has been worried crazy. Why it took you so long to get here? It's been two weeks since Gamabunta was here." – they said nothing, but Naruto uncovered the baby a bit, so Shizune could see her. – "Oh, I see. I will wake Tsunade-sama." – and she left for the last floor of the Tower.

Naruto entered the office unceremoniously. Sasuke followed, reasoning that Tsunade's wrath for such a disrespectful action will be directed at the blond. They sat and fifteen minutes later the blonde monster entered the room, looking displeased at them. She sat on her chair. Sasuke handed her a enrolled scroll with the mission report.

"Okay, so let's hear it." – she said.

"Hear what, baa-chan?" – the blond said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. As usual, Sasuke let Naruto deal with the Godaime.

"What do you think, brat?! First, why are you carrying a child? Second, why did you send me eight dead enemy bodies, eighteen prisoners, plus the Kage? And where is the final dispositive the scrolls mention?"

"Hokage-sama." – Sasuke called. She looked at him breathing angrily. – "This child is the final dispositive. She is a citizen from Konoha. Her birth certificate came with the jutsu scrolls."

"Is she the orphan?"

"Yes, baa-chan." – her blond brat was never this respectful. Something was yet to say. Seeing his protectively hold on the baby, she accurately guessed what was this about.

"You don't want to give her away, right, Naruto?" – she asked. The blond nodded. – "Don't even think about it! You're too young." – Neither of them got surprised at her sudden outburst. Naruto looked oddly at Sasuke, who smirked.

" 'So what? I'm old enough to kill, but not to take care of a child?' " – the blond said mechanically.

"You are not ready for such a responsibility, brat. How will you take care of her, do your duty and keep the lifestyle you have, huh?"

" 'I'll learn.' " – the blond answered.

"This will infuriate people."

"I can do it. I'm not alone anyway."

Tsunade the directed her gaze at the raven, slouched in the chair, lazily, as if he didn't care. Tsunade knew better and could perceive his tense shoulders and, although she couldn't see because of the desk in front of her, his hand was very close to where Naruto's knee should be.

"I'm guessing who are in this too, Uchiha?" – she asked, carefully.

"Yes, I am, Hokage-sama." – she supported her forehead in her intertwined fingers, so that they couldn't see her smile. How dense could those two be? They were remarkable that's for sure.

"You know that most of my migraines came from you two? Other reasons include civil and world wars. Oh, wait that may be caused by you two as well." – the Hokage said sarcastically. She looked up and walked to them. – I'll allow it. I hope you know where are you getting yourselves into. I'll have to take her for observation purposes, and I'll make Shizune filed a new adoption sheet." – the blonde took the baby from Naruto's arms.

"How long will you need her?" – surprisingly it was Sasuke who spoke. She looked at him smugly.

"Why Uchiha, missing your baby already?" – he got a little flushed and Tsunade burst out laughing. He glared but she was immune. – "Tonight you can stop by the hospital. I hope that gives you time to set a nursery." – both boys paled. – "Don't tell me you forgot." – she was smirking broadly at them now. She sighed. – "I shall ask Shizune to go shopping for you. Expect her this afternoon."

They got up and prepared to leave. When they were opening the door, Tsunade called.

"Where will you be living, by the way?"

"In my house." – they both said.

"I see you have issues to solve." - she grinned. – "I'll ask Shizune to take the things to the Uchiha compound." – it was Sasuke's time to smirk. – "Oh, and by the way, your paycheck will be used for it."

"What the hell, baa-chan?! Isn't this supposed to be a gift?"

"Of course not. First, because you didn't gave birth to her, am I wrong?" – Naruto mumbled incoherencies, while Sasuke sneered. – "Second, because taking care of the mess you brought back for the _secret_ mission, secret being the key word here, took a lot of money from the village! And now… shoo!" – and she proceeded to wave at them like they were flies.

The teens left the Hokage Tower and walked home. It was very early, so there were not many people on the streets. They arrived at the place where they usually separated. They looked at each other. It was weird to leave each other after being use to be in the other's presence for so long. They already had their balance as lovers. Sasuke was the first to look away.

"Do you want to shower and rest in my place?" – he asked. – "We can clean the mansion afterwards." – Naruto didn't understand. – "You know, that way we can live together and each have his own room." – Naruto blushed. He would like to live with Sasuke.

"Okay." – and they turned and headed to the Uchiha compound. Naruto then spoke again. – "What will we call her?" – Sasuke shrugged. – "Come on, Teme, can't you think of anything?"

"I don't know, dobe, don't bother me." – that was a little rash. But Naruto had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"What about your mother's name?"

Sasuke looked at him surprised and stopped. Naruto noticed a few steps further and looked back to the raven. The sun was rising in the horizon. Sasuke's face softened and he approached the blond. Closer than normal friends should be. He brought a hand to the other's face and gently caressed his cheek.

"Since when are you a mind reader?" – Naruto smiled.

"I have always mastered reading Sasukes. It's a natural talent."

Sasuke smirked and leaned in to brush their lips together. He broke the contact quickly and they resumed their path, brushing their hands with each step this time. Both of them were blind to the brown eyes watching them and the canine grin adorning those features.

They finally reached Sasuke's small house.

"Go on, you can go first. You know where the towels are right? I think I have some of your clothes in my closet, so hurry up." – Sasuke said, while taking off his sandals. Only after that, he noticed Naruto's embarrassed expression. – "Oi, dobe!" – it was so easy to understand the blond.

"Don't call me that, Teme!" – but it didn't have the usual strength.

"If you want something, you just have to say it, 'cause I'm not a psychic."

"How come I'm always the one who asks?" – Sasuke turned his back on him, so Naruto couldn't see his flushed cheeks.

"'Cause I'm to embarrassed to do it." – he headed to the bathroom, when he noticed that the blond wasn't following him. He glanced back. – "Coming?"

Naruto was still frozen.

Sasuke approached him and, tilting his chin up, pressed his lips together again. This time, it was more intense. The blond pressed back, hinting at Sasuke to open his mouth. The raven did so, but didn't let Naruto dominate the kiss, instead he pushed his tongue into the blond's mouth, making their tongues swirl together. He walked backwards, never breaking the contact, with his hands on Naruto's waist, and the blond's on his neck.

They reached the bedroom door.

"Should I continue to the bathroom or here is fine?" – he asked.

_- Lemon warning - _

Naruto didn't answer, instead resumed their kiss, while his back was pressed against the door. Sasuke pushed their bodies together, both of them relishing at the friction. Sasuke managed to open the door and guided the blond to the bed. Once his knees hit the edge of the bed, Naruto sat and broke their kiss to undress Sasuke. The raven did the same and soon they were both naked and the bed was undone.

Sasuke kneed in front of the blond and kissed sweetly.

"It's my turn today, okay?" - the blond swallowed hard and nodded.

"Are you sure, S'suke?"

"Yes, love, of course."

And he got up to sit beside Naruto. He made the blond turn to him and clashed their tongues ardently. He laid back and made the other lay on top of him. Naruto moaned into the kiss, while Sasuke granted him the dominance.

He broke the kiss and brought his head to the pale neck, planting open mouth kisses along the muscled skin, until he reached the junction of the neck, where he sucked harder. Sasuke whimpered and moved his neck so that the blond could have better access. Naruto continued to let a trail of reddish marks of biting and sucking. He reached one nipple and bit the pink nub to lick it after and sucking gently. Sasuke lost it, it felt so good. He moaned and panted hard, still trying to control himself.

He moved on the bed, until he was laying on top of Sasuke, kissing passionately, although sweetly and caring. He could feel the other's apprehension, so this wouldn't be rough or intense, just gentle.

Sasuke cried out in need. Naruto let his hands feel everything of the other's body, rubbing the nipples, trailing the abs, until he reached the growing erection. He wrapped his fingers around the base and pumped it languidly. Sasuke moaned and thrust up. Naruto shifted until he was beside Sasuke. He kept moving his hand, but this time he kissed the raven and made his tongue move in time with his movements. Sasuke whimpered and brought his hand to the blond's neck to pull him closer as if it would increase the contact between them.

They hadn't been with each other for weeks now, and they both were craving for the other's body.

Naruto broke the kiss, sucked on his own three fingers and brought them to the raven's entrance. He bent slightly to take a pink nub into his mouth and suck on it. One of his arms was pillowing the raven's head in a half embrace, while the other hand kept pushing in shallowly and then pulled out. Sasuke hissed at the feeling. It wasn't pleasant at all. However, when Naruto didn't push further, just let his fingers linger, teasing him, Sasuke was feeling as if something was missing. Unconsciously, he rammed against the fingers. It was Naruto's cue, and with a violent thrust of his tongue on the other's mouth, the blond thrust one finger in. He looked at the raven.

"Are you ok?"

"Please… ah… if you can do it… ngnh… so can I… and better."

Naruto smiled at the words and pushed another finger in, parting them in a scissoring motion. Sasuke could feel the unshed tears in his eyes. He had endured so much more pain many times before, but this was worse. This was a different kind of pain, because it made you want to feel it, completely vulnerable. He was giving total control to someone else. Naruto kissed the tears away as soon as they fell.

"I think it's better if we stop." – he said. He didn't retreat his fingers, though and waited for the other's permission.

"No, I… ah… want you… please, don't stop. You're not hurting me." – it was true. His problem was not the pain, it was the exposure.

Naruto understood. He felt different, though. While Naruto prized feeling loved above everything else, and thus preferring bottoming, Sasuke needed to be in control and feel like the things he loved belonged to him. Their childhoods could explain those feelings. That's probably why Naruto would let Sasuke give his name to the baby.

As Naruto kept his movements, Sasuke was feeling more and more stimulated. He moaned with every thrust and his fingers were tightening around the blond's free hand. Naruto pulled out and push in again and-

"Oh, GOD!" – Sasuke's upper body lifted from the bed as his all body contracted with the pleasure, his sweet spot was hit dead-on. Naruto smiled. 'Found it.'

Taking his fingers away, Naruto shifted them until he was propped on his arms and legs above Sasuke. Their eyes locked and Naruto got the consent he needed. He brought his throbbing cock to Sasuke's entrance and teased it, until the raven pushed back, in his desire. Slicking the hole with pre-cum, Naruto pushed in superficially.

"Fast or slow, S'suke?"

"Slow." – it was all the answer he gave.

Naruto pushed in a bit more and gave the other time to adjust. Sasuke brought his arms to the tanned neck for leverage. Seeing Sasuke so lost, the blond felt powerful, but at the same time a little guilty and wanting to kiss the discomfort away. He thrust in more deeply, brushing the raven's prostate. Sasuke moaned and felt his way until the blond's ass. Deeming himself ready enough, Sasuke pulled Naruto against his body, making the blond thrust all the way in. Naruto gasped, and Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Needy, are we?"

"Shut it, dobe." - and the bastard was back.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Naruto pulled out and pushed in again, setting a slow pace. He changed his angle so that he could please the other with each thrust. The blond kept lowering his head to plant soft butterfly kisses on the ravens' cheeks, mouth, neck. Sasuke was panting and moaning lowly, as if their gentle lovemaking was glorifying the room. Even the blond was less vocal than usual. They looked straight into each other's eyes, admiring each other, while Naruto kept his measured pace, and even as he brought his hand to Sasuke's erection and started to stroke. Sasuke left the blond's buttocks and brought one of his hands to touch himself, his hand covering Naruto's. The blond massaged the raven's balls as Sasuke kept stroking himself.

Naruto was feeling the ball of pressure increase in his lower abdomen, his orgasm building itself slowly. He thrust more deeply each time, panting hard and kissing Sasuke's neck to keep himself grounded and not to be lost in the ecstasy of taking his lover. He kept pleasuring the other as he felt his control reaching its breaking point. Sasuke moaned lowly as he brought his hands to the tan neck, pulling Naruto for a mind-blowing kiss.

And mind-blowing it was, because, just like that, without warning, both of them came, sobbing lightly into the kiss. Naruto thrust a couple of times more until they returned to reality from the blissful, ecstatic state induced by their respective lover.

_- End of lemon - _

They opened their eyes and looked at each other. They smiled.

"Are you okay?" – the blond asked again.

"Yeah." – Sasuke said with a wince as Naruto pulled out and laid beside him. – "I'm thoroughly satisfied in fact." – Naruto propped himself in an arm to look at him surprised.

"Are you?" – Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and laid his head on the pale chest, while snuggling closer. –"I agree. This was very satisfying."

Sasuke brought his arms to surround the other's waist, while pressing sweet kisses on the other's forehead. Naruto stood there, quietly enjoying the raven's presence. After a few moments, tough, he had already been quiet for too long.

"Sasuke." – he called. – "Are we going to name her after your mother?"

"If it's okay with you."

"Of course it is, bastard." – he thought about it for a while. – "Look, is it fine if we call her Uchiha Mikoto?" – Sasuke glanced down. He had thought Naruto was going to make a scene about naming the girl. Of course, Sasuke had planned doing exactly that. And he had expected a big fight over the girl's surname, with him winning of course. So he was surprised to hear Naruto say that.

"I would like that. But… it doesn't bother you? She is going to be yours as well."

"It'll be a little weird since I always expected that there would be little Uzumakis running around some day, but I'm with you and not with some girl and you need to revive your clan after all, so you might as well start now." – he grinned. Sasuke hugged him tighter.

"Have I ever told how much I love you?"

"Not today…"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They got silent for a while, basking in the afterglow. Moments after, they were both deeply asleep.

* * *

So, we've seen a new side of Sasuke this chapter, huh?

If you are ploting ways to turtore me for delaying the explanation for what the heck is gong on with Naruto, and if I were you I would be, please just wait a little longer. It's coming...


	10. Our Baby

**Please remember, **chapter rated M for **explicit sexual content between two males**. Please, I don't want to get flames for this, so have my warning in mind when you start your reading. If you are uncomfortable with this, jump the scene with the '_- Lemon Warning -_'. Thak you! =]

And here it comes! Why is Naruto getting flowers?!

* * *

"Look, lady, it was the Hokage who sent us here, so could you have the grace of going to get her instead of making us lose our time with bureaucracy?" – Sasuke intervened coldly, finally losing his patience. The young woman at the reception blushed bright red and stuttered her apologies and went to call her shishou.(1)

It was already dark outside.

They had came to Konoha's Hospital to take their baby home, but as soon as they gotten to the reception, the young nurse there had told them that there had been no baby girl admitted that day. Naruto had smiled patiently and started telling his story again, but the answer was the same. Finally Sasuke's short temper had given in.

"She was ogling you, teme! It's unbelievable, no matter what they still think you're a god."

"Jealous, dobe?"

"Shut it!"

Naruto was not jealous, but still, it was the truth. Naruto had now the same kind of attention, both positive and negative, and he knew how annoying that could be. Practically every girl in the village had forgiven Sasuke from his betrayal as soon as he had taken off his shirt while training. Any other villager had done the same, discarding the betrayal as justice for his clan. The blond had joked saying that the men who were shunning him were the ones whose wives had called them 'Sasuke' in an intimate moment. The Rookie 9 had laughed.

The young woman came back with the busty Hokage.

"Let's go, brats." – Sasuke scowled, reasoning that his association with Naruto had granted him the nickname of 'brat'.

They followed her to the first floor where the Maternity and Paediatrics Unit were. The entire floor smelled like baby lotions and teddy bears could be seen anywhere, as well as balloons and toys. Finally they reached one office in the middle of an corridor. Tsunade opened the door.

"Oh, please, baby, calm down."

The teens paled. That voice could only belong to one pinkette. Nonetheless they forgot their worries when they heard the baby, now baptized Mikoto, cries. Both of them entered the room. As soon as she felt them, Mikoto stopped crying. She got restless, though. She was standing on a baby crib, trying to get out. As soon as she saw them, she laughed. And they smiled to her. Sakura was confused for a while, but she noticed them right away.

Naruto dashed trough the room, whit his arms stretched. She tried to jump lightly as far as her clothed pink legs would let her, her arms up to be held. The blond laughed and took her, lifting her above his head.

"Hello, pretty girl. Missed us much?" – his answer was her baby sounds. He brought her down and she snuggled against his chest. Sasuke approached them and as soon as he got within her tiny arm reach she fisted his shirt with her tiny hand and pulled him closer. She didn't let go of Naruto though.

"I think that the brat-junior wants to be hugged by both of you." – the Godaime told them.

The boys looked at ach other. Could they do PDA? She giggled looking up at them. Sasuke took the lead and put a hand on the base of Naruto's back and stepped closer. The blond and Mikoto were looking at him expectantly. Getting the hint, Sasuke bent over and kissed the girl on the forehead and spoke lowly, so that only the jounin and their baby could hear.

"Hey, baby girl. We are taking you home now, okay? Just give us time to ditch the hags."

Naruto chortled loudly. Mikoto laughed as well at the blond's contagious happiness. When Sasuke turned, a not-so-repressed smile could be seen adorning his features making him even more beautiful. Sakura and Tsunade got a little flushed at the sight. The pinkette was used to the embarrassment and recovered quickly.

"Awwwwwwwwww! Such a beautiful family!" – and this was what had worried the boys before. Sakura pleased smile soon turned to a scowl, making them almost step back. – "You should have told me though. And I hope you are making me the godmother."

"We already named her, Sakura-chan." – Naruto said, looking a little guilty. 'Stupid, moronic blond, giving importance to the stupid pinkette's opinions.', Sasuke thought. – "But we'd be happy to have you as her godmother."

"Says who?" – Sasuke asked, appearing surprised. He had thought about it already but he was just trying to annoy Sakura.

"Says I, teme! You are going to give her your name, so I'm going to chose her godparents, got it?"

"Fine, dobe!" – it was always amusing to see Naruto put Sasuke back in his place. Tsunade and Sakura sneered.

"Sasuke is going to give her his name? What the hell, Naruto, poor girl." – Sakura then intervened. Said raven jut scowled while the blond grinned at the pinkette. – "What are you calling her, anyways?" – the boys looked away in embarrassment.

"Uchiha Mikoto." – Naruto answered.

A wave of comprehension passed trough the women, but they said nothing in respect.

"Such a cute name!" – their female teammate said and approached the three. – "The pretty daughter." – she blew a raspberry in the girl's cheek. – "The loving mother." – she punched the blond playfully in the arm. – "And the stern but caring father." – she hit Sasuke in the head.

"Why am I always the mother?!" – Naruto whined, when she finished, even though he was treasuring their new description.

"'Cause you have this uke-ish aura around you." – Sakura said.

"Oh, do I?" – the blond grinned mischievously. – "Let's ask Sasuke, shall we?" – and he turned to the raven, who looked apprehensive. – "Do you think I wouldn't make a good seme, S'suke?"

Sakura and Tsunade choked on their own saliva at the sight of a flushed Sasuke. That and the fact that they rarely heard Naruto call Sasuke for his short name, and the fact that they were _flirting_, were making the women suspect things that would be too good to be true. And the blushed Sasuke at the mention of a seme-Naruto… Could it be they were already in that base, and that Sasuke had bottomed?

"I can't believe you just said that, dobe!" – Sasuke lectured.

"How long?" – it was Sakura who spoke, looking at them warily.

Naruto paled when he figured out what he had hinted. Sasuke felt as the hair was taken from him. Stupid dobe. He closed himself in his shell to prevent anything else from get out. Seeing their expressions Sakura accurately guessed was going on. She was felling a little hurt. She expected, at least from Naruto, some trust. Both boys could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." – the blond said, the lack of honorific in the end of the girl's name showing the how serious he was. – "It just happened. We are still getting used to it." – she said nothing. – "It was during the mission. It happened. Please, forgive us. We wanted to tell you. Are you mad?"

She had her head bent, but she looked up. It was not that much of a deal, but when her friends finally accepted the love of their lives she had wanted to know.

"No, not really." – she said with a smile. – "I am happy for you though."

"Good, because if you want to be her godmother you have to be nice for her parents." – Sasuke held, looking straight at her green eyes.

The meaning of his words to the others went unnoticed by him. Sakura blushed, felling very warm: it was not often that Sasuke gave her a hint that she was important to him; she was too realistic to expect the same treatment Naruto had and hear Sasuke tell her that loud and clear. On another hand, Naruto blushed when Sasuke called them Mikoto's parents, also feeling very happy: he felt like now he had a family, confused and not quite a family, but still two people that were his.

Tsunade was looking at the teens, and sweat-dropped at this display. Poor Naruto and Sakura: they had to learn how to read Sasuke's between-the-lines, or else they were never going to receive any acknowledge for their friendship. She was even curious as how Sasuke had confessed… and then something occurred to her.

"Hey, brats!" – she called, getting their attention. – "What do you mean with 'it was during the mission'?" – Naruto paled once again, Sasuke looked away embarrassed. – "Don't tell me you were unprofessional enough to screw each other while on duty?!" – and they blushed. It couldn't be healthy having their blood rush from their faces and then come back that fast, Sakura thought.

"Sasuke had a nightmare and I comforted him-"

"Dobe!" – Sasuke interrupted Naruto's embarrassing explanation, very flushed. He turned to Tsunade. – "It was unprofessional and we are sorry…" – he paused a little and seemed to think about what he just said. – "…as how the things happened. It didn't disturbed our work and it won't happen again…" – another pause. – "…on missions." – the blond and Sakura were making a great effort not to burst out laughing at the small alterations Sasuke was making on his sentences. Tsunade saw right through them and smirked knowingly, which only made Sasuke more flushed.

"You are forgiven." – she told them and they breathed from relieve. – "But only because by getting together you are making Konoha a favour since we won't have to hear your petty fights anymore. Foreplay is for behind closed doors after all."

"Ha-ha! Don't count on it, baa-chan. The teme needs someone to put him in his place." – Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hokage-sama, Sakura!" – the raven started. – "We would appreciate if you don't tell anyone for now." – the women nodded.

"Okay, you are dismissed then." – the Godaime said. – "But first I would like to speak with Naruto alone." – the blond agreed and handed the baby to Sasuke, who held her against his chest, making Sakura a little flushed. The boys smiled at each other and the blond left with the Hokage.

_- Sasuke's scenery - _

Sakura went to the desk on the room and started to fill some papers, but she kept stealing glances at the rave with the child on his arms. He was talking lowly with her, smiling and playing with her. She got nostalgic at what she could have had if he had chosen her. 'But he didn't.'- she told herself. – 'And it's useless to think about it.' Besides she had more urgent matters to deal with.

"Sasuke." – she called, getting his attention. – "I talked to Sai." – she started. 'More like blackmailed him into a conversation.' Sasuke thought, felling sorry for his teammate. – "I know what it's wrong with Naruto."

"Hn." – the avenger was listening very carefully now.

"The Council summoned him and told him that if Tsunade chose him as successor, the village could face a civil war. It's possible that he never gets to be Hokage."

Sasuke's fury was freeing itself in heat waves through the room. Mikoto looked up, scared. The older raven smiled at her hinting that everything was fine. She seemed happy and laid back against Sasuke again. Sakura continued.

"You were on a mission, so he went to the Hokage's monument and cried alone all night. Sai saw him and he heard what Naruto was saying. He was damning the village and in his desperation he even threatened to leave and to kill himself…" – Sasuke tightened his hold on the baby. – "Sai got scared and told Tsunade. She and the sensei are trying to find a way to win the villagers' heart and convince the Council. Meanwhile, the sensei decided to show him how loved he actually was..."

"He didn't tell anyone." – it was a statement, but Sakura knew what it meant.

"He probably thought that we wouldn't give importance to it or he didn't want to burden us. He always thinks that his problems are for him to solve alone, Sasuke." – she explained. Sakura had gotten good in understanding her teammates' languages, which were very different but meant the same thing. – "You are the only one he lets in and you weren't here. Next morning his mask was already in place."

"I didn't notice." – once again, the pinkette saw the statement for what it was: a need for reassurance from the usually confident Uchiha.

"You were jealous of his new admirers; you didn't see what was right in front of you." – she knew it would be useless to tell him that no one else had noticed as well, because Sasuke put himself on another level. Sasuke nodded in appreciation.

"Can I talk to him about it?" – he just asked.

"Yes, of course, I told you so you can talk to him." – she answered. – "I think we should do something, though. Do you think it's okay to talk with the guys?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm going to talk with them and we will call up a meeting, 'kay?"

"Yes, sure, but I don't want to be caught by Tsunade again. If I have to do grocery shopping for Kakashi again, with him laughing his heart out, walking all the way to the store right behind me, I will kill him and I'm pretty sure that's a crime."

_- Naruto's scenery - _

_The boys smiled at each other and the blond left with the Hokage._

Tsunade closed the door behind them and leaned on the opposite wall, looking at the other blond in front of her. She took in his glowing appearance. He was so in love. She felt sorry for him for the obstacles he had in his way for total happiness.

"Oi, brat. I'm thinking of separating your team. That way you and Sasuke can act objectively while on duty."

"What the hell, baa-chan!" – Naruto was shocked. He didn't want to be separated from Sasuke: he loved the raven, yes, but he was also his rival and they need to prove themselves to the other. They completed each other in battle, together they were deathly, why was she saying this? – "We were always this passionate about each other and I threw myself between him and death more than once and he did the same for me. Why should that be a bad thing now that we are together? We are the best team you have!"

"It was never a good thing and now I have an excuse to end it!" – Tsunade threw back. – "And don't talk back to me, brat!"

"That's not fair!" – the blond snapped. – "We are good together. We complete each other's style… and Sakura is getting as powerful as you! We are great together; all of us were trained by one of the three sannin. We can be so amazing together and I need them to prove this village I'm the best to be Hokage."

"Fine! Let's have it your way, then!" – she had known it was a wishful thought having him agreeing with this, anyway. – "But for every injury caused by one of them you will have to do a week of paperwork for me."

"Hell no!"

"Then I will separate you three."

"Old hag! Fine, I will do it!"

"Don't call me that, brat!" – but then she got silent, looking thoughtful. – "You haven't given up on your dream, right, Naruto?" – she asked, knowing him very well.

"I don't know." – he said honestly. – "It keeps getting harder."

"I won't give up my position to anyone but you so don't give up. I'll live forever if I have to." - he laughed sadly, but she saw the glint of determination in his eyes: very dim but it was there. Deciding on a different subject, she looked straight at him. – "Are you happy with the Uchiha?" – Naruto gaped a little; he blushed, but answered nonetheless.

"Yes, baa-chan, very happy. I wouldn't have any other."

"Good, because he feels the same about you." – he grinned, flushed. – "Don't hurt him, okay?" – Naruto hadn't expected that. He had expected warnings for his own well being and threats to Sasuke. He appeared confused and she interpreted his expression very accurately. – "He is like my grandfather. He is so sensitive and needs love so much but doesn't ask for it. He loves you very much, always has, as a friend or whatever, don't break his heart because he won't give it to anyone else again. So if you're not sure about this, end it now."

"You think he loves me that much?"

Tsunade looked up too see a rosy and happy-beyond-reason Naruto and she knew she wouldn't have to worry about neither of them, because even if his romantic relationship didn't work, they cherished each other enough not to break the other's heart, and she believed they would be together always; if not as lovers, as friends; but they were an assured part of the other's life.

"Yes." – she said, but then remembered something and she grinned mischievously. – "I just hope he loves you the same after Iruka is done with him."

Naruto paled until he saw she was just joking and then he laughed nervously. He smiled at her one last time, putting all his thanks and love in that smile, and turned to open the door.

"…pretty sure that's a crime." – Sasuke was saying. He felt Naruto in the room and looked back to face him. Like every time they were apart, it was like seeing each other for the first time.

"Let's go home, S'suke?"

"As you wish, Naruto."

_- Scenery change - _

Sasuke opened the door of the mansion they had cleaned that same afternoon.

It had taken twenty of Naruto's shadow clones and four hours, but it was done, even with all the cleaning and repairing required. In the end, the house had been exactly as the Uchiha remembered it, except now he didn't see the ghosts of his family anymore.

The house smelled like oranges and flowers. It was coloured white with the Uchiha fan on the main gates. The main entrance had an oak door, with two big windows on each side. To the left, the porch continued making the path to the dojo where the family had its meetings and training. On the right a swing chair hanged on the porch. A garden surrounded the entire house and, in the back, there were beautiful flower beds made with Naruto's flowers.

From the main entrance, on the inside, a great hallway led them to the magnificent living room, which had a door to the back terrace. On the right of the hallway, a staircase secured the access to the first floor. Behind those stairs a discreet door led the way to the bathroom. On the left, one arcade marked the entrance to the kitchen; and one carved door gave entrance to the Uchiha office; it had a connection to the dojo.

The living room was decorated with yellows and browns, which together with the fireplace gave it a rustic side. It was carpeted, as it was all the rooms, except the kitchen and the bathrooms. The kitchen didn't have a door, but a curtain of beads of all colours marked the entrance. Sasuke had said that it had been Itachi and him to paint those beads. The office was a cosy room, which had been the private room of the previous Uchiha couple; a red sofa with a small coffee table showed the late Mikoto influence on her husband's rigid life, made of bookcases and books and oak desks.

The first floor had six rooms. The one on the end of the hallway was the main suit and Sasuke had arranged his room there. On his right was Mikoto's room and on the left was supposed to be Naruto's, but of course Sasuke was planning on having the boy sleeping with him. The other rooms were inhabited, but cleaned and impersonally decorated.

It was still early to bed. The weather was getting colder announcing the autumn.

Sasuke hold the door so that Naruto could enter before him. As son as they were both inside, the raven closed the door. Naruto was carrying Mikoto, and although tired she was wide awake, taking in her new surroundings.

"Teme." – the blond whined. – "I'm hungry." – Sasuke was taking off his sandals and couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

"If I say 'go cook something yourself', are you going to listen?"

"Of course not." – the blond answered with a grin. Sasuke turned around to hide his smile and headed to the kitchen.

"I thought so." – he said, silently agreeing on making a late supper. – "Keep me company then." – Naruto felt his heart swell at how happy he felt.

Naruto entered the room right after Sasuke, and while the raven started to take off pans and dishes, Naruto put the baby on the high chair Shizune had bought. He sat beside her and gave her a nosy toy to keep her busy. She got really interested in it, frowning slightly at the foreign object on her hands.

"S'suke." – Naruto called. Sasuke was chopping vegetables, to make some cool mixed eggs.

"Hn."

"Don't go monosyllabic on me!" – Naruto warned angrily, but continued his speech, blind to Sasuke's smirk. – "Do you think it's okay to make her call me Chichi?" – Sasuke stopped death on his tracks. After coming over the shock, he resumed his task.

"I think it's more than okay. You are adopting her after all." – he got slightly put out. If Naruto was going to be the daddy, where did that left him? He heard Naruto talking to Mikoto.

"Miko-chan, how cool is that you have the next Hokage as your Chichi?" – she answered in her own baby way. He proceeded. – "You are going to be the most powerful ninja in the village with your chakra reservations and parents such as us." – the raven was hoping that Naruto was not going to make the girl call him mother. – "Even though Tou-san is a bit stupid and uptight, he is going to train you to be the best."

Sasuke's head snapped up. Apparently, his place in this family was the father's. He smiled, and continued to prepare the meal as if nothing had happened, but he knew that Naruto had known what had been bothering him.

Naruto prepared the baby's formula and gave it to her. He made her burp and, as soon as she was happily fed, she yawned.

"Is the pretty girl sleepy?" – he played with her. – "Does the pretty girl want to go to bed?" – he asked while taking her from her chair. She snuggled closer to him, and laid her head on his chest. The blond looked at Sasuke. – "I'm going to put her to bed, okay?"

Ten minutes later he had done just that, and was descending the stairs to the kitchen. The table was already set.

When he entered the room, Sasuke dashed to him and pulled him by the waist, straight to his body. He panted hard, regaining control on his impulses. He kissed the blond's cheeks and then let his lips ghost over the other's. Naruto soon lost his patience and, putting his arms around the pale neck, pulled Sasuke to a deep kiss. He made his tongue slid in and angled his head to get more contact. The kiss was short but passionate.

They ate in silence, the tension hanging in the hair needing too much of them to be controlled. They ate and cleaned the kitchen, shuddering occasionally when the accidental brushes sent electric waves cursing through their bodies.

_- Lemon warning - _

Soon enough, they were on the main suit, their room, and clothes were flying everywhere. The door was ajar, so that they could hear Mikoto on the next room. Sasuke laid his blond on the bed and covered him with his body. They kept kissing and touching until the need to do more become unbearable. The raven broke the kiss and looked at his lover.

"Top or bottom?" – he asked.

"Bottom."

Sasuke nodded and brought his head to the other's neck, sucking and nibbling gently. He propped himself on his arms and legs so that he could move on the bed. He moved lower, and kept planting open moth kissed along the other's torso, taking his time with the nipples, already marked as a good spot. Naruto bit his lip not to moan loudly, since the baby was next door. His pants and delicate whimpers were driving Sasuke crazy though.

He continued his path until he was facing a growing erection. Without much thought, the raven took the length on his mouth, he started to bob his head up and down, relishing at the erotic muffled sounds the blond was making. He was feeling so powerful making his lover lose control like that. He quickened his pace, while the blond contracted his muscles every time his cock hit the back of Sasuke throat. He couldn't scream but he kept lifting his torso from the bed, lost in ecstasy. Felling the other grow in his mouth, Sasuke pulled back and Naruto whimpered at the lost orgasm.

The raven got up and made the blond sit so that they could kiss deeply. While Naruto, still riding the earlier waves of pleasure Sasuke had provoked, hanged on the raven's neck, kissing him, longing for being touched, not noticing the other was not returning it, Sasuke was focussed on the bedside table searching for something he had bought earlier that day. He finally found it, but let the tube fall when Naruto kept kissing his way down Sasuke's body until his throbbing erection. With a low moan, Sasuke made the other stop and grabbed the tube of lube (**A/N:** Hooray for alliteration!). Once Naruto saw what it was, he blushed but laid back on the bed.

Sasuke was not happy though and made the blond got up, turn around and prop himself on all fours. Naruto didn't like the position.

"You will like it later, I can assure you." – the raven said in a lust filled voice in the blond's ear. Said blond shuddered in pleasure from such a sexy voice.

Coating his fingers with the sticky substance, Sasuke thrust two fingers in on his lover's heat, while kneeing behind him, and making his chest rub against the other's back, so that he could talk lowly on the blond's ear. He kept moving his fingers and he felt Naruto ram against them.

"Is it that good, that you are already like this?" – and with his other hand, he stroked the blond's cock violently. The raven could feel the pre-cum soaking his fingers.

"Ngnh… I can feel so much of you… Oh, fuck… I need you now!"

Never being one to ignore such a needy plea, Sasuke, smirking slightly, placed himself behind the other. Covering his own cock with lube, the raven pushed in slowly.

"Fast, S'suke." – Naruto commanded.

Putting his hand on the other's tights to keep Naruto in place, Sasuke thrust all the way in. Naruto cried in bliss, and his scream could be heard through the room, even though he muffled it with the pillow. Sasuke pushed back and thrust back in, hitting the other's sweet spot right away, its location already very well known. Naruto fisted the sheets fiercely and moan loudly into the pillow. Sasuke almost lost control at the sight of a so stimulated blond. Naruto threw his head back and kissed Sasuke deeply on the lips.

"That feels so good…"

Sasuke swiftly rolled his hips, making them move against each other in place. Naruto screamed into the pillow once again. Loosing the little self control he had left, Sasuke pulled back and thrust in again, setting a quick pace, eager for release. The blond kept ramming back against him, panting hard and moaning loudly, lost in his pleasure. Sasuke put his hand in the other's tights so that he could pull him more deeply with every thrust. The raven was biting the other's shoulder to keep him from screaming the pleasure that the blond's tight hole was giving him.

He pulled back to thrust back in, but Naruto pushed back halfway and moaned lowly, the walls tighten around Sasuke's erection, as if trying to keep the raven in. That was too much to Sasuke, who growled a sanctified version of Naruto's name, and shot his seed through the other's body. Felling the hot liquid swirl inside him, Naruto came undone, even without Sasuke's help, and grabbed Sasuke's hand hinting at the raven to stroke him out of his orgasm. Sasuke was happy to comply.

_- End of Lemon - _

They laid back, side by side, their hands clasped together.

"I guess you were right." – the blond said, turning to the side and holding onto Sasuke's waist, laying his head on the pale chest as usual.

"Thank you, my love." – Sasuke held simply. It was so unexpected that Naruto looked up at the other, surprised.

"For what?" – Sasuke smirked.

"For your love and for what you are building with me now." – and with just that, the blond knew this was about their new family.

"No, thank _you_." – Naruto retorted. – "Now, let's hit the shower, while the clones change the sheets."

As soon as their heads fell on the changed pillows, ready for a well deserved rest from their wearing activities, both the ones presented to the bedroom and the ones that occurred on the shower, a cry sounded through the house.

Sasuke, who was already half asleep, spooning against Naruto, growled his annoyance.

"This is not happening."

"What did you think, S'suke? That she would sleep all night, on the contrary of all babies and all the nights of the journey?" – his answer was another growl.

Naruto got up, and went to her room. He fed her on her room on a pink swing chair ready for that purpose. As soon as she went to sleep again, Naruto tried to put her in her crib. He couldn't because she started to cry right away.

One hour later, Naruto ended up convinced that he was going to sleep in that chair with a baby on his arms. He didn't get it, on their way back to the village, as soon as she was fed, she would sleep the rest of the night. Why was she giving trouble now? Could it be that she was sick? He then saw a shadow on the floor and looked up to see Sasuke on the doorway.

"Why aren't you coming to bed?" – it went unnoticed by Naruto that he inadvertently had ended up making Sasuke's room, their room.

"She won't sleep on her bed." – Naruto explained. The raven sighed resignedly.

"Bring her to our bed then." – he said.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Don't be stupid, dobe." – Sasuke retorted. – "Of course I would like to sleep the entire night, but I knew what I was giving up when I signed up to this and I'm not letting you deal with it alone." – Naruto blushed satisfied with the answer. – "Now, get your ass on it's supposed to be."

Naruto didn't argue, and returned to the main suit with Mikoto on his arms. Sasuke was already on the right side of bed, and Naruto laid the baby next to him. Much to his annoyance and incomprehension, she didn't wake up. He laid on his side.

They snuggled closer to the girl and minutes later they were already asleep with their baby.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWW! How cute! Such a lovely new family. Do you think Mikoto could handle a baby brother? =]

**1.** Kind of a teacher who teaches an especif profession.


	11. Tulips

Not everything is well... but read more to see why. Enjoy...

**Warning: **Chapter rated M for **explicit sexual content between two males**. Please, I don't want to get flames for this, so have my warning in mind when you start your reading. If you are uncomfortable with this, jump the scene with the '_- Lemon Warning -_'. Thak you! =]

* * *

The sun trespassed the dark blue curtains of the main room of the Uchiha Mansion.

The last Uchiha was the first to wake up. He looked around to see two sleeping angels, one raven and one blond. He smiled. He was very happy. Naruto had a hand on Mikoto's small body, as if to protect her. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Not feeling sleepy anymore, he headed to the kitchen, ready to make a big breakfast for his blond.

Once he got downstairs, he saw through the kitchen's window a small pigeon. He carried some letter. Reasoning the bird couldn't break their wards Sasuke opened the window and took the envelope. Seeing that it was addressed to him, he opened it. It was calling-up letter from the Council. Reckoning it was one of the stupid meetings they insisted on having to assure he was still sane, Sasuke went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and his hair and then went to the bedroom to dress up. Half an hour later he was ready to leave, after leaving a note to the blond, trapped on the fridge magnets Naruto had brought from his old house.

He left the house, unintentionally banging the door too loud.

The jinchiruuki's alert senses made him wake up at the sound. He lifted his head and noticed Sasuke's absence. He got up and put their pillows on each side of Mikoto to prevent her from falling and went downstairs looking for some clue as to where Sasuke had gone. He spotted the white sheet on the fridge door.

'_Dobe,_

_The Council summoned me to one of those stupid meetings, so I had to leave. I will come back by lunch hour probably. Until then try not to kill yourself or Mikoto. Don't forget to go see Tsunade._

_Love, Sasuke.'_

Naruto smiled at the note so typical of Sasuke. When he was preparing to grab an apple and return to bed, Mikoto cried for attention. Sighing, Naruto went to his room and took her in his arms. He then prepared a bath for them. Soon enough, both of them were showered and dressed and ready to leave. Naruto put Mikoto on the carrier he was using, and, with a small backpack with her things, he left the house, eating the desired apple.

We all know how people get at the sight of a baby, so very predictably, Naruto was stopped several times on his way to the Hokage Tower, by men and women, mostly shinobi and store owners who knew the blond, admiring Mikoto. She got tired quickly and started to hide her face in Naruto's chest, earning even more delighted awes.

However, not all the interventions were happy ones. One old man, obviously a ninja, had the dare to tell Naruto he shouldn't taint young children because she could be targeted as well. The statement had the unmistakable suggestion of a threat. Naruto snapped. Every time the villagers attacked him, he wouldn't retaliate to show them he wasn't a threat. But if they even think about hurting Mikoto things were going to get nasty.

"Try and hurt my baby, and you and yours won't know what hit you. And pray for me not to tell Uchiha Sasuke, because she is his child." – the man shuddered internally.

One lady from the next store laughed wholeheartedly. She was a friend of Naruto's since he went to her store at the age of seven, hungry and unable to prepare a decent meal, and she had the kindness of feeding him, even though she knew he was the demon. Since that day until he got self-sufficient, the young Naruto had given her a flower every day for lunch.

"They say mothers get feral when their offspring is threatened." - she said to the man. – "If I were you, Shinta, I would be careful: foxes can be vicious." – the man gave her a murderous look and went his own way.

"Thank you, once again." – the blond said.

"Don't mention it. People just need to come over their preconceived ideas. God knows how hard it was for me." – she smiled and gave a hand-made bracelet to Mikoto.

They bid good day to each other and Naruto resumed his way. The blond was happy he had come earlier because this walk was taking longer than usual. After a lot of more stops, he finally got in the building. And then all hell broke loose… More shinobi than Naruto had ever seen together were trying to see the baby and play with her and talk to the blond and to congratulate him for his baby and so on.

He gave his best to answer all of them, but he couldn't help but to breath relieved when Shikamaru came to his rescue and took him to his office. The lazy nin was now an Anbu, and a captain for that matter. He looked at the baby.

"So troublesome." – he said, taking his place behind the desk. – "Why did you took her?"

"Are you serious, Shika?"

"No, I guess I know the answer." – the other said, taking a cigarette. – "Is the Uchiha okay with it?"

"Why does everyone assumes that for me to do something I have to have Sasuke's opinion?" – the captain only lifted his eyebrows. – "But, yes, he is fine with it. We are co-parenting. We are living in the old mansion." – his friend nodded approvingly.

"And are you a couple?" – he asked. Naruto blushed giving him all the answer he needed. – "Kiba saw you two when you got back from your mission. He told Hinata, who told Ino, who told me."

"Does everyone know?" – the blond questioned.

"By now? I'm guessing so."

"Fuck!"

"What's the big deal?" – Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Are all of you okay with it?"

"Are you kidding, Naruto? They have been trying to set you up in the last couple of years."

In that moment, the door snapped open to reveal a fuming Hokage, with another busty blonde trailing behind her.

"Tell me, brat, please do tell me…" – the Godaime asked falsely nice. – "Why the hell do you make me wait while you hang out with your friends?!" – he rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. She smiled at the bags under his eyes, but put her angry expression back on its place.

"Sorry, baa-chan, we were being harassed." – she rolled her eyes.

While this exchange was taking place, Shikamaru had gotten up in respect and was now looking everywhere except Temari in front of him. Naruto and Tsunade kept their conversation.

"What did you wanted anyway? Didn't sleep well last night?"

"How did you know?" – he looked at her in wonder. She shook her head, exasperatedly. – "Last night, she refused to sleep on her bed. We had to take her to…" – he interrupted himself, embarrassed to continue his story.

"What? You had to take her to your bed, yours and Sasuke's?" – she asked smugly. He nodded.

"She never did this while on travel. I think she is sick." – the younger blond explained. Tsunade burst out laughing. Shikamaru and Temari laughed as well, and they could feel the tension of their reencounter draining. Naruto was always useful for that matter.

"Dumb blond!" – Tsunade reprimanded. – "She is just scared to sleep alone. It's so your first child." – Naruto blushed a little.

"It could have been something." – he retorted, pouting at being made fun of.

"Yeah, right." – and she turned to leave the office, laughing her heart out. Once she reached the door she turned. – "I know you don't have to work, being your boyfriend rich and all, but I expect you back on duty by the end of the fortnight. So find yourself a good day-care centre." – and she left, yelling behind her. – "The Kazekage is waiting for you in your favourite restaurant, so I suggest you hurry there. I will tell the Uchiha you have an appointment…"

_- Scenery change - _

Naruto entered Ichiraku's to see the familiar red-head sitting in a bench, looking disgusted at the food. The blond laughed calling the other's attention. Gaara turned and looked at him.

"Hello, Gaara. Felt a sudden urge to eat ramen?"

"Yeah, right." – he answered right away. – "I was on a diplomatic mission and it was my duty to visit the future Hokage."

"I don't see that happening in a close future."

"Tsunade told me." – Gaara said. – "How are you?"

"Fine." – the blond lied. – "I'm guessing I should keep on trying." – Gaara nodded, approvingly at the blond's determination.

"And who the hell is she?" – he asked after a short pause.

Yes, Mikoto had been on her carrier all along. Gaara is just that nice. Naruto sat the girl on a high chair and put her toy above the table. It was not her meal time. In that moment, old Teuchi came close to take their orders. Naruto started with one bowl, surprising Gaara.

"I found her on my last mission. She was a orphan so I took her home. Her name is Mikoto." – the Sabaku rouse an eyebrow. – "Sasuke and I were sent to capture Tomoyo."

"Oh, so the morons who captured the enemies instead of killing them were you two." – the Kazekage said. – "I should have known. I spent days minimizing the diplomatic chaos you created and I'm guessing it was the same for Tsunade."

"Anyway…" - Naruto interrupted, not willing to listen to that lecture again. – "She was from Konoha, so Sasuke and I decided to keep her."

"You and Sasuke?" – Gaara asked, a little put out, but he was expecting this turn in their relationship soon or later, in any case. Naruto blushed and told what had happened on the Water Country. When he finished, Gaara had an expressionless face. – "Oh, I see." – he said.

It was official now; the blond was out of his grasp. Damn Uchiha, why hadn't he stayed away and let the people who had been there for the Naruto all the way keep what they should have?

"Are you okay, Gaara? You seem angry."

"Is the Uchiha treating you right?" – taking it wrongly for a friends concern, Naruto smiled.

"Yes, he is, both me and Mikoto."

Oh, great and now they had a _family_. He hated Sasuke so much now. If he thought it was for the best, the raven would already be dead and Gaara would already be claiming the blond's heart. But, if Naruto was happy, what else could he do?

"Naruto." – the read-head said, hinting at the change of subject to what had really brought him there. – "I'm sorry for the Council. Don't give up." – he started, going straight to the point. – "I spent all my life dealing with people like them. They know you are the best, that's why they didn't say publically that you couldn't be the Hokage." – Naruto looked away. – "They are just trying to find a way to make profit of your nomination. And you are powerful and popular and they fear that you stand too far from their grasp."

"That's all very nice, Gaara, but it's my dream at stake here."

"Don't give up." – and he signalled Ayame, Teuchi's daughter.

As soon as she saw it, she went to the back and returned with an incredible bouquet of red and yellow tulips. Naruto gasped when Gaara handed it to him. He took the flowers, looking at his friend at a loss of words. Without putting much thought into it, he enveloped Gaara in a tight hug. The Sabaku smiled and patted the blond awkwardly on the back. Naruto took the card and read.

'_Bring the tulip, yellow or rose, while their brilliant beauty glows.'(1)_

_You are the sunshine for the world, that the ones who hide in the darkness can help but to aspire to your light. We all wish to do for you what you keep doing for us, without even noticing…_

_Gaara_

Even though Naruto couldn't help but to find those word a bit cryptic, he got the essential. They were trying to cheer him up. They were trying to give him one of the speeches that he kept giving everyone. How could he ask for more? He was feeling so loved and cherished.

"I heard that your friends decided to show you their appreciation and support with flowers, so I decided to join in as well."

"Thank you, Gaara." – he said simply, but his eyes showed everything that was left unsaid, like always. That's why Gaara loved those amazing blue eyes.

"We are the same. I know exactly what you have been trough. So I know how hard it is to trust. I'm glad you have the Uchiha."

They looked at each other. Naruto grinned brightly, while Gaara smirked.

"Do you have anything to do this afternoon?"

"No, I took this afternoon to rest, since I leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh, already?" – the blond whined, but he should know that Gaara had his responsibilities, and it was already too good to have this afternoon. – "Do you want to hang out? I have to take Mikoto but it's fine by me."

"Yes, sure. It gives me time to know the brat-junior."

"Now you sound just like Tsunade. Does the vocabulary come with the job?" - Gaara laughed.

_- Time lapse - _

Tsunade had been on a meeting with that damned Council for hours and she had the feeling something was off with them. Taking it for her exhaustion, she decided to think about it later.

Once the Hokage reached her office, she felt a known presence waiting for her inside. She looked at Shizune questioningly, but the woman just shook her head and hinted at Tsunade to hurry. The busty Godaime entered her office to find a tense raven waiting for her.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha? Your one and only was with the Kazekage at Ichiraku's."

Sasuke looked up at her, and she got serious all of a sudden. He seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His breath was controlled as if he was trying to keep himself in place. His entire body was tense and his eyes were death, as if to keep his emotions inside.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

The raven hesitated. He had been thinking about it all afternoon and even missed lunch at home. He was used to solve things alone, but now was not the time to be egoistic. It was for a greater good. So, swallowing his pride, Sasuke took a deep breath and started his trained speech.

"I need to talk to you, Tsunade. Please call in Sai and Sakura." – hearing her name from his lips, she knew right away that this was serious and that he was here as Naruto's lover and not as a shinobi. She called Shizune and made her go get those two. Sasuke continued while waiting for them. – "The Council called me in this morning."

"And?" – she was used to catastrophes when regarding the Council.

"They said they want to make me the Rokudaime Hokage."

Sasuke had prepared himself to the explosion. He had to use all his self control to face those arrogant, calculating bastards when they had finished their speech, surely Tsunade, who wasn't an emotionally retarded Uchiha by birth right, would lose it. Tsunade just hissed. She would have been mad at Sasuke, but she could tell he wouldn't betray her brat like that.

"I think they don't, though. They are just blackmailing me into breed little Sharingans for them." – he continued. The Godaime looked confused. – "They said they would understand if I decline their proposition to be a _legitimate_…" - he emphasised the word. – "…family man. They said that if I declined for that reason, Naruto would be the next in line." – a glint of comprehension was seen on the blonde's eyes.

Sasuke thanked god for the smart Hokage. He was almost loosing it. Those old geezers, turning his family legacy into a weapon! Using his loved ones to make him do their biding! He would have killed them right there if he hadn't realised in time he was returning to his avenger persona. If he went on a killing spree, nothing good would he achieve, besides instantaneous satisfaction, which had seemed really attractive at the time.

"They must have known about Mikoto." – the blonde Hokage said. – "It's that damn leak that I can't find! I'm going to call Ibiki! The hell with retirement! He's going in."

In that moment, the other members of team 7 entered the room and looked surprised to see Sasuke so restless, even though he appeared calm, the heat waves of anger he was emanating were not alien for the two. He acknowledge their presence with a nod and seeing Sakura's face, in his mind associated with trust and friendship, and Sai's, whom he knew would go to extremes to protect Naruto, he finally snapped.

"They want me to marry some girl and have children in exchange for Naruto being Hokage!" – Sasuke exclaimed, getting up and starting to pace around the room, unable to control himself anymore. He needed to take it out of his chest.

Sakura looked shocked and turned to Tsunade for confirmation. Sai was only surprised they had waited this long to use their bond against them.

"It's not a secret for anyone the strong ties that bind you two together and they're using them." – Tsunade completed, all the other three overwhelmed with the emotions visibly cursing through the usually stoic Uchiha.

"It's out of question leaving Naruto, but I'd do everything for him."

Sasuke had been thinking of a solution, but he couldn't think of one and he knew he was a smart man; he was so scared that Naruto would have to choose between being Hokage and being with him. He knew he would comply with the blond's choice even if that took him to the arms of an unloved woman.

"Don't be stupid Uchiha. You can't measure the importance that you held in contrast with his job. It's different aspects of his life. There is no possible comparison." – Sai intervened. Sasuke slouched in his chair, completely lost. – "I suggest you talk to him."

"I'm going to think about it." – the younger raven said and got up.

Even though he was reluctant in admitting it even to himself, he knew that deep down, his fear was that Naruto would actually choose and that he wouldn't be the chosen one. He loved the blond so much that it would kill him having Naruto say that his dream was more important than what they had together. He was well aware that that was what he had done years ago. Now, he knew that dreams come and go and their meanings are reflexes of deepest things and that they can be replaced, but what if Naruto didn't know that?

"Sasuke." – the pinkette put a hand on his shoulder for support. He nodded his appreciation.

"I-I have to go." – he started. – "Sakura-"

"It's okay, Sasuke." – she interrupted. – "I will keep it between us until you decide otherwise."

"I'm going to speak with him." - he stopped when he reached the door, but didn't look back. – "Thank you all for your time."

"It was my pleasure, Uchiha. Fell free to come to me if you need." – Sai said. – "I doubt anyone can understand an emotionless bastard as well as another emotionless bastard." – Sasuke smirked.

"Same here, brat. You have grown on me. So, my office is always ready to receive you." – Tsunade put in.

"You see, Sasuke, even though it was Naruto who brought us close to you, now we are here for you as well as for him…" - Sakura held. – "Keep that in mind."

Sasuke left the office without another word.

_- Time lapse - _

It was almost twilight.

Sasuke was pacing in the living room, waiting for Naruto to arrive home. He was deathly furious. He had been walking home earlier, after his meeting with Tsunade, and had seen Naruto and Gaara playing with Mikoto in the children's park. He got blind with jealousy.

In that moment, he head the door and he felt more than saw the blond get in with the baby asleep in his arms and say goodbye to the Kazekage, who had brought them home. Naruto went upstairs and put Mikoto in her bed, turning on the presence-light he had bought earlier. He headed to the living room where he knew Sasuke was.

"Did you have fun today?" – the raven asked as soon as the jinchiruuki entered the room. Even though it was a normal question, Naruto felt something was off, if not by the coldness in Sasuke, then by the suggestive tone he was using.

"Yes, I haven't seen Gaara in a very long time." – he said carefully. – "I think we should make him Mikoto's godfather." – Sasuke snapped and his Sharingan activated itself.

"Why not make him a stepfather? I bet she would love to have two demons as parents." – Sasuke wanted to take back what he said as soon as the words left his mouth. But he wanted Naruto to feel a little of the pain he was feeling: he was so scared of losing the blond, not only as lover, but as friend as well. Naruto sobbed, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"What's wrong, S'suke?" – Naruto whispered, he knew something had to be wrong to make Sasuke lose his temper like that, and try to hurt him like that.

"Nothing." – the raven lied. – "I saw you today at the park and couldn't help but wonder how much you three looked like a family. Maybe you are with the wrong guy."

"Gaara is just a good friend."

"It didn't seem like it." – at these words, Naruto lost the short patience he had left.

"What the hell, Sasuke. You should've had known I would never cheat on you."

"That is not denying that you have feelings for others." – Sasuke snapped back. – "If you could turn back, I bet you would think twice before accepting me, since you have so many choices. I bet you are planning on fuck your way to your dream job!"

"That's enough, Sasuke!"

"No, it's not enough!" – he was so lost, he didn't even know what he was saying. – "The hell with this! Why did you accept me if you weren't sure of your feelings?" – he was just voicing his fears, without thinking about the truth of his sentences, or about whom he was speaking to.

"If you think so little of yourself it's not my fault!" – Sasuke didn't listen.

"I should have known better then to give myself to anyone. Especially to you." – Naruto gasped. – "You keep throwing yourself at everyone; everyone wants you, smiling brightly all the time. I was stupid enough to think those smiles were meant only for me." – unintentionally, tears fell from blue eyes. Did Sasuke think so little of the blond? – "I should've stayed away from the demon, even before I left, I should…"

However, Naruto didn't hear anything else. Sasuke was disgusted with the Kyuubi. It was enough. Naruto lost it and Sasuke interrupted his delusional rant by being hit straight in the face. Naruto had slapped him. Truth be told, if Naruto really wanted to hurt him he would have punched him. As it was, he settled for just a slap, even if it was a strong one. The raven looked at the other shocked. Naruto had this red aura around him, proving how mad it was. Red eyes met red eyes. They measured each other and what it was said.

"Look, Uchiha, I'm going to leave now. Mikoto should wake up at dinner time. I expect to be home by then. Don't speak to me until I speak to you." – he turned and left.

Sasuke stood there watching the blond bang the door behind him. As soon as the other left, Sasuke was brought back to reality and stood there shocked at what he just said. He fell to the couch. As the adrenaline of the fight left him, only the sadness remained and the hide his face on his hands, feeling the tears fall freely from his eyes.

_- Scenery change - _

The sun was setting.

Naruto sat on a bench at the park where he had been playing early with Mikoto and Gaara. He was crying. Could it be Sasuke didn't want him anymore? Maybe he regretted his choice. Or maybe he really thought Naruto was that shallow and calculating. He had been so happy earlier, why was he feeling like that now? He had never felt so humiliated. He should have punched Sasuke for speaking like that to him, but instead he was sitting there crying his heart out.

Sakura was passing by at the time, coming home from the hospital when she saw the blond. Thinking that something was wrong, she ran to him.

"Naruto." – she called. – "Naruto what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your-" – she interrupted herself when she saw he was crying. Trying to save some of his pride, he tried to clean his tears and grin. It ended up a grimace. – "What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with Sasuke."

'Of course. Stupid Uchiha must have been scared as hell and ended up taking out on Naruto.' – she thought. Out loud she said otherwise, though.

"It's your first fight, so cute!" – she did her best to fake her fangirl voice. Naruto scowled. She got serious all of a sudden. – "Did he throw you out?"

"No, not even he is that much of a bastard."

"Then, what happened?"

"He said I was going to fuck my way to be Hokage! He said I was cheating on him!... With Gaara, and Sai, and God knows who else!" – she shook her head. Stupid Sasuke.

"Look Naruto." – she started. – "He is so scared of losing you, especially now. He was just taking it out of his chest. He only can do that with you around, you know that. But, since he can't speak clearly, he ends up fussing over something else."

"Why is he scared of losing me? We were so good yesterday and this morning…"

"Something has happened. I won't tell you what because I promised him I wouldn't, but it's bad." – she said, sighing. – "He is very fragile, please forgive him."

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"I can't tell you. I promised."

"Still, that doesn't give him the right to say those things."

"You are just mad, now, you are not thinking clearly." – she said. It was true and it was not the first time that it happened. As soon as Naruto lost his anger, he would see right through Sasuke's defences and follow him trough the world… or something like that. – "Come to my house, you can have dinner with me and then you can go home."

"I said I would be home in time for dinner."

"Send a clone telling him you are with me." – Naruto did as we was told and spent the next hours with Sakura, cursing the Uchiha in all the way he knew how.

_- Time lapse - _

Later that night, Naruto entered home, already calm and objective, ready to talk things trough with Sasuke.

He went straight upstairs to see how the raven was doing. But first, he went to Mikoto's room to find her already sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The blond turned around and walked in the main room, to face the bed still done and no Sasuke in the room.

He went downstairs and found his lover, sleeping on the sofa, his face still wet from the tears. Naruto had told him he would never leave him alone ever again and he had just done that. He kneed on the floor, and gently caressed one pale cheek. Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to focus and it took a while to the information reach his brain. But the moment it did, he sat up straight and pulled the blond to his lap. He nuzzled the other's chest with his nose and started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry…" – and so on. Naruto hugged back. When Sasuke felt the desired embrace, he tightened his hold. – "I didn't mean a word I said, I'm just too stupid. I totally understand if you want to break up with me, but please don't."

"Shut it, teme, and listen to me." – Naruto interrupted. Sasuke got immediately silent and looked very attentively to the blond, his eyes glowing in the darkness. – "I forgive you, but just because I know that you would never say such things to me if something wasn't really wrong. Even so, you are going to have to explain carefully what the hell is happening." – Sasuke nodded. – "And now, kiss me."

_- My greatest lemon (so far) warning - _

Sasuke was more than happy to do as he was told. Without much warning, he slid his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting everything his lover was. He wasn't even thinking about teasing, he just wanted to feel as much as he could get. His muscled organ was thrusting in and out of the other's moth, while his hands were brought, below the blond's shirt, to tease the pink nubs, and then lower until the hem of the trousers.

At the touch of his lover, Naruto unconsciously started to hump against the other's growing crotch. Sasuke pulled Naruto's trousers down to free the blond from them. He made him sit back on the couch, and kneed in front of his lover, taking him on his mouth without further notice. Naruto moaned loudly and thrust on the other's mouth. Sasuke loosened his grip and let the blond thrust in a few times, the head hitting the back of his throat violently. He grabbed the tanned hips once again and started to bob his head up and down, closing his lips around the other's erection, pleasing Naruto to no end.

"Oh, YES! Faster, please, S'suke."

Sasuke kept his speed, while Naruto rocked his head on the sofa, trying to thrust up. Felling overwhelmed by such an stimulating sight, the raven undid his zip and pulled his own erection out and started to stroke himself in time with Naruto's moans. He almost came, if he hadn't stopped in time. He focussed on the blond's release, and brought one of his hands to tease the other's nipples, and another lower, teasing the entrance with two fingers. He kept thrusting in shallowly, while letting Naruto thrust in his mouth. He felt the blond's balls constrict, and bobbed his head down, while thrusting his fingers all the way in, hitting the blond's sweet spot, letting the other come into his mouth and swallowing everything Naruto gave. Never an orgasm had felt so good to the blond, who kept riding the pleasure waves, minutes after.

He didn't even notice that Sasuke was preparing him more violently than usual. Said raven was too into this to go upstairs get the lube, so he would have to improvise. Bringing his head down, he sucked on his lover's balls and lowers until he was teasing the hole. He licked and sucked until he deemed the other ready. He thrust three fingers in and started to stretch. Naruto was brought back to reality by a straight hit on his prostate. He felt himself harden again. He was panting hard, pushing back against the fingers.

Reasoning that the blond was ready enough when he stopped hearing whimpers of pain, Sasuke picked Naruto up and made him knee on the couch, with his back to Sasuke. The raven stood up behind him, bringing his trousers to his ankles, and with his hardened length teased the other's hole. He intertwined their fingers on the back of the couch and with swift roll of his hips he thrust all the way. Naruto threw his head back.

"FUCK, YES!" – amazingly, they screamed in unison.

Sasuke pulled back and thrust violently, aiming for the sweet spot. His movements were so strong that the couch kept moving with every thrust. Naruto could barely moan properly, the pleasure so overwhelming. And Sasuke's mouth on his earlobe and one of his hands on his balls, and the other on his waist, pulling him back against the pale body.

"Oh, yes, love, so good!... ah!... I'm going to thrust harder." – Sasuke had never been this vocal as seme… or ever. Naruto was more than happy to accompany him in his moans, pants and low screams.

"Oh, yes, Sasuke!... please, baby, I can't come on the couch… ngnh…"

To needy to care about that, Sasuke just listened to Naruto's command and, putting his hands on the back of the other's knees, he lifted him and made them turn so that Sasuke was now leaning back on the couch, with Naruto still impaled in his hard length, his legs wide open, and thrust up, swiftly. He didn't even have to stroke the blond, because as soon as he fell on Sasuke's cock for the first time, he came on his own chest screaming the raven's name. Sasuke came right after, biting the tan shoulder not to scream.

They relaxed against the couch, still in same position, while they caught their breaths.

"Fuck, Sasuke! We have to fight more often!"

"Don't even joke about it."

Naruto turned his head to kiss him sweetly.

"Is everything okay now, right?" – the blond remembered. – "But for me to really forgive you…" - Sasuke tensed. – "…you have to carry me to the bedroom, 'cause I can't walk." – the raven smirked. – "You've made me a puddle of Naruto's goo."

* * *

Phew! This was a hard one to do.

Anyway, just for the record, red tulips mean 'believe me, declaration of love' while yellow tulips mean 'hopeless love'. Poor Gaara.

**1.** Written by Eliza Cook and modified by me.


	12. The Garden

Sorry for the delay, this chapter is written for quite some time now, but everytime I did the proof-reading, something always felt wrong.

Regardless, on with the show...

* * *

It was early in the morning. Everyone in the house was still asleep. Everyone except one monosyllabic raven…

Sasuke was sitting on the kitchen, with his head laid on the table, while his brain worked a mile per hour. He was trying, for the umpteenth time, to find a way to stay with Naruto and have him nominated Hokage's successor. Nothing had occurred to him yet. And the main problem was that he was supposed to give his answer to the Council the following day. Even though Sasuke said he would explain everything, a week had passed by and they hadn't talk about it.

"Are you going to keep on sighing, S'suke, or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" – Naruto had appeared on the kitchen entrance, still in his pyjamas and with a sleepy face. Sasuke couldn't help but admire the blond that was his. For now.

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Gimme a proper answer!" – the blond warned. The avenger smirked and pulled Naruto to sit on his lap. Said blond encircled the other's neck and hugged back.

It was raining outside. It was the first rain of the season.

"It's Saturday, I asked Shizune to babysit Mikoto, so that we can talk freely. She came by earlier and took her." - Sasuke said, snuggling closer, not willing to face trouble just yet.

After a few minutes and seeing the expectant expression on the other's face, he sighed resignedly, and made the blond sit on the chair right in front of him. Naruto was looking at him intently. Sasuke looked at the ceiling and started his speech.

"Remember last week, when the Council called me?" – the blond nodded. – "They said that they wanted to make me the next Hokage." – Naruto sat up straight, but said nothing. Sasuke continued before the blond could process the information. – "The thing is, they are blackmailing me. They hinted that they would make you Tsunade's successor if I marry and have little Sharingan users."- Naruto felt as if the air was taken from him. – "They found out about Mikoto and are afraid that I don't revive my clan. Besides, if they break our relationship, they can control us better. "

"I see."

"I told Sakura, Sai and Tsunade. – 'I couldn't deal with it alone.' was left unsaid. – "And when I saw you with Gaara last week, I realised that I may not be chosen over the Hokage title. But it's fine by me, I made peace with it now. It's your choice and I will comply with whatever you choose." – Naruto leaned back and looked at the ceiling as well. Sasuke turned to face the blond. – "Please, say something."

"I don't know what to say, Sasuke."

"Please, my love, I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what to do. I don't want to, but I keep hurting you. I-I just…" – he ranted, a little panicked, while grabbing Naruto's hands and kissing them. The blond was apathetic. Sasuke was getting worried. He saw the other get up and reach the stairs.

"I'm going to take a bath. It's going to take some time…" – seeing that Sasuke was about to contest, Naruto interrupted him. – "I just need some time alone, okay?"

Once he got to the bathroom of their room, Naruto turned on the water. He then sat on the toilet seat and started to cry. Why did it have to be either one? Why couldn't he have both? He gave so much to this village, and never got anything in return. He cried until he felt everything was out of his chest.

He knew Sasuke wouldn't betray him and he knew the raven was hurting as well, but he couldn't help but to regret ever having getting close to the Uchihas. With their power, they brought nothing but pain to their loved ones…

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he stilled. Did he actually think that? He remembered their sparring fits, their built friendship, and the loneliness that had become less intense over the years and that was now almost inexistent; their nights in each other arms, suffering from a lost memory from childhood; their new life; Mikoto and their family. And then he remembered his childhood dream, being acknowledge by everyone by being Hokage…

Outside, Sasuke felt his heart clench every time Naruto sobbed thinking that his cry was being muffled by the running water. He sat on the floor, leaning against the door. If he could he would take the pain away and make the ones who hurt his love pay with their lives. But he wouldn't. It would only hurt the blond more.

The blond got himself on the filled bathtub and started to think. For good or worse he was well aware of what his choice was going to be. He didn't even admit any other. He was just hard to give up all that he had achieved recently. He had been so happy. But, he knew very well what weighted more on his life.

Eventually, Sasuke gave up waiting and went downstairs

It was mid-morning already, and they were going to have their friends over for a _baby shower_, Sakura's idea, obviously for cheering purposes, although she was not very into it now, because she knew that the blond had to choose and he could do well without the pressure. The gang didn't know that, though, and she couldn't tell them. The party was on then.

They should arrive shortly before lunch, so Sasuke decided to start preparing things. It was a good thing actually, because maybe that would cheer Naruto up. 'Not likely.' said a voice in his head.

Sasuke could hear the noises in his room saying that the blond had finally got out of the bathroom. He almost ran upstairs. Once he got near the bedroom door, he stopped, evening his breath out, and entered the room as if he had come there without thinking of the blond.

Naruto was dressing himself up for the party. Once he saw Sasuke get in by the mirror he averted his gaze. For Sasuke, that was not a good sign. He undressed himself and prepared for a shower. Trying to make this easy for the blond, Sasuke put his expressionless face in its place and addressed the blond.

"As I said before, it's your choice and you will choose whatever makes you happier. That way I will be happy too." – the blond didn't answer. He couldn't. Not yet. How could he face Sasuke after making the choice he did?

The raven knew he hadn't been the chosen one. He knew Naruto much too well. Sasuke got in the shower and he felt tears drop from his eyes, from frustration, sadness and fear, and he let them fall, deciding that once he got out of the bathtub, he would forget himself and be there for the blond as the best friend he was supposed to be. Once he got outside though he was already a man that would make his father proud: cold, objective and unattached.

Naruto was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. The blond knew, even though nothing in Sasuke's face gave it away, that the raven was suffering, feeling Naruto's antics as betrayal, which made it all worst. He approached Sasuke.

"This was the hardest thing I ever had to do. So give time to deal with it, okay?" – he hugged Sasuke, who ended up crying again, even though later he would definitely denied he did. Naruto kissed him on the cheek. – "Then we can go back to normal."

And then the bell rang. The blond was already dressed, so he went downstairs to welcome their guests. Sasuke dressed slowly, hoping that his face didn't show how much he had been crying earlier.

_- Scenery change - _

Half an hour later, he finally went downstairs.

Everyone was already mingling and having fun. The music was playing lowly in the background. All the heads snapped to him when he entered the living room. He acknowledge the with a shake of his head and went to the kitchen. All the people in the party could tell something was not quite right, even though they couldn't put their fingers on it. Sasuke was so cold. And the Naruto was so loud. They wore their masks again and Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura were the only ones that could tell that.

On the side, the pinkette was getting annoyed. Her teammates weren't talking to each other. Why? Naruto was by the couch, talking with Kiba, Lee and TenTen. Sasuke was on the kitchen arguing with Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji. Hinata and Shino were talking quietly on the porch to the backyard. Ino, with Choji on her side, was saying something to the medic-nin, but she wasn't listening.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Lee?!" – TenTen yelled suddenly, throwing a glass with sake from the spandex lover's hands. Naruto cringed seeing the red stain on the carpet. The girl kept yelling at Lee about how he was too irresponsible for mastering the Drunken Fist. Sasuke was going to kill them.

At the thought of the raven, Naruto sobered. He searched for the other and their gazes locked. Not felling in the mood for sappy emotions, Sasuke averted his gaze and focussed on Kakashi digression of the weaponry granted for the shinobi. Neji was drinking every word, looking at Kakashi mesmerized. Sasuke smirked.

"What, Neji? Fell in love with the pervert?" – Neji blushed bright red and averted his gaze. Kakashi was caught by surprise and his eyes widened, taking in the blushing Hyuuga in front of him. He was fighting the urge to laugh. Poor Gai, he lost to Kakashi even with his students.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible." – the scarecrow said, taking the Neji felling for what they were, just admiration. Iruka choose that moment to step in.

"Like hell you are! Pervert!"

"My love! How can you say that? When I do everything for you…"

"More like you do everything _to_ me!"

"Iruka-sensei!" – Neji exclaimed, shocked. Sasuke smirked, proud of his jounin teacher. Iruka on another hand was still angry with Kakashi's creative mind which had made him unable to sit for the last couple of days. At Neji's shocked gaze, he blushed a little, and got straight to the point.

"I need to talk to you, Sasuke. If you please."

"Of course, Iruka-sensei." – the Byakugan user left them alone. Kakashi stayed though.

"Is everything alright with you and Naruto?" – the raven's heart missed a bit. Why the hell did the world want to see him lost and crying?! He kept his composure on the outside, but Kakashi saw the darkness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but that is my own business." – Iruka felt a vein pop in his forehead. He breathed deeply. – "You should ask Naruto though." – he was a little afraid of what the raven could do to the blond, but he liked Sasuke. So he felt his heart clench at the return of the cold Sasuke.

"Is this about the Hokage title?" – Kakashi asked, his smart mind almost figuring the truth. Sasuke's cheeks became a little pink from self control.

"Please, go talk with Naruto. He is the one who needs it." – and with that, he left, reaching Shikamaru, Sai and Neji.

The older couple did as they were told and went to find Naruto.

"Naruto!" – Kakashi flinched. Iruka could be as loud as the blond. They literally dragged the jinchiruuki to the porch. The Chunnin pushed him against a wall.

"What's wrong between you and the Uchiha?" - Naruto blushed.

"Nothing." – Kakashi sighed at the typically teenage response. When the hell did sign up for parenting? At least the blond was manageable, not like some emotionally handicapped raven.

"Iruka, love, please let me talk with Naruto alone, yes?" – Iruka looked between them, but nodded nonetheless. Maybe it was time for Kakashi to do his job and deal with his former charges. 'At least Naruto is manageable.', he thought. As soon as his dolphin was out of earshot, Kakashi put an arm on the blond's shoulder. Taking the hint, Naruto gazed straight into mismatched eyes.

"What has happened is between you two, but I know that this is because the Hokage title." – Naruto said nothing, his eyes answering for him. – "I don't care how you two deal with it, just do it." – Naruto glanced away. – "And he says you're the one hurting, but you're not as half as bad as he is, so be careful, okay, Naruto? He already lost too much." – the blond nodded. He gave a quick hug to the jounin and left inside. Apparently everyone was more worried about the raven than with the blond, and subconsciously he couldn't help but see that as a good thing.

'Never again I'm going to take a Genin team!', the scarecrow thought bitterly, even though now was to late to complain.

A few minutes later he got inside and sweat-dropped.

Naruto was trying to launch himself at Sai, who was smirking and hiding behind Shikamaru, taunting the blond more. Kiba and Choji were pulling the blond back, preventing him to achieve his objective of tearing Sai to pieces.

"Ho, ho, dickless, aren't going to do something about it?"

"Argh! Bastard! Just wait until I put my hand on you!"

"Is that an offering?!" – it was just innocent bickering, but Sasuke cringed unintentionally. Sakura saw and decided to put an end to it even though it was being funny.

"OWW! What was that for, Sakura-can? You have to stop hitting me in the head or else I'm going to loose all my smartness and coolness and awesomeness and..." – she it him again. He pouted.

"Isn't that to late for a warning? You are already stupid!" – Kiba put in.

"Shut up, dog-face or I'm feeding your balls to your dog." – the dog lover boy shuddered.

"Naruto, language!" – Iruka lectured. They all laughed, except Sasuke, who was brooding.

"P-please, l-l-leave N-Naruto-kun alone." – Hinata said, blushing brightly.

"Yes, I agree with Hinata-san." – Neji said. – "Blonds are always going to be dumb, it's t… Ngnh!" – he almost swore. – "Ino! A girl shouldn't be that violent. Take Hinata's example!" – he lectured. Hinata blushed slightly at the indirect compliment made be Neji. Ino just scoffed.

"Call the blondes dumb again and you'll se what violent means!" – he looked shocked.

"Girls are meant to be feminine, graceful and virtuous! Which you are obviously not…"

"It isn't only Ino, I mean, look at Sakura!" – Naruto said. – "She probably could kick anyone's ass and still look hot as hell." – inconvenient blond. Still Sakura blushed, while Sai and Sasuke sneered. Glaring at them, she hit Naruto in the head, although lighter than usual.

"I appreciate the compliment, but…"

"It wasn't a compliment. You are too mean!" – the blond whined. Her eyebrow twitched. She decided to ignore the comment and everyone's muffled chuckles. She grinned evilly.

"You won't be saying that soon…" – she sing-songed. She made a sign to the all group and the teenagers went to the office in a bee-line. Iruka pulled the curtains, making the room dark.

"They have a surprise for you." – he explained the blond, now free from Kiba's grasp. He sat on the couch. Sasuke was by the window, but their eyes hadn't cross yet.

He heard muffled sound and people getting back in the room. TenTen swore when she fell. Choji yelled at Lee for stepping on his foot. Sakura hit Kiba for groping her. And Lee tried to hit Kiba for the same reason. Hinata shook her fist at him and Lee ended up on the floor. Shikamaru sighed loudly at his friends antics.

"So troublesome."

Finally everything was set. Iruka and Kakashi were by the door, beside Sasuke, and it was them who put the curtains in place again.

Naruto gasped with the sight presented to him. In front of the couch, all his friends were holding beautiful flowers, all different and with different colours, and with different meanings, but deep down they all meant the same: love. The blond was visibly touched. Sakura decided to go first.

"You are loud and obnoxious…" - she handed him the pink sakuras she was holding. – "…but you are my brother and for you, everything." – she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Hinata then came forth.

"Naruto-kun." – she called sweetly, putting her flowers, white amaryllis, in the tea table beside Sakura's. – "You always b-believed in me, so I believe in you as well. You've made me very proud to be called your friend." – she gave him her hand, but he got up and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Suddenly from the corner where Sasuke sat, dark clouds started to form themselves, making everyone shudder at the killer aura that hung in the air.

Naruto was getting more moved as his friends spring forth to show him how appreciated he was, but he lived up to the occasion and stayed silent receiving their best wishes.

Ino was next. She smiled brightly and handed him a beautiful bouquet of yellow dandelions. The small flowers were so well arranged that he couldn't help but think that she was handing him the rarest flowers in the world.

"Here, blondie. They'll make your wishes come true. You'll obfuscate them all with your awesomeness, I just know it!"

"That's right!" – TenTen intervened, reaching for the table. She was carrying buttercups, and as soon as the blond took the flowers from her, she shook her fist in front of his face. – "And if they don't see it by themselves, you'll have to show them." – the threat was clear in her voice, which made Naruto smile. He always loved TenTen. Neji didn't think so though.

"Please, TenTen! Behave! I swear I don't get girls nowadays." – the Byakugan user said, shaking his head disapprovingly. She hit him in the head.

"You are just brooding because I beat you today."

"You didn't!" – the brunette laughed evilly and got back to the side of Hinata.

Neji looked at Naruto, and blushing slightly, he handed him a garland of lilac irises, the same colour of his eyes. Sasuke lost it again. Maybe he should go all Itachi on the Hyuuga clan. That way his blond will be safe from their grasp.

"I think no one could fulfil the Hokage position better than you. You have my loyalty when the time comes."

"Yosh, Neji-san." – said the youngest spandex love, while he jumped the table and lifted Naruto in is arms for a bear hug. He then grabbed the angelicas he was carrying and handed them to the blond. – "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I can assure you will be Hokage. You said it yourself. You don't go back in your word, that's your ninja way." – Naruto smiled and nodded his appreciation in a gesture very Sasuke-ish.

"Thank you, bushy eyebrows."

"Yeah, yeah, don't monopolize him, Lee." – Kiba said, shoving the taijutsu master. Lee was shocked for a moment, but then grinned, when he saw that Kiba was just teasing him. – "Here, moron." – and he gave him pink thymes. – "I guess I was wrong after all. You have what it takes to be Hokage. Even though you still can't beat me…" – he joked with a lopsided grin. Naruto knew what he was talking about. Kiba once said to him that he wouldn't be Hokage because he didn't have it in him. Pretty stupid considering who his father was.

"Oh, please, dog face, I can make you cry every day of the week."

"You wish."

"Just stop it you two." – Sakura intervened. – "It's Choji turn."

"Good luck Naruto." – the chubby nin said simply while handing the blond yellow coreopsis.

Shino stepped forward next and handed him a bouquet of camellias. Nothing more masculine and plain. He said nothing but nodded to Naruto and stepped back. The blond, specialist in bastard-nese, understood the gesture. Shino was wishing him the best and offering his support.

"Sheesh, Shino, don't overwhelm us with such a blatant display of emotion." – Kiba said imitating his way of speaking.

"Are you still mad because I didn't recognise you that day?" – Naruto asked rolling his eyes.

"Do you think I haven't a reason for being hurt, you dense creature?" – Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino were snickering being Shino's back. – "But I can not say that I'm still bearing a grudge."

"Yeah, right." – Kiba interrupted. – "I bet you still have that picture of him, where you train your aim with the kunai."

"Still? You had one?" – Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at him. Shino got a little flushed, but didn't answer that.

"You guys are so bothersome." – the lazy nin handed a nosegay of white chrysanthemums. – "Here. Just fight harder and we've got your back." – and that was the sentence that resumed their gesture today. No matter what, they got Naruto's back.

The blond looked down. When he felt in control again, he looked up to his friends, his blue orbs clearly displaying his friendship and appreciation for them all. Sai, Kakashi and Iruka were watching the scene with a smile. Sasuke was leaning on the doorway, watching them coldly. But now was not the time to think about the bastard. His friends deserve his full attention after showing him how truly appreciated he was.

"Thank you, guys!" – Naruto said visibly touched by their gesture.

By the entrance, Sasuke leaned against a wall and was looking down, trying to ignore the happy blond. Even if he wanted to happy for the jinchiruuki he couldn't. Sakura approached the raven, while Naruto kept on rambling about how 'cool-and-awesome-and-cool-and-sweet-and-the-absolutely-best-and-did-he-mention-cool?' they were.

"He chose the Hokage position." – Sasuke only nodded, apparently like he couldn't care less, but the lump in his throat preventing him from actually talking. – "I'm sorry, Sasuke." – and she put a hand on his shoulder. Even if she didn't want to, she was feeling hopeful of finally having Sasuke for her.

In that moment Naruto cleared his throat to hint at the change of subject, bringing Sakura back from her dream land.

"I know you want me not to give up so, as it is, there is something I have to tell you. I hope you'll understand my choice."

Sasuke prepared for leaving the room. He would accept the other's choice, but he didn't have to be there to listen Naruto inform people who had nothing to do with it about the choice he made of destroying the raven's life.

* * *

And that's it. It was kind of those filler chapters, but I wanted to show how the group interacted with each other. What do you think? Too sappy, annoying, shallow?

C'mon, guys, I've seen how many readers I have and so little reviews. Even if you don't like it, I can't improve if you don't send me some feedback. **Please, review?** *does puppy eyes* It would make me happy...

And just to improve your general knowlegde: sakuras stand for life and valorous warriors; amaryllis show pride and timidity; dandelions are for a wish come true; buttercups mean cheerfulness; angelicas mean inspiration; iris stand for faith, hope, value and wisdom; thyme are for strengh and courage; while cammelias are a man's good luck gift, but also mean admiration; coreopsis are for hapiness; and finally, chrysanthemums say 'you are a wonderful friend'. Aproppriate isn't it?


	13. It's Not Over Yet

Am in a small village, which has only ONE main road, spending the most annoying vacation I ever had. On the positive side, all my family is here and since we are close, it as been somewhat good. But I found the most amazing thing. Here, on 'God-knows-where', I found a library with Internet!! Hooray for globalization!

And all this was to tell you that I didn't have the time to do the proof-readind, so sorry for any mistakes.

**Warning: **Chapter rated M for **explicit sexual content between two males**. Please, I don't want to get flames for this, so have my warning in mind when you start your reading. If you are uncomfortable with this, jump the scene with the '_- Lemon Warning -_'. Thank you! =]

_

* * *

_

Sasuke prepared for leaving the room. He would accept the other's choice, but he didn't have to be there to listen Naruto inform people who had nothing to do with it about the choice he made of destroying the raven's life.

"You see, I don't think I'm ever going to be Hokage." – Naruto said. Sasuke stopped death in his tracks and looked at the blond in shock.

"What?" – he said out loud.

All the heads snapped back at him. They hadn't seen those two interact the all evening, so they were drinking every word.

"I'm never going to be Hokage, because they asked Sasuke to fill the position."

"What the hell Uchiha?!" – Kiba snapped.

"Yeah, now you steal his dream?! What's wrong with you?" – TenTen intervened.

Ino yelled her agreement. Choji stopped eating showing how displeased he was. The rest of them didn't speak. Kakashi sighed. This had Council written all over. Iruka was kept in his place by the scarecrow, once he tried to launch himself at Sasuke. And while Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Shino could see that there was more to it than what was already said, Sakura and Sai knew for sure what was happening and were watching the development of the situation.

Sasuke ignored them all and was looking warily at Naruto.

"Please, listen to me." – the blond put in. – "The Council is blackmailing Sasuke. Sasuke put the choice in my hands. And I choose him."

"But this morning you said that this was the hardest thing you ever had to do…" – Sasuke whispered more to himself than for the others, he was dumfounded.

His shock, confusion and a bit of hope were clear on his eyes. Their friends were getting scared. Scared and confused, because they didn't understand what Naruto had said, but at least they knew that it was not the raven's fault. They should apologize. And Sakura would later explain since she was the official translator of Sasuke and Naruto language.

"Do you think it was easy to give up my dream for you, teme?!" – while the others were trying to catch up, the boys continued their conversation.

"Hn." – as usual when he felt vulnerable, Sasuke retreat to his private shell.

"You thought I hadn't chosen you, you bastard? Do you think I can lie that easily when I say…" - the blond hesitated. – "…_certain_ things to you?" – this last sentence was amusing for everyone, regardless of their level of comprehension of the situation. Except for Iruka, who was having one of his mother-hen attacks.

"You said you needed time." – Sasuke stated, searching for a guarantee. He was getting more hopeful as the time went by. Naruto blushed and looked down.

"Even though I think I'm not going to regret my decision, I was resenting you a little. I'm sorry, S'suke."

Sasuke didn't need to hear anything else. Promptly, he dashed trough the room, forgotten of the audience, and pulled the blond for a tight embrace. The blond returned it gladly.

Everyone else gasped and gave a step back for seeing two of the most powerful people they knew looking so unguarded. It was a beautiful sight and they couldn't stop thinking how good they looked together. Even Iruka felt his heart swell at such a loving display.

"Thank God, Naruto, thank God!" – Sasuke said lowly, unable to contain a few tears, although no one saw them. – "I've been dying, thinking I'd lost you."

"Stupid teme." – Naruto said lovingly. – "How could I do that? And now with Mikoto as well."

"Thank you." – this sentence carried all of his feelings, relieve, happiness, appreciation. Sasuke then broke the hug, but kept his hand on the other waist, while Naruto had his on the raven's chest. The avenger glanced down. – "You keep making me happy, while I keep hurting you."

Was that a need for reassurance? Their friends were starting to think of leaving the room for a matter of respect, but their curiosity was greater than that.

"It was not your fault… this time, anyways." – Naruto joked. Sasuke chuckled simply yet happily. The sound made both the boys and the girls in the room blush from wonder and amaze. – "I wouldn't give this up for anything. You've made me very happy. We are a family and that's it."

"Oh, God, I love you so much!" – felling vulnerable from all the emotions, Sasuke leaned in and brushed their lips lightly. Naruto pushed back and Sasuke, unable to contain himself, slid his tongue on the other's mouth. Their kiss was so passionate that they forgot their surroundings.

"Hum, Hum!" – someone cleared his throat very loudly. The teens broke the kiss to look at a very angry and embarrassed Iruka. Behind him, their friends were looking at them awestruck. Both boys got very red in the face, even though Sasuke's blush lost its meaning at the sight of his glare, which was daring anyone to comment and die. Minutes later, Sasuke was back to his cold bastard self and Naruto was all sunshiny again.

"I think it's better if we leave now." – Sakura said and the other teens nodded their agreement. Sai and TenTen were talking lowly and then smiled at them smugly.

"Yes, I think it's better if you leave the alone. They must a lot of _conversation_ to catch up." – TenTen said suggestively.

"Do you think they would give a detailed description for literary purposes?" – Sai asked faking innocence.

"Maybe Jiraya-sama could write a yaoi edition?"

"Bastard! Kakashi-sensei! Hag! What the hell?" – Naruto yelled, while Sasuke crossed his arms, glaring at them.

The blonde jounin and the Anbu were the first to leave, laughing their hearts out. Kakashi smiled at them, and gave his hand for Iruka to hold. The professor did so but glared at Sasuke one last time.

"I expect the two of you at Kakashi's tomorrow for lunch, are we clear?"

"Crystal." – they answered in unison.

The rest of the teens said their goodbyes and left. But before he left, Neji had the dare to express how lucky Sasuke was… and was presented with a not-so-deathly Sharingan.

_- Scenery change - _

Naruto and Sasuke were preparing for bed. Mikoto was already asleep after spending the rest of the afternoon playing with both her fathers.

The house was already cleaned; they had showered and eaten a late night snack. What they hadn't done yet, though, was talk. Very predictably they were avoiding the major changes that were about to happen the following day morning. Sasuke was going to accept the Hokage position, freeing himself from an arranged marriage and Naruto was going to loose his dream forever. However they weren't planning on talking. Talking was for girls.

Sasuke was already in bed waiting for Naruto to finish brushing his teeth.

"What's wrong?" – the raven hadn't noticed Naruto get in the bed.

"Nothing's wrong." – he said. The blond scowled.

"Yeah, right." – he said sarcastically. – "How many times do I have to tell you can't fool me?" – Sasuke looked away. – "You are always like that, you…"

"Naruto." – he called, successfully ending the other's digression. The blond was listening attentively now. – "I _need_ you tonight." – Naruto gasped.

"What?"

"I said: I _need_ you."

"I know what you said." – the blond interrupted. – "Do you _want_ me, is that it?" – Sasuke nodded. – "Oh." – it finally reached the blond's brain and his eyes widened.

_- Lemon warning -_

He didn't say anything else and scooped closer to the raven. With one hand, he threw the sheets back. Slowly he put his hands on the other's waist while his mouth came closer to caress the other's cheek. Sasuke opened his arms to receive the blond. With one hand he tilt the other's chin up and pushed their lips together.

"Do you want me to top, right S'suke?" – the raven just nodded.

Naruto moved until he was on top of Sasuke.

He kissed the other deeply, letting their tongues swirl together. He brought his hands to the back of the raven knees and felt his way up, gently spreading the powerful legs apart. He placed one hand on the other's crotch, and started to stroke slowly. He felt the raven hardened trough the cloth. Sasuke whimpered and spread his legs wider to give better access to the other. Feeling how forward Sasuke was in this position, the blond moved his head to suck hardly on Sasuke's pulse point. He kept descending, while opening the shirt of the pyjamas with his hands. At the touch of his lover on his already heated skin, Sasuke moaned loudly. Naruto let his tongue trail the pale features of the raven's skin.

He brought his hands to the hem of the trousers and pulled them, freeing Sasuke's hard length. He closed his fingers around the erection and stroked leisurely. Sasuke thrust up, voicing his pleasure in a way that send shots of arousal through Naruto's body. The blond licked shallowly around the head. Sasuke fisted the sheets trying not to thrust up. Without much thought, Naruto swallowed everything Sasuke was. He bobbed his head up and down, making the pale body shudder from the pleasure waves his lover's motions were causing him. Slowly massaging the raven's balls, Naruto let his tongue trail the patch of skin behind them, until he was teasing the puckered hole.

"Oh my God!" – the raven arched his back from pleasure. Naruto smirked. Apparently, Sasuke hadn't been prepared for such touch.

"You like that, huh?" – he manage to say between licks.

"Naruto, don't tease." – the raven ordered in a hiss. 'Cocky bastard.' the blond thought.

Naruto complied nonetheless. The blond looked up to see the same vulnerable look he had seen last time on Sasuke. He guessed when Sasuke needed reassurance, he _really_ needed reassurance. He reasoned that only when Sasuke wanted to be shown how loved he was he would bottom. And Naruto was more than happy to show him just how much. He would show him how mind blowing they could be together.

Deeming the other prepared enough, Naruto spread Sasuke's legs wider and brought the other's knees to rest on his elbows. He positioned himself and trusted swiftly all the way, hitting the sweet spot straight away. Sasuke cry out and arched his back, searching for contact. Naruto leaned in, making their erect nipples brush together. They moan in pleasure together, looking in each other's eyes, letting the orbs talk for them.

Naruto pulled back slightly and thrust again setting a slow pace that could pleasure them both. He put his hand on the pale shoulders and pulled Sasuke to sit on his lap, moving his hips, hinting at Sasuke to move as well, for them to share this moment. He stroked one cheek with his lips and planted soft butterfly kisses on every spot he could reach, whispering sweet nothings.

"That's it, love… ha… so good."

"Oh, yes, Naruto, I love you so much."

Their movements were harmonious, each knowing how to please the other from all those years learning how to push the other over the edge. Making love was just another way for them to show how deeply seated in each others hearts they were.

Sasuke kept riding the blond, in his own sweet time, wanting to feel him and to lengthen that moment. Naruto was thrusting up, loving Sasuke with all he had. They were so lost into felling each other that their orgasms took them by surprise, both of them gasping and moaning loudly into the kiss they shared.

_- End of lemon - _

They stood in each others arms, catching their breath, while caressing, nibbling, kissing, and just touching the other. Carefully, Naruto helped Sasuke into his back and laid next o him, bringing the covers up, resting his head on the raven's shoulder. He snuggled closer.

"How could I ever give you up, teme?"

"How could you give up your dream, dobe?" – Naruto smiled sadly, making Sasuke regret trailing down that path.

"I also had another dream." – the blond said. – "Having my own family and that has always been important." – the raven's eyes darken a little and Naruto very accurately guessed his feelings. – "Don't be stupid, S'suke! You know very well what I meant." – 'And that is why guys don't talk, because they suck at voicing their feelings.', crossed the blond's mind. Truth be told, if Naruto didn't knew Sasuke so well, the misunderstanding would have tear them apart… again. – "It's because I love you so much that you've became my family. I'm not using you to breed little blonds around, obviously. I wouldn't give up being Hokage for anyone but you."

Sasuke nodded, showing not only that Naruto was right in his assumptions, but that he had succeeded in reassuring the other. The blond grinned.

They stayed like that, cuddling happily for a long time, neither feeling tired. Hours later, very predictably, Mikoto cried.

"And here she is… right on time." – Naruto said, sighing, faking exasperation, but bounced blissfully dressing his pyjama pants and proceeded his path to the nursery.

Sasuke dressed as well, being it a good time as any other. He had given up offering to help, since the blond would just smile condescendingly at him and tell Sasuke just how useless it would be since Mikoto refused to be fed by him. It had irked the raven to no end but she refused to indulge him just so that he could shove it in Naruto's face.

Meanwhile, Naruto gathered the baby in his arms, reaching or the bottle with one hand as he took his place on the pink swing chair. Once she finished eating, she burped and started drifting to sleep. Naruto kept watching her felling his heart swell at love for her. Even if he and Sasuke were too young and knew virtually nothing about parenting, he wouldn't give her up for anything. It had been faith that put her in their path.

"She is a beautiful kit, kit." – he heard the Kyuubi say inside his head. He almost jumped. It had been a very long time since he last heard the deep voice of the demon. Even though they had merged, their consciences were still individual. He didn't talk to Naruto often, since it would drive anyone literally crazy.

"Yes, she is."

"So, their not letting you lead this village." – the demon sneered. The blond smirked, recognising the Kyuubi way of offering for advice and support. – "I told you this would happen, no matter how much they pretend they like you. You should just unleash me on them."

"Awww! You do care." – he teased, knowing that the monster had no real intention of destroying the village.

"Shut it, kit! You either want my help or you don't."

"I'm not going to unleash you and let you destroy the village." – Naruto said mechanically since he had said that many time before and the words had already lost their meaning.

"I don't know why, but I do know you are too _nice_ to do such a thing." – he said with contempt. – "Therefore, that's not what I'm suggesting." – the blond quirked an eyebrow at the wall in front of him to show his scepticism, but the Kyuubi got it.

"Really? And what it's that?"

"I think it's quite appropriate." – he said, slowly, and the blond rolled his eyes at the old tasteful dramatics. – "I can make even you more of a woman…"

"I'm not a woman!" – Naruto interrupted indignantly.

"You let that Uchiha top you, so you can't argue with me about this." – knowing it was quite true that he couldn't argue, because the damn fox wouldn't listen anyway, the blond waited for the outcome. – "I can make you bear a child."

"Excuse me?"

"Dumb blond." – the Kyuubi rolled his eyes, but said nothing, waiting for the blond to process the information.

Naruto got up, placed Mikoto carefully on her crib and let himself fall on the chair. He stayed quiet for a long time, working things out. The monster waited for him to speak even though he could very well access to the blond's thoughts. His doubts and then acceptance; then, much more intense then anything, his fear for Sasuke's rejection.

"You're not kidding?"

"Nope. It's a forbidden jutsu, but you're hardly the first." – the demon answered dismissively.

"And it would be safe?"

"Like I would hurt my host!" – he said as if it was obvious. – "Besides, as I told you before, you're hardly the first and I bet that crazy busty old woman can be of use to me if we're going to do this."

"I need to speak with Sasuke."

"Such a good housewife. Sure, run along; go ask for your husband permission." – Naruto not only chose to ignore the mocking tone as he didn't mention that Sasuke was indeed to forewarn since he was going to be the father.

Sasuke was almost asleep, waiting for his lover, when said boy entered the room. Sasuke could tell something was wrong, by the way Naruto was fidgeting and how he wouldn't look at Sasuke.

"What?" – he asked trusting Naruto to understand what he meant. The blond fidgeted some more but his gaze met Sasuke's.

"If I said that I could make you have your family and still be with me would you be willing to make an effort?"

"Look, dobe, I know who're upset about the Hokage thing but there's no way. They were very insistent that it had to be a legitimate family. A surrogate mother won't do." – it was hard not to get annoyed if Naruto kept reminding him how this mess was all his fault. Was it going to be like this forever?

"I know, teme! And don't call me names."

They looked at each other and smiled at the familiarity of the situation. It was a confident smile of those who are sure of themselves. And they were sure of whom they were together. Slowly, though, the blond's grin faded as he sat on the bed near the raven. Without looking up he proceeded.

"It's possible for us to have our own children…"

"Dobe, men can't get pregnant."

"I know!" – Naruto exclaimed exasperated. – "Let me finish, for heaven's sake!" – he gathered his courage again. – "I _can_ get pregnant."

"What? Naruto…"

"The Kyuubi can make me pregnant." – the blond interrupted quickly. They said nothing for a very long time. Finally, Naruto started to fidgeting again, moving back to his place on the bed. – "I know you love me, but I totally understand if you are not sure that you want to take that step with me. And I don't mind if you don't agree with this. I chose you over the Hokage position and I have no regrets."

And just like that, something clicked in Sasuke's brain. He wasn't being used by Naruto. The blond was fighting for his dream as he had always done, but he had deliberately chosen to marry Sasuke. If the blond thought he wasn't worth it, he wouldn't have decided to stay with him even though it had cost him everything he had worked for, or would he marry Sasuke just for a job.

"Naruto." – Sasuke called interrupting the rant. – "Would you like to marry me?" – 'What? Did that had just sounded like a proposal?', Sasuke thought. Even though he was just asking for reassurance, he didn't take back his words, because quite honestly he didn't want to. The blond blushed bright red.

"Y-Yes. Of course I do." – Sasuke allowed himself to smile brightly.

"Good, but I still don't like the idea of you getting pregnant." – he said. – "I want to talk to the demon alone."

"Okay, Sasuke." – the blond agreed, knowing that right now there wouldn't be a thing he would deny the other.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and was transported to the limbo, where the Kyuubi rested. As soon as he faced the gates, a low chuckle was heard.

"So, we meet again, Uchiha." – the demon said mockingly. – "I expected you to have better manners than my host and wait 'till the morning."

"Is it safe?" – Sasuke saw no point in elongate the contact when neither liked it.

"Yes, it is." – the Kyuubi said distractedly, while nursing his paws. – "It's a forbidden jutsu, and I believe that your family had some insight on the subject, especially giving the need for a tailed-beast. That blond annoying sannin can help if you give her the scrolls." – Sasuke nodded hinting that he had understood.

"And what's in it for you?"

"The joy of helping my host…"

"If this is a scheme to free yourself…" – he let the rest of the threat hang in the air.

"Oh, please, I have more freedom in here than I ever had: I can put my power to use and no one tries to kill me. It's heaven, once you get used to the stupid conscience of the blondie."

"Getting lazy, demon?" – Sasuke asked, somewhat reassured.

"You can say that… got used to the comfort of the kit's body." – he smirked mischievously, much like Naruto. – "You sure know how comfortable he is."

"That's not your business." – the raven said without flinching. Then he flushed a little. – "How do we control the time of… uh… conception?" – the fox burst out laughing.

"Afraid you would go without the blondie?"

"Just answer it."

"When I think you're ready I'll do it."

"That's not saying much."

"I'll consider everything. Your own volition, the time you have, the Council's choice, money issues, all the things, I'll consider it." – the Kyuubi said.

"That still sounds very unpredictable." – the raven was not liking the plan.

"I'll give the blond a heads-up. Is that okay, Uchiha-sama?" – the demon sneered.

"Finally, you've learned some manners."

"Get out, Uchiha!"

And laughing his heart out, Sasuke did.

When reality downed on him, he faced an obviously concerned blond.

"So?" – said blond asked nervously. – "You were there an awfully long time."

"What do you want to do, baby?" – at the sound of that endearment, Naruto visibly relaxed.

"I love you and I would marry you even if this hadn't occurred." – Naruto said, seriously. – "It would make me the happiest if I could have babies with you, even if I have to carry them." – Sasuke quirked a brow at that. Naruto didn't want to bear the children? – "Don't look at me like that, teme! I'm a shinobi, I have to be in shape. Besides if the nature doesn't want men to have children, there must be a reason, and I'm not too fond of finding out why."

"It figures you would be worried about your looks." – Sasuke teased, earning a smack from the blond laying next to him. The room was dimmed lit, and a peaceful aura hanged in the hair. Naruto turned to lay on his side, so that he could face Sasuke.

"And you, S'suke? What do you want?" – the blond asked anxiously. – "Getting married and having children was never part of the plan."

"I want to marry you. So much! I want the all world to know to whom you belong." – he said impulsively.

"Possessive bastard." – Naruto said fondly. Then he sobered. – "Are you sure that that's what you want, S'suke?"

"Yes, now and forever, I'm yours." – he said solemnly, as he pulled Naruto closer and covered them both with the covers. They snuggled closer, basking in each other presence. – "Are you mine two?"

"I was never anyone else's."

They leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, as they were just caressing each other, touching each other reverently. Sasuke finally broke the contact.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to tell the Council, and then we could meet at Kakashi's for lunch."

"Okay."

Sasuke pulled the blond against his chest. He rested his head on the crook of the tanned neck and nuzzled it with his nose and placing soft kisses on the skin. It was a sweet gesture but Naruto felt the tension and shivered from pleasure.

"Are you ready for the next round, then?"

"Always."

_- Time Lapse -_

Sasuke straightened his clothes again while knocking on the door. For God's sake, it was like he was going to meet his in-laws for the first time. However, he already knew Kakashi and Iruka and they weren't Naruto's parents, even though the Chunnin sure acted like it. Finally he heard footsteps and the academy teacher opened the door.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Hello, Iruka-sensei. Is Naruto already here?"

"Yes, come on in." – since he was acting normally, or at least as normally as he could act around Sasuke, Sasuke reasoned that Naruto was yet to break the news.

The blond was sitting on the couch, watching television, while Kakashi played with Mikoto who was sitting on his lap. As soon as he walked in, she stretched her tiny arms wanting to be held by her grouchy father, courtesy of Naruto.

He smiled and picked her up, blowing raspberries on her cheek. She giggled happily. He was standing in front of Naruto who grinned brightly at the scene. Sasuke looked t him and returned the smile, while taking his place besides the blond, who unconsciously leaned against the touch.

"The lunch will be ready shortly." – Iruka announced, appearing on the doorway of the living room.

"Such a good housewife, my little Chunnin is…"

"Shut it, pervert! Don't talk to Iruka-sensei like he is a woman!" – the blond yelled, appointing an accusing finger at the scarecrow. He then faced Sasuke and apparently didn't like the smirk he saw adorning the pale features. – "And you, teme, take that look out of your face! I swear, you semes think you are so manly that you can whatever you want…" – and he kept going, earning smirks from the other men.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to play with his daughter, while Naruto lectured. He then noticed two expectant looks coming their way. Iruka had joined Kakashi on the loveseat by the window and both of their sensei were looking at the young couple. He swallowed hard and elbowed Naruto on the ribs trying to get his attention. Finally the dense blond was aware of the situation.

"So, how did the meeting with the Council go?" – Iruka asked.

Sasuke handed Mikoto to Naruto and faced the other two. A silent agreement between the blond and himself left clear that it was Sasuke who was supposed t break the news.

"I agreed to raise a family. Naruto is going to be the successor of Tsunade, even though it's not official until I have my first child." – he said quickly, as when who have to take some awful medicine and you do it the fastest you can.

Confusion could be read on Kakashi and Iruka's face, because they remembered quite well the dramatic scene of the previous day. They stared at the boys processing every possible consequence of that action. They exchange looks and at last Kakashi spoke.

"I have to say that you are both taking this surprisingly well. Have you decided on a fake wedding?"

"No, I would never do that to anyone!" – Naruto said quickly. He then blushed at his outburst and tried to hide it by appearing very busy nursing Mikoto.

"Well, you see…" – the raven started. He stopped to collect himself and put his professional persona back in place. It was for the best to treat this like an S-ranked mission, in fact he believed that at any moment his life would be endangered. – "Naruto and I talked and we are going to get married."

"I'm sure both of you know that men can't get pregnant." – Kakashi said gently as if they had lost their minds.

"Of course they know! I was their Biology teacher." – Iruka said loudly.

And for the next half an hour, Naruto tried to convince their teachers that yes, it was possible, and yes, it was safe, and yes, he was ready for it, and yes, he wanted to marry Sasuke and yes, he wasn't going to regret it, and yes, Sasuke was okay with it.

"Naruto." – Iruka called and the blond winced. The brunette had been awfully quiet and that was the voice he used when he was really upset. – "I don't think that's wise."

"It's safe, Iruka-sensei. My family worked on the jutsu who are going to use and the Kyuubi said he was going to help every step of the process." – Sasuke put in, trying to convince the other, but unable to be proud of himself and Naruto for figuring this out on their own.

"Oh, the great Uchiha clan worked on it! My concerns are gone." – the Chunnin said sarcastically. – "How do I know that this is not one of the crazy jutsus which made your family a burden to this village?" How do I know this is not a scheme to control the Kyuubi like Madara did?"

Naruto was gaping like a fish, not quite understanding what the hell had happened. Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly at his lover's behaviour, but he didn't step in, knowing that this needed to be resolved for the sake of both teens. But Sasuke was the worse. He paled and looked like the frightened teen he was, but soon he was already in control.

"I can assure you Iruka-sensei, that I mean no harm to Naruto. I love him and I plan to marry him and have many children. He is going to be Hokage and I'm going to be Anbu Captain and this village isn't going to know what hit it." – he spoke coldly, but they could see the anger in his eyes. Never once had Sasuke talked to Iruka like that or lost his temper with so little provocation. Naruto guessed that all the changes taking place the last few days had made the raven especially temperamental. – "You can either be part of it or not, but don't you dare to question my feelings nor will I allow it." – and just like that he turn to leave the house. But Iruka, who was shocked beyond words had other ideas.

"Don't you dare walking out on me, Uchiha!" – the Chunnin yelled. – "How could you be so stupid to agree with this?! Naruto is very trusting; we all know that, but you? I had taken you for someone smart!"

"Iruka." – Kakashi interrupted. – "They are both teenagers. Don't forget that." – the brunette glared at his lover, but his expression softened when realization finally downed on him. - "I understand that you want to have a happy ending, Sasuke, but this may not be the way."

"Don't make me loose my family again to that monster." – Iruka pleaded.

And Sasuke felt a warm felling spread to his chest at Iruka considering him family. But he was so certain he could make this work. Even though Iruka's wrath made sense now, he couldn't help but be angry at him and Kakashi for ruining their happiness.

"Hn." – he didn't know what to say, but he wasn't about to accede.

"Iruka, Kakashi." – a tiny voice, belonging to a scared blond was heard. – "I think you could give it a change. We could do some research."

How exactly could anyone deny such a hopeful request? Much to their dismay, both Iruka and Kakashi found themselves agreeing with that. As Sasuke gave them a nod from appreciation, unable to contain his happiness, the older men really wished that things would work out, because if someone deserved it, it was those two.

* * *

Just how happy are you with me, right now? =]


	14. Roses

Hello, again. I'm on fire these days. I can see the ending so clearly I just have to put it into words. That's why I'm updating so soon. I had no time to proofreading again. Still in this godforsaken village.

Also, **Warning: **Chapter rated M for **explicit sexual content between two males**. Please, I don't want to get flames for this, so have my warning in mind when you start your reading. If you are uncomfortable with this, jump the scene with the '_- Lemon Warning -_'. Thank you! =]

You really must be tired of reading this warning by now... I'm tired and I just do the copy-paste thing.

* * *

It was the Tenth of October.

The entire village of Konohagakure was celebrating the eighteenth birthday of the Kyuubi defeat. Fireworks could be hear, people singing and partying. All of them wore their best clothes and told heroic stories of how the Yondaime Hokage defeated the monster. His father. Who convicted his own child to ostracism.

Naruto shook his head to send away any bitter thoughts that were sure to appear on this day. It wasn't like that anymore. Twenty-one people had relinquished the amazing festival in order to celebrate his birth. The Rookie 9, original team Gai and Gai himself, Sai, the two sannin, Iruka and Kakashi, Genma and Raidou.

And that's why, this year he found himself sitting on the head of a big table in an expensive restaurant, closed only for them thanks to Sasuke's influence and, Naruto suspected, his Sharingan, instead of being closed up on his own home eating a cake baked by Sakura, annoying the living hell out of Sasuke, dealing with a drunken Kakashi who couldn't keep his hands of Iruka. He chuckled. He really had have fun since he became a Genin.

On his right side Sasuke looked at him questioningly, while giving a piece of bread to Mikoto so that she could chew on it. Naruto just shrugged.

They were now waiting for dessert. It had really been a fun dinner party. They had talked about work like true shinobi, but the conversation had been light. They had talked about Naruto, remembering his early years: Genma and Raidou and told some of the pranks he pulled that Naruto thought no one knew about. Iruka had narrowed his eyes at him, and the blond grinned sheepishly. Kakashi had amused them all with stories from their team and now Jiraya was telling some stories of their missions. Naruto was dying from embarrassment.

" So, you see, the only way to enter the building was placing someone in there." – he was saying. – "And the blond there sure looks like a woman." – Naruto groaned and hid his face in his arms. Sasuke was listening carefully though.

"You made the idiot disguise himself as a courtesan?!" – Kiba asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I was laughing so hard I couldn't help him tie the obi…" – and he laughed as he remembered the situation.

"So troublesome. It could have been a failure." – Shikamaru gave his professional opinion.

"But it wasn't." – Jiraya said triumphantly. – "On the fourth night the guy finally requested the blond. Then, everything went smoothly." – everyone burst out laughing at the innuendo. Except Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

"Is there anyone I have to kill, dobe?" – Naruto narrowed his eyes in which was supposed to be menacing, but ended up being adorable. Everyone laughed.

"Possessive bastard." – he muttered, but didn't answer.

In that moment dessert came and they changed subject. Then they sang 'Happy Birthday' and cut the cake. Naruto took a bite and knew immediately who had baked it. He smiled at the pinkette.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"I know how you like my cooking." – she said, as she gave him a wink. She then cleared her throat. – "I think it's time for the presents. Don't you think Sasuke?" – the raven smirked and nodded. He put the asleep Mikoto on the her chair, and with the help of Sakura he brought the presents.

Naruto had so much fun. His presents were from practical things like weapons to books, to more symbolic things like photo albums and plush-foxes, mostly given by the girls. When he opened the rectangular box Sai gave him he almost fainted. It was a sex toy, of that he was sure, he just wasn't sure how did one use it.

"What is it?" – Neji asked, intrigued by the blond's reaction. Naruto shook his head too embarrassed to talk. Sasuke peeked over his shoulder and his eyes widened owlishly. He glared at the older raven who had a fake innocent expression on his face.

"I believe you and I have to talk." – the avenger said coldly, but then his face broke into a smirk.

"Interested?" – Sai asked, enjoying his new found relationship with Sasuke.

"Very."

"I hate you both so much." – Naruto put in weakly.

"Liar." – the ravens answered together. They looked at each other and smiled at Naruto frustrated groan.

Naruto had another surprise at Gaara's present. It had a card.

'_Hey, Naruto. I couldn't be there, sorry. Thus I tried very hard on my present. Hope you like it. Best wishes for you, Uchiha and Mikoto.'_

It was a scroll. Just a scroll. Seeing Naruto's confused stare, TenTen rolled her eyes. She violently took the scroll from his hands and smacked his head with it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" – the blond whined.

"You don't know what this is, right?" – she didn't wait for his answer and proceeded. – "It's a very powerful seal. You can store any type of weapons in this. It's very useful. Not many people can do it. Gaara is very resourceful." – she was both amazed and jealous. Naruto smiled and placed the scroll carefully on the box, ready to take really good care of it.

Only then he noticed that Sasuke was not in the room. He looked around and then remembered that Sasuke was yet to give him his present, maybe that's why he was gone. Naruto smiled. He was about to be wooed, he just knew it.

Suddenly, Sakura turned off some of the lights, making his friends focus on his place on the top of the table. She then knocked on a side door and returned to her place.

Sasuke gave her time to get back and then swallowed. Why did he let her convince him to do this? This should be happening in the privacy of their home and then followed by a really satisfying love-making session. But no! Sakura convinced him that Naruto would love a big gesture like this. And if in any other subject Sasuke was a man certain of himself, when regarding Naruto he was ready to listen to anyone that could make any sense… except Gai, maybe… or Lee. 'Argh! Whatever! What it's done is done.'

Naruto kept looking at the door expectantly.

Then Sasuke walked in.

And Naruto gaped, slowly getting up, genuinely wooed.

His beautiful, tall, smart, annoying and perfect lover walked in with an amazing bouquet of full bloom blood-red and white roses. Sasuke was nervous, Naruto could tell. He smiled shyly to the blond as if asking for approval. Well, he had it; he had Naruto's full and unconditional approval.

As if he was walking on clouds, Sasuke approached the blond and slowly and very deliberately, as if giving Naruto time to stop him, he propped himself on one knee on the floor.

The blond paled, not believing that Sasuke would do this in such a public fashion. Besides how dare he act as f Naruto was a woman… Oh, the hell! Not even mentally, Naruto could find the strength to pretend that he wasn't the happiest man alive seeing his lover go out of his way to show how much he loved the blond. And if he was true to himself, and he was, albeit reluctantly, he was not being treated like a woman, he was being treated like someone who was deeply loved. He allowed himself to split his face in the brightest smile he had ever given anyone.

And just like that, Sasuke relaxed. The raven smiled too and nodded to Sakura to proceed with the ceremony. Sasuke had been raised in a traditional family, so there were things that needed to be done, even though most of the traditions he considered stupid, there were things that he truly believed in.

The kunoichi got up in her beautiful traditional maid kimono, and placed herself between them. Naruto accepted the roses, burying his nose in them to smell their lovely scent, as Sasuke got up.

The pinkette took the flowers and placed them in a table behind her. She reached for a little box and took two red silk strings. Naruto just watched, feeling overwhelmed by all these beautiful traditions. She tied the strings on both of their right wrists, symbolizing the red string of faith that united them. The blond was felling so happy that he felt tears polled in his eyes. Feelings the emotions curse freely from his lover, Sasuke hold his hand in a simple but great gesture.

Sakura then gave Sasuke a velvet box, in which Naruto knew would be a family heirloom meant for him. And sure enough, Sasuke handed him the box, his lips twitching as he fought the urge to break a heart-breaking smile. In there, there was a beautiful white gold ring, ages old, he knew, because he had seen it many times in old Uchiha photo albums. It had some symbols on it for protection and happiness. Very plain and beautiful, as an Uchiha. Leisurely, as if to elongate this moment, Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's right hand, and then brought it to his lips, he kissed the back for respect and then the palm for a promise. He let his fingers trace that hands that belonged only to him. And with that, the blond lost his fight with the tears. He didn't even know what was tradition and what was Sasuke's own volition, since everything felt so made for them. Sasuke cleaned the tears as soon as they fell.

"It's okay. You mean this much to me." – he whispered soothingly, even though everyone heard what was meant only for Naruto's years.

"Stupid teme." – Naruto sniffled. – "Making me look all girly in front of the girls." – quiet giggles could be heard. Sasuke smiled when he just wanted to gather the blond in his arms, but he had to complete the 'Yui-no' ceremony.

Sakura gave them a moment, and them reached for two wrapped boxes and handed each one for each boy. Naruto opened his and was presented with a bright orange obi, with golden swirls and spirals giving it a beautiful tone. A grey hakama was also on the gift. Naruto ran his hands trough the fabric.

Sasuke had done the same, hiding his surprise at the content. Even though he had idealized the ceremony, it had been Sakura, as the matchmaker, who had taken care of everything. His obi was dark blue, with red stripes creating a pattern. His hakama was black. He looked at his female friend questioningly.

"There is no bride and groom in this couple." – she said, addressing her audience, more than the two teens. – "So, there is no such thing as traditional gifts. Both of you received an obi, given to the bride as a symbol of virtue…"

"Too late! Their virtue is long gone." – Kiba yelled. Most of the boys laughed, even Naruto did, but Hinata smacked him in the head for interrupting the ceremony. It was a good thing, because if she hadn't done it, Sasuke would and it wouldn't be pretty. Sakura glared, but continued.

"And the hakama, as a symbol of fidelity, that even if it lacks on other aspects of your life…" – Sakura teased. Everyone exchanged knowing looks. – "… it is unquestionable how loyal you are to each other."

Naruto wasn't sure at what to say, but he figured that if Sasuke hadn't spoke yet, there was nothing he had to say. The pinkette proceeded. Sasuke took a deep breath. The next gift was the most beautiful thing he, as a child, had ever seen. She grabbed a rectangular box and she gave it to them. Reverently, the raven opened the box, and extended it to Naruto to take what was inside. It was a beautiful fan which opened end to end with flowers and swirls and abstract symbols. It was mainly red as the Uchiha fan. Naruto ran his fingers trough it as Sasuke did the dame. Their hands touched and without breaking the contact they looked at each other.

"The suehiro symbolizes happiness and a bright happy future for you two, and those are the wishes of all your friends. You are now officially engaged." – Sakura said and it was obvious by her tone that the ceremony was over. Their audience burst in applause.

Oblivious to anyone that wasn't the other, Sasuke and Naruto kept staring at each other. Suddenly, unable to contain his feelings anymore, Naruto launched himself to his lover arms and held him tightly.

"I love you so much, you know?" – the blond said in the other's ears.

"Yes. I love you too."

_- Scenery change AND Lemon warning - _

And, of course, as soon as they step into their house and Mikoto was nicely sleeping in her own bed, they jumped each other. Naruto wasn't even sure how they got to the bedroom.

"Oh, yes, yes." - the blond encouraged as Sasuke broke the kiss to nibble his jaw, his neck, as he ran his tongue to he shell of his ear, planted open mouth kisses along his neck.

He pulled Sasuke's head to cover the pink lips with his own, coaxing the mouth open and sliding his tongue in, clashing the muscled organs, touching where he knew it would drive the pale man crazy. Their bodies were fully pressed together and Naruto could tell they were both getting hard. He ground against Sasuke, seeking pleasure.

The raven had a hand on his waist and was guiding them to bed. Soon enough, Naruto fell onto the bed, meeting Sasuke's heated gaze. The raven was kneeled between his spread legs, as they looked at each other. They smiled.

"You know, S'suke, we're supposed to keep our virtue." – Sasuke smirked, as he leaned and opened Naruto's shirt. He let his tongue trail the erect pink nubs. Naruto moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His chest arched from the bed, leaning into the contact.

"So, do you still want to keep our virtue or you want to try that amazing gift Sai gave us?" – blue eyes snapped opened and his cock twitched with interest. But he didn't think he was that comfortable with his own sexuality yet. His fear must have been clear, because Sasuke chuckled and leaned in to kiss his lips. – "Don't worry; the only thing I want right now is you and only you." – Naruto blushed a little and pulled Sasuke to his arms. For a moment the raven returned the hug, but the tight on his pants was screaming for attention. He pulled back. – "How do you want me?"

"As quickly as possible."

"So demanding."

They looked at each other. Their feelings were clear on their gaze. Both teens sobered, as if the mood had changed somehow. And it had, because they now felt as if what they were about to do was a consummation of some sort.

Sasuke reached down and let his fingers caress the scarred cheeks, and then his mouth followed the path. He let his tongue trace the features of his lover as he approached his target. He unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down. He teased the growing erection beneath the cloth of the boxers.

"Oh, Sasuke, more." – the blond moaned loudly. Never one to deny is beautiful lover anything, Sasuke did a he was told and pulled the boxers down, freeing Naruto from them. Without hesitation, he took the hard length on his mouth and started to bob his head up and down not putting enough pressure on his lips to really satisfy the other. The blond rocked his head on the pillow, too lost to be coherent, trying o trust, wanting to be satisfied.

"Pillow." – Sasuke asked.

Naruto complied, half-conscious of it and gave the raven his own pillow, since his blond head rested on his. Sasuke pulled back slightly and let Naruto trust up, down his throat. Taking advantage on Naruto's lifting form, the raven shoved his pillow under the tanned hips. This new angle allowed the blond to rest and focus only on the feelings Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke freed the hard cock, and brought his pale fingers to Naruto's swollen pink lips.

"Suck." – blindly, Naruto complied, as if Sasuke's fingers were the best thing he had ever tasted, as he swirled his tongue between them and sucked, coating them with his own saliva.

Sasuke shifted back until he had his mouth on Naruto's balls, sucking them and massaging them with his free hand. He moved down tasting his lover, slowly pushing the testicles to the side so that he could access the puckered hole. He let his tongue trust a few times, loosening the muscles; before he let his fingers do the same, reaching further and hitting the blond's sweet spot.

"Sasuke, Sasuke… again… ngnh." – the blond could only moan lost sentences, feel and let himself be pleasured, as it seem that Sasuke was firm in his resolution of giving his everything to the blond that night. – "I'm ready for you. Please." – he pleaded.

Sasuke complied. Easily he took his own clothes. He was distracted taking his own boxers that he didn't noticed that the blond had sat up, until a hand softly reached to stroke him. He looked up. Sasuke was high propped on his knees and the blond scoped closer, facing a huge erection. He smiled mischievously and looked up. Without breaking eye contact, Naruto ran his tongue along the shaft. Sasuke almost came at such a sight.

"Just to slip in easily." – the blond explained, even though it was obvious that he was teasing Sasuke.

The raven almost lost it. He groaned loudly, losing the little control he had. Oh, it would slip in alright, Sasuke would make sure of that. Intertwining his fingers in the blond locks, the raven pulled Naruto's head up, reaching down to shove his tongue in the other's mouth and take everything he could. He broke the kiss and gently pushed the other on his back, his hips still high thanks to the pillow. Sasuke reached at spread the thighs apart, exposing the entrance to his eyes and his cock. He teased it a little with the head of his leaking cock, and slowly pushed in.

"Yes, yes, yes!" – Naruto whimpered. – "You always feel so good."

Angling his thrusts, Sasuke set up a slow pace, that hit Naruto's prostrate every time. The blond crossed his ankles behind Sasuke's back, bringing him closer at each thrust. He rounded the pale chest with hiss arms, placing his hands on the back of the broad shoulders, and rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover. Sasuke leaned in into the embrace propping himself on his elbows so that he could keep his angle. He let his cheek caress the side of Naruto's head and whispered loving nothings in his ear, meant for Naruto but also meant for himself, as if he wanted to know that Naruto was actually there.

"Faster, please… almost there!" – the blond pleaded.

"Yes, love, everything, anything…"

Sasuke quickened their tempo, both of them losing their remaining coherency, moving in harmony, seeking pleasure but also to pleasure the other. Sasuke reached between them and closed his fingers around Naruto's twitching erection. He felt himself close, ready to release his seed in the heat of his lover. And with a few strokes, Naruto was ready. Sasuke thrust in with all is passion and the blond came hissing his lover's name. Sasuke then let himself go.

_- End of lemon - _

The raven collapsed on top of his lover, exhausted, catching his breath, while he caressed Naruto's neck with his nose. The blond stood there, panting, drawing circles on the pale back.

"This was…pant… good, right?" – Sasuke asked.

"Yes, everything was! The party, _you_, the ceremony, _you_, the unbelievable fuck, _you_, oh, and did I mention _you_?" – the raven chuckled, moving to lay besides Naruto and cuddling him, intertwining their fingers.

"You're getting sappy, you know?"

"I'm in love; I'm allowed to be sappy." – Sasuke chuckled again happily. – "By the way, S'suke, not that I'm complaining and I'm not…" - he emphasized, looking serious for a moment and relaxing in the next. – "… why did you propose so soon? Not getting enough of me as it is?" – Sasuke hesitated for a while.

"Just to shove it in the Council's face." – he murmured into Naruto's shoulder, afraid he would get chastised. The blond just sighed relieved.

"Good." – and at Sasuke quizzical expression, he continued. – "It's just, for a moment, I thought we had a timeline or something. I'm not ready to have children yet. Mikoto is handful by her own."

"Well, we do have a timeline… but it's five years, so we're cool." – Sasuke answered a bit sleepily. Naruto, of course, was still wide awake, but he cuddled nonetheless and prepared to drift off to sleep until Mikoto woke up.

"I guess we can get married by then…"

And that's precisely what they did.

Of course the Council had been against it, but they were force to back down and bite their own tongues for coercing people into doing their bidding.

For the next three years, they fought, they improve, they loved each other and their daughter. Their careers shot up, and they gained the respect of the village as a couple and as Anbu captains, even when people said they were too reckless to lead. It turns out they weren't… the only thing they had problem leading, was each other, because, even if they were oh-so-in-love, they still fought like cat and mouse.

Three years after their engagement, Sasuke and Naruto finally decided to tie the not.

* * *

So, it's smaller. It's sappier. It's predictable. But I'm so happy! It's not over for two or three more chapters, so no worries! =]

By the way, full bloom red roses mean 'I love you' and white roses mean 'eternal love', 'heavenly hapiness'. So sweet, isn't it?


	15. The Wedding

The title is pretty much self explanatory... Our boys big day!

Mikoto talks a lot lately, but I just wanted for you to see how the family interacts. Also, major fluff in this chapter. Beware!

Let's hear it then...

**Warning: **Chapter rated M for **explicit sexual content between two males**. Please, I don't want to get flames for this, so have my warning in mind when you start your reading. If you are uncomfortable with this, jump the scene with the '_- Lemon Warning -_'. Thank you! =]

* * *

Tsunade stared concerned at the two boys sitting in front of her.

They had just got back from one S-ranked mission. They had to fight the worst criminals of the Bingo Book, and that was why she had sent them, her best Anbu. The Raven and the Fox. The reason of her concern was that only three of the six men that went on the mission had came back. These two and the Dove, her best medic-nin. Even though the boys were acting professionally and rationally, she feared that this had been the last straw. Both Raven and Fox had been promoted to Anbu two years ago, and had become captain the previous year. Under their command never a shinobi was left behind, alive or dead… except this time. Knowing how hard it was for them to kill a man, and that they believed on their duty, she feared their reaction now that they had failed.

Patiently, she waited for Raven to finish the report. He was the captain of Team 3, while Fox was the captain of Team 5. Occasionally, Fox would put in some details that his developed senses had caught. Their reports were very accurate and Shizune was having a hard time writing all that information. She did her job very well, though.

"I will schedule a psychological evaluation with Ibiki for the both of you. Expect a message from him." – they nodded. She damned those masks, because she couldn't see their expressions. – "Is there anything else that you want to add?" – the boys exchange looks. The Fox then faced the Hokage, while the other looked down.

"The Raven and I would like to request a six month license." – Tsunade sighed. She had expected something like that.

"Can I ask why?" – she said, her tone slightly different. She really did hope that they hadn't broken, because they were her best men, not only professionally but as people as well. She planned on leave her legacy to them. – "Out of record."

They knew that meant they weren't there as shinobi but as friends. The Raven took his mask and Tsunade faced two dead onyx eyes. The Fox did the same and the blonde woman faced two bright blue orbs rimmed red. It was obvious he had been crying. He had lost two men after all.

"We were so close to die this time, baa-chan." – Naruto, the Fox, whispered. – "We decided that it is time."

"Mikoto is four years now, we can make the time for another child. And this engagement was delayed long enough." – Sasuke, the Raven, explained, even though anyone could tell there was more to it.

They had been ready for it for a while. It's just they thought they still had time, and they did. But if something happened? It was stupid to delay something that would make them both very happy.

Tsunade smiled warmly as she observed the interaction between the two men. They had grown. They still bickered a lot, but now they were calmer, they didn't have that given need to prove themselves, they were happy with each other. She also had seen how they had influenced each other. Naruto was more rational, understanding that the things he did could have terrible consequences, and thinking things trough. Sasuke was more loving, even though it was only Mikoto and Naruto who were in the receiving end of his love, he didn't mind other people knowing he was madly in love with his family, mainly because he didn't see them as a weakness anymore.

They were not the hot-headed teens she had grown to love. They were now grown men. They were twenty-one. And she loved them the same.

"Okay, I think it's okay. We can survive without the two of you." – she signalled Shizune to complete the paper work. She then looked a bit contemplative. – "I should put Sakura on hospital duty. This was very traumatic. Six months without missions will do her well."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." – they both said.

Naruto and Sasuke put their masks and fled to the Uchiha Manor, decided to clean themselves, burn their clothes and fuck each other back to life. Then, they would go get their daughter at Hyuuga's house.

_- __Two months later, training fields, 4 p.m. - _

"For God's sake, you morons, you still haven't started the plans for your own wedding?!" – Sakura screeched, looking shocked.

"What's the rush, Sakura-chan?" – the blond asked, doing a back flip while aiming his kunai to the target.

"You only have four moths! What about your honeymoon?"

"We're not going on a honeymoon, because I'm not leaving my daughter to go shag the dobe, when I can very well do that at home." – Sasuke interrupted the training with his sword to answer the girl, who was resting against a tree, cleaning the sweat from her forehead. She smirked.

"So sweet, Sasuke-kun." – he grimaced and returned to his routine. The pinkette turned to the blond. – "You don't know how to plan a wedding, do you?" – both of the boys blushed, while she sneered. – "I thought so."

"We were planning on asking you." – Naruto said suggestively. She beamed and it was obviously that she was hoping they would ask.

"Perfect. The only thing you have to do is write the checks and show up." – and without another word she left, jumping of happiness.

Naruto was looking frozen at the spot the pinkette had been, still afraid of her scary excited expression. He looked at Sasuke who was also very still.

"It's just me, or we got ourselves a wife?"

_- Two months and a week later, Ichiraku's, 1 p.m. - _

"Alright, can I count you in?" – Sakura, the mastermind, asked. Two girls yelled their enthusiasm and one just nodded happily. The other costumers looked apprehensive. It's not often that they saw those four powerful kunoichi so excited. It could not be a good thing.

Hinata, Ino and TenTen had eagerly agreed to help Sakura prepare their boys' big day. They would make their wedding day perfect for them, since it was what they expected to do at age of twelve. They just hadn't expected not to be in the altar with one of said boys.

"First thing, we have to choose the appropriate day." – Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah, let me get a calendar…" – and TenTen got one from her pockets. The girls sweat dropped. 'What else does she have in there?', crossed their minds.

"Well, the best Taian (1) day would be the first weekend of May. Most shinobi don't have missions because it's a holiday." – Ino said inspecting the calendar. – "That's more or less a month and a half from now. We are never going to make it."

"This is all those two morons fault!" – Sakura yelled, punching the table, that almost cracked in two. – "I told them to think this trough, but no-o!" – she rubbed her temples. Ino was right, most of Sasuke and Naruto's friends were ninja, they couldn't very well refuse a mission because they were going to their friends' wedding. So a holiday would be the best. But there weren't that many holidays in Konoha so they would have use the next one.

"If we share the work, we can make it." – Hinata said.

"Yeah, but let's not forget that Ino and I are on duty." – the brunette remembered. While Hinata was on maternity leave and Sakura was working on the hospital, the other ones were not.

"It's okay. You will help when you can and Sakura and I will work things out." – the heir of Hyuuga clan said, even though she was pretty sure Kiba was not going to like that Hinata was planning her old crush's wedding.

It was ironic really that it was Sakura and herself that were going to arrange Naruto and Sasuke's big day. Maybe faith was just that cruel.

_- Sometime before the first Sunday of May -_

"Naruto!" – Sakura yelled, while entering the Uchiha Manor, swiftly nodding to Sasuke as he opened the door. As she sat on the living room, the blond was coming down the stairs with a four-year-old ravenette balanced on his hip. Sakura smiled warmly at her goddaughter. – "And how is the most beautiful soon-to-be kunoichi?" – Mikoto giggled and put her tiny hands in front of her mouth so that her Tou-san couldn't see. He was angry with her.

"Grounded." – Sasuke hissed. Naruto rolled his eyes, but he knew Sasuke was right and not only being a bastard about it. Mikoto had sneaked to the dojo and God-knows-how managed to grab some of their weapons. Sasuke had arrived at the right time.

"What for?" - the pinkette asked. Mikoto looked down embarrassed. She had made her parents mad.

"For playing with things that she knew she couldn't play with."

"S'suke found her in the dojo playing with our kunai." – Naruto explained. – "We have no idea how she got them. They were locked in the weaponry room." – the pinkette nodded.

"Well, I came here to let you know you are going to attend a class about the wedding ceremony." – Sasuke sighed.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is, Uchiha." – she said sternly. – "By the way, I should tell you that Kakashi and Iruka are going to be your Nakoudo (2) couple. You have a Tokonoma (3) in here, don't you Sasuke?" – Sasuke looked at her, surprised.

"Of course, we do. What kind of question is that?"

"Good, I'll need full access to it."

"Sure, Sakura-chan. It's in the back of the garden. There is a shrine there." – the blond put in. Then he faced Sasuke. – "Look, teme, I have to go get some things for lunch. Watch Mikoto, will you?" – and handed him the child.

"I will leave with you. I have to get back to the hospital." – Sakura said and they left, banging the door on their way out.

"So, it's just us, little one." – Sasuke said looking at the girl on his knees. She blushed. It was not often that her Tou-san got mad at her. Usually it was Chichi-ue who would do the lecture. So when Tou-san actually got angry, she knew she had done something terribly wrong.

" 'M sowy, Tou-san." – she said in a tiny voice. Sasuke sighed.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." – he gave her a peck on the cheek. – "You could really have hurt yourself. And then what? Chichi-ue would have cried a lot, and we don't want to make him cry, do we?" – she shook her head in denial, now listening very carefully. – "Good."

"Chichi-ue is very lucky to have people who care this much about him." – said the blond who was leaning against the doorframe. Sasuke looked confused.

"Weren't you out?" – the bond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I forgot my wallet." – and went to grab that hideous thing that seemed a lot like a mutant frog. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto stopped and looked at them with a wide grin. – "What if we went out to eat? It's a lovely day." – Sasuke smiled.

"It's a very good idea. Isn't it, Mikoto?"

"Yes, Yes! I wan 'to g'out." – she said excitedly. – "Thank you, Chichi-ue." – and she jumped out of her Tou-san hold to go get her jacket and shoes.

"Yes, thank you, Chichi-ue." – Sasuke said, suggestively, as he put his hands on Naruto's waist and pulled him for a lazy kiss. The blond put his hands around Sasuke's neck and caressed the base of his skull, drinking the other's presence.

"Ewww! Wha awe you doin'?" – the small ravenette asked as she entered the room, dressed in a pink dress, with white sandals and a white jacket. She had a scruntchy on her hands and her straight hair was loose on her little shoulders.

"I was just telling Chichi-ue how much we love him." – that seemed to satisfy her.

"Okay." – she reached Sasuke legs and pulled on his trousers. – "Tou-san, tie my haiu, pwease." – she asked, and the raven happily complied. When her ponytail was all set, she went for the mirror.

"For God's sake, you're fine, Miko-chan!" – Naruto whined desperatedly. Not only had he had to deal with one metrossexual raven, as lately he had a mini-ravenette being as self-conscious as her grown-up role-model.

"What can I say? An apple doesn't all far from the tree."

"Tou-san, Chichi-ue, let's go!" – she whined loudly, from the doorway, and the pouted and crossed her arms. Naruto laughed at the small version of him.

"Can't argue with you there."

_- Sunday, the fifth of May - _

Naruto paced around his chamber on the Tokonoma of the Uchiha Manor.

He had been sleeping alone o a room in the East wing of the Manor for the past week, thanks to Sakura traditional streak that he had just found out. He was going to get married. To Sasuke. Today. He groaned loudly. He wanted his lover so much. He was so nervous and only Sasuke could have calmed him down.

"Naruto-kun." – Hinata entered his quarters, in her dark purple kimono, with small sleeves, as a proper married lady should wear. – "When you hear the music play, Moegi is going to come and get you." – she warned. Naruto would wait in a small chamber on the left of the Tokonoma and Sasuke on the right chamber until the start of the ceremony. He looked at Hinata. She looked tired.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" – she smiled weakly.

"Yes, sure. Akihito has been giving a lot of trouble lately." – he smiled at the mention of her first child. But she was lying, he knew that much. What he didn't know is that is hard for any woman to see the love of her life getting married and not to her, especially when she had been the one to make this day as perfect as it was.

The same went for Sakura.

"Sasuke, please hurry." – she pleaded on the opposite side of the shrine. He peeked from the dressing room.

"Are you okay? You sound tired."

"This has been a very tiring week."

"Sorry about that. You know we appreciate everything you girls did."

She heard her muffled voice from the next room. He was distracted, of course. Sasuke was looking himself in the mirror and couldn't help but stifle a giggle. From today onwards, not even the gods could separate their souls…

"Yes, I know."

_- Scenery change - _

Naruto heard the musicians start the peaceful song. Moegi, their beautiful Miko (4) maiden, entered the room in her white and red kimono and helped him to his feet as she guided him to his place at the altar.

This was not going to be a very traditional ceremony since none of them had any family left. So, there wasn't going to be any family sides. Just the closest family sitting in front of them. Mikoto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraya and Tsunade were going to be the only ones on the magnificent alcove.

The people he considered his family gasped when they saw him enter the Tokonoma. He wore his grey hakama over a white kimono. The orange obi was hidden by the hakama, but it was there. His hair was tamed (finally) and loose around his face. But how beautiful he was, was not what impressed them; what did was that unmistakable glow that adorned his features. Unable to keep a solemn expression, the blond gave up and grinned broadly to his friends. They shook their head in disapproval, but they would have been disappointed if Naruto was anything less than himself.

It went unnoticed by him that he had been the first there, which meant he was taking the place of the bride. Sasuke would be more than happy to enlighten him later.

Tsunade took her place on the altar as well. And then Moegi returned with the most beautiful raven by her hand. Sasuke had his black hakama dressed over a blue kimono. He wore his black obi as well.

Suddenly, Naruto couldn't take his eyes of him.

Not even the cold Uchiha could prevent himself from grinning brightly, to look ten times fold more peaceful and happy than he looked the day of his engagement, or the day he slept with Naruto for the first time, at the picture of his lover sitting there, in his wedding attire, looking as innocent as the day they met, expecting to be united to him forever, and happy about it. God, he was blessed. He sat.

Tsunade started to make her speech. She and Jiraya gave the blond away for the family he didn't have and Sasuke reverently accepted. She proceeded the ceremony, reading the wedding contract. Then she spoke of faith, hope and how unbelievable lucky Sasuke was. Not that the raven needed someone to tell him that when he lived with the blond daily.

Soon enough it was time for the groom to make his vows. And since it was Sasuke who would take Naruto into his family, he took that responsibility. Besides, the blond sucked with words. The raven smiled warmly and softly, while he took the ring from the pillow Mikoto was carrying.

She had been so thoroughly warned to behave that the poor girl was quite nervous. That was, until she saw her parents happy faces. She giggled.

"Thank you." – Sasuke said and smiled mischievously. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. – "For challenging me." – and then was when Naruto got it, and he grinned even more. – "For being my friend. For always being there for me. For being my other half. For being my light. And for taking the loneliness away."

By the time he finished, everyone knew that those words meant a lot for both of them. They felt overwhelmed at the feelings cursing freely in the air. Maybe there was a reason for them not to speak often about their feelings: because they felt too much.

"That was what I said to you when I confessed my feelings."

Sakura was tearing up by now. Sai put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Trying to lighten the mood, he whispered in her ear.

"I bet Naruto is going to cry." – he said. She looked at him exaperatedly.

"I only would take that bet if I wanted to loose." – and they smiled at each other.

Sasuke had proceeded, of course. Naruto was clutching his hand as for dear life.

"I didn't expect this to become so much more than what I was feeling that day." – Sasuke held, solemnly, and it was true. He had thought he had felt everything. – "You are a part of me. In this world you are mine, and I'm yours. My body belongs to you. And want my soul to belong to you too. Do you want to completely belong to me as well?"

The blond gazed deeply into the black depth of Sasuke's eyes and tried to tell him what he couldn't put into words like Sasuke could. Sasuke understood very well.

"Yes, I do, S'suke." – Naruto said. And then against the tradition he continued. – "I'm yours; I always was, even when I didn't knew it. I will take your name and your life and hold on to it for they are more precious to me than something ever was." – Sasuke took the ring with his name and put it on the blond's left hand; then he kissed the hand that was now his to keep.

"I swear that I'll hold your needs and your dreams higher than my own, because you mean to me much more than I can ever put into words." – Naruto took the his ring and held out his hand for Sasuke to hold.

"Teme." – he said affectionately. – "You just did." – and with that he placed the ring on the raven's pale hand.

"I pronounce you husband and…er, husband." – Tsunade said.

In the end the blond didn't cry.

The ceremony of the sake happened in a blur as Sasuke and Naruto couldn't take their eyes of each other and kept mouthing 'I love you.' between sake sips. Sappy idiots.

Soon enough, they were led by carriage to an inn in the outskirts of Konoha, where the reception would be held. They would have been more than happy to just go home and shag each other, but they would endure the rest of day for Sakura and Hinata.

Mikoto was sitting on Naruto knees, and it was obvious from her frown that she was deep in thought. Sasuke sighed faking exasperation as he addressed her.

"What's on your mind, Mikoto?"

"I thought tha' you we-e aweady ma-ied." – she explained. – " 'Cause, you have me." – and that shut Sasuke up. Seeing his lover a little lost, Naruto decided to intervene.

"When two people love each other, they don't have to be married to have children."

"How come?" – she asked obviously confused. – "Au my fwiends pawents-is awe ma-ied."

"Being married has nothing to do babies. Babies come when their parents love each other and share their love." – Naruto proceeded.

"Wike with a kiss?"

"Not quite, but yes, something like that."

"Okay." – she said, obviously satisfied with the answers she got. Sasuke breathed relieved, which made Naruto laugh.

They arrived at the inn in that moment.

The reception was a party and that says it all. Their friends were there, dressed beautifully and more than happy for both of them. In fact, a lot of people that Naruto had almost forgotten were there. And Team Sand had come as well.

Gaara gave his best wishes and proceeded to sit himself by his sister and her husband Shikamaru. He then spent the rest of the evening glaring holes in Sasuke's head. Said raven was so into his blond husband, he ignored completely the sulking red-headed.

Both boys had changed their wedding attire and were now using a normal ceremonial kimono.

Throughout the evening, they laughed, they danced and they had to kiss in front of all those people more than once. And they were actually having lots of fun. The only thing they hadn't done yet was dance with each other. Sakura would have none of it. So, before she went on doing her speech as the matchmaker (5), she went up to the stage.

"Attention, please." – everyone shut up immediately. They knew better than to piss Sakura off. – "I believe that the bridal couple has yet to share a dance." – putting up a innocent front that fooled no one, she ignored Sasuke and Naruto glares. – "Come on, come on, were waiting." – she sing-songed as the guests broke into applause and the couple couldn't do anything other that take their place on the dance floor.

The room was lighten with dim lights all of a sudden, while a slow song played on the background. As he took Sasuke's hand, Naruto couldn't help but to think that it was amazing that they still had some firsts to share. Like their first dance. They couldn't help but to be nervous.

The raven put his hand on Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, pushing their bodies together softly. He caressed the left hand that was still trapped in his.

"I lead, okay?" – Naruto nodded.

They started to move their bodies in time with the song, unintentionally giving a show to anyone present, as their cheeks flushed at the proximity, as their hands roamed through the other's body, and as, very leisurely, they brought their foreheads together and closed their eyes, letting their senses drink the other.

The song finally came to an end and the sound of applause filled their ears. That's when they remembered that they were in a public place and flushed even brighter.

Trying to save their friends from a more embarrassing situation, and save her sorry arse, Sakura went up to the stage once again to deliver her speech as the boys took their place on the top of the table, their hands still clasped together.

"Well, after that little show, we know why they got together." – she joked and everyone laughed. She smiled sheepishly at her best friends. – "You know…" – she began conversationally. – "… you may think that you saw Sasuke and Naruto fight a lot." – she waited as the guests nodded their agreement. – "You're wrong! They fought a lot more than you think." – more laughs. – "They were so unbelievable drawn to each other, even at the age of twelve, that it was impossible for them to ignore each other's presence…" – pause. – "But they couldn't deny that little spark that appeared in their eyes while they fought, they spared and later as they kissed." – she smiled at them, and they she was up to no good.

"I remember this one time, when I went to Naruto's apartment to get him for a mission." – she proceeded. – "And when he opened the door for me, I saw Sasuke half naked sleeping on the couch. Naruto tried to wake him up and Sasuke snuggled closer to his body. I remember thinking that I only saw Sasuke lower his guard down around Naruto. That told me that all the fangirls' wishes were hopeless, because their heart was already taken." – both boys were smiling warmly at her. She choked up on emotion and dried her tears. – "I'm just very happy that my brothers found what we all struggle to find: their soulmate."

_- Time lapse __- _

Sasuke closed the door of their honeymoon suit quietly.

His blond husband was sitting on the balcony with a colourful drink on his hands, looking absentmindedly at the night sky. He grinned as he approached Naruto. He sat behind him and hugged him against his body.

"Kakashi and Iruka took Mikoto home." – it was all he said.

They sat there for a while, until he felt Naruto's body tremble under his touch. He put a hand on the other's chin and made the blond look at him. In those deep blue pools he saw so many things: arousal, happiness, excitement, but above all, he saw love.

"It's our wedding night." – the blond whispered.

Sasuke nodded as he leaned in for a kiss. They moved their lips together, just nibbling and caressing, while their hands touched freely. Sasuke licked the pink lips asking for entrance. Soon, their tongues were clashing and twisting against each other as they thrust into each other's mouths. Naruto's body was a bit twisted, but he couldn't care less as long as Sasuke didn't stop.

"Let's get to the bed." – the raven pleaded. There would be a time where he would have simply carried the blond, but said blond had filled in rather nicely those past years.

_- Lemon warning -_

Sasuke guided his husband to the bed and made him sit on the edge as he kneeled in front of him, looking at him as if he was looking for some kind of deity. He untied the obi and let it fall to the floor. He reached up and opened the kimono letting it fall over Naruto's shoulders. He took the underwear off. He gazed at his lover.

Naruto had grown up, he was now almost as tall as Sasuke, and had broader shoulders and a broader chest. His legs were more muscular, as were his arms. But Sasuke had grown too. While he was still taller, he was hardly slender. He was now as broad and bulky as Naruto and still possessed that amazing elegance that made Naruto willing to watch his every move.

And that was exactly what he was doing.

He was watching as Sasuke traced his chest with his slender feelings and then with his face, smelling his lover for the umpteenth time and never being enough. There was nothing that Naruto would like to feel more than that heavy body on top of his. But all in due time.

Sasuke got up, and undressed. Swiftly and slowly, letting Naruto see what he did to the pale body. The raven arched his back when the impatient blond encircled the hard length of Sasuke, letting a quiet moan out. He kneeled again and ran his tongue over the other's erect cock. Naruto threw his head back and let himself go, crying loudly and moaning as waves of pleasure cursed through his body, as the head of his cock hit the back of Sasuke's throat.

The raven felt Naruto trying to thrust up, so he indulge him. Blue orbs rolled to the back of Naruto's head as he moved his hips, seeking release. When Sasuke felt the blond's body twinge in a way that Sasuke knew it meant he was close, he freed the leaking cock out of his mouth.

He pushed the blond to move forward on the bed, until the blond head rested on a pillow. He smirked. He made the blond turn around and lay on his stomach. He pulled the tanned hips up, and lowered on his chest until he could run his tongue over the other's puckered hole. He could reach everywhere Naruto wanted him to. And when Naruto felt the lube coated fingers tease his entrance as well, he propped himself on his arms and yelled as those fingers hit his most pleasurable spot.

He rammed against the fingers quite violently, to needy to care if this was supposed to be romantic. He hadn't been with Sasuke for a week. He needed his lover. Now.

The raven was feeling the other's passion, and his throbbing cock twitched reminding him of his own needs. He reached down to touch himself, wanting to wait until the blond was ready.

"… Fucking hell, Sasuke!... ha…ha… I want you!... ha… Fuck!"

Sasuke kept preparing him, not quite listening because those moans were making his own hand around his own cock much more pleasurable than usual. He stifled his own cries, even though he was panting hard.

"Would you just fuck me?!" – he supposed Naruto was ready now.

Hugging the blond by his waist, Sasuke slicked the blond's entrance with pre-cum, and when Naruto pushed back, he thrust all the way in.

"Oh, YES!"

The raven pulled back to slam back in, relishing in Naruto's blissful cries. He set a quick pace, pushing his chest against the other's back, grinding against him, wanting to feel the skin of his lover over his. He intertwined their fingers of their left hands, the rings clasped together, as with his right hand he twisted the blond's sensitive nipples, as he ran his tongue over the shell of one tanned ear, and nibbled on the earlobe.

"Oh, Sasuke, more!... ha… Much more!"

"Anything, baby, anything… ha… so good."

His limbs started to give away, so he laid on his side, bringing the blond to the same position. He hooked Naruto's right leg on the crook of is arm, as he kept thrusting in hard and fast.

The blond was moaning loudly, every single sound contributing to bring Sasuke over the edge. He shifted slightly, making sure he hit the blond's sweet spot dead-on each time. Naruto was trying to kiss him, nuzzling his neck, sucking hardly on the pale skin, leaving dark bruises. They kept moving, feeling the pressure become unbearable.

Sasuke felt the tight hole become tighter around his cock as if Naruto was trying to keep him in, and came undone grunting Naruto's name like a prayer. He pulled the blond for a bruising kiss, as he stroked the ignored erection. Only one stroke was all it took for Naruto to come, crying loudly and arching his back to Sasuke.

The blond was dimly aware of the Kyuubi laughing in the background, but that was soon forgotten.

_- End of lemon - _

Naruto returned the kiss as passionately, while their breaths even out, as they kept their positions, their foreheads touching, watching each other in the afterglow through half-closed eyelids, and nuzzling their noses together. They stayed like that for a long time.

Finally, the blond laid on his side ad scoped closer to Sasuke, while the later pulled out and put his arms around the tanned waist and pulled his husband closer, spooning their bodies against each other. Sasuke kept caressing the back of Naruto's neck until he heard a soft snore come from the blond.

Now, that was weird, Naruto never fell asleep before Sasuke or right after sex for that matter. He had too much energy for his own good. Dismissing it for the events of that day, he pulled he covers over them, willing to drift off to sleep as well. He looked at the blond one last time before he closed his eyes.

"Good night, sweetie."

* * *

So, how about it? Did you enjoy it? Too sappy?...

**1.** Taian - best day for a wedding. Means literally 'great peace'.

**2.** Nakoudo - older couple responsible for the ceremony. Like testemonies.

**3.** Tokonoma - alcove that some ancient houses have where ceremonies like this one can take place.

**4.** Miko maiden - the girls who would serve the sake at the private ceremony.

**5.** It is usual for the go-betweens to speak for the couple.


	16. Daffodils

Here it is, the final chapter!

Beware of the _'- Lemon warning -'_, it is there because of the **explicit sexual content between two males**. Thank you!

* * *

There is something about weddings, Sasuke mused.

Maybe it's because you start having something tangible to say that a person is yours. Because even if you had been living with said person for three years, you suddenly see that person under a whole new perspective. Everything looks so new, so damn sexy, you can't keep your hands off said person. That's the honeymoon stage.

On top of it all, if you are a cold bastard raven who just married to the sun itself, you start to wonder why in heavens did a bastard like you got something as great as the blond currently making his way down your body.

Sasuke doesn't believe in God, why should he? What did God ever do for him? But seeing those gorgeous blue orbs looking up at him as the mouth attached to them took him all in to the hilt, Sasuke couldn't help but feel blessed. As he orgasmed into that hot cavern, Sasuke was pretty sure that this was the blissful stage so many religions try to make you achieve.

Ah, and the raven did so, and all it took was a beautiful blond between his legs. Or sitting on his cock, or making his way inside Sasuke's body… or just sleeping on the couch snoring loudly, or playing with a small raven child as Sasuke watched. In fact, to achieve heaven Sasuke just needed to feel Naruto by his side.

As he squeezed the blond's cock into completion, Sasuke knew that he was going to keep what was given to him, without second-guessing the universe reasons, because after all he is a practical man.

He shifted the blond to lay on top of him on the couch, as they looked out of the window. The sky was getting dark. Iruka would have to deal with Mikoto for a while longer.

It had been a month since the wedding ceremony and things were yet to get back to normal. Not than anyone could tell. Their routine with their friends and their daughter had soon returned to normal. But in private, they were always going at it. Everywhere.

"Don't you have to deliver some report?" – Sasuke asked, out of the blue. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his husband.

"Don't you?" – Sasuke narrowed his eyes back. – "I already delivered mine yesterday afternoon. I told you." – the blond explained. – "You even acknowledge what I was saying."

"By any change, what were we doing at the time?" – Sasuke asked. The blond's blush was all the answer the raven needed. - "I delivered it in the morning while you were sleeping."

They went back to silence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" – and the peaceful silence was gone. Tsunade stood by the door, fuming as she watched two grown men struggle with their pants to cover themselves. – "YOU SCREW EACH OTHER ON MY COUCH, YOU LITTLE FUCKERS?!!"

Yes, Sasuke and Naruto were on Tsunade's office. But they didn't actually had sex, mind you. Not that the blond sannin was interested in such technicalities. Well, she would have to cope with it, because they were on license and Sasuke didn't like to be summoned out of his house without a reason, with a massive hard-on from being interrupted in the middle of very important things.

The vein in her forehead was about to pop, they could tell. So, it was a surprise when she took a deep breath and calmed herself down and took her seat behind the desk.

"I called you here because the Council insists that I take Naruto publically as my apprentice."

Naruto froze with a frown on his forehead. Sasuke processed the information immediately and beamed at her.

"We are going to need three witnesses." – he raven said.

"It's done. I already called Sakura and Kakashi." – Tsunade said, absentmindedly as she searched for something on her bottom drawer.

And that was when the information finally arrived at the blond's brain. He looked up in wonder, those blue eyes shining brightly, as suddenly he looked like an idealistic twelve-year-old teen, who bragged how he was going to be Hokage. Believe it.

"Really, baa-chan?" – she chuckled and nodded. The blond looked at Sasuke. – "You heard that, S'suke?" – Sasuke grinned even brighter and opened his arms as Naruto launched himself at him. The blond pulled the raven to a bone-crusher hug. – "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"What are thanking me for, dobe?"

"I don't know, but it seems that my life has been getting better and better since the day I got you." – he said with a shrug. – "I'm guessing you have something to do with it."

It was Sasuke's time to gaze at his husband, dumbfounded at such a stupid and yet loving reasoning. Naruto was being honest, though. This last few years had been amazingly fulfilling. And now he had it all. Understanding the other's train of thought, Sasuke pulled his blond to a mind-blowing kiss. He shove his tongue in the blond's mouth and tasted everything he could reach, letting the blond do the same. Naruto encircled Sasuke's shoulders and pulled closer.

"Oh, so much love." – it was unmistakable that that deep voice, filled with mock romantic wonder, could only belong to the number two pervert in Konoha. Jiraya holds the first place.

"You right, Kakashi-sensei." – said the also very well known pinkette, as she squeaked like a perfect fangirl.

"Pervert! Sakura-chan! I'm going to be Hokage!" – he bragged as soon as he was able to use his mouth. – "I told you so. Ah, ah!" – and proceeded to do a conga dance all by himself. Sasuke shook his head with a smile, but let the blond celebrate in his childish way for a while. He bet that Naruto had this dance ready since he was twelve.

"Look, brats, Sakura, Kakashi." – the blond Hokage called their attention, sounding a little tired all of a sudden. She was far from being young and the years were finally catching up to her, even if she still looked hot as hell. She would be more than happy to retire and administrate her hospital in peace. – "I have work to do. Let's get this over with."

Of course, the blond didn't listen. Sasuke sighed and pulled him by the waist to sit on his lap. After all, Sasuke was still bigger. As soon as he sat, Naruto calmed down. The blond took a deep breath and smiled bashfully at his previous antics, as the grown man finally took over. He snuggled closer to Sasuke.

The Godaime gestured for them to gather around the table. Sasuke pulled the chair where they were sitting closer to the desk.

She took a scroll from the safe behind her. It was a big room, which entrance was a magnificent arcade, usually hidden by a tapestry. The scroll contained the most complicated seal Naruto had ever seen. It was a tribal drawing, black and red, with the symbols for protection. There were five circles with the symbol for truth attached to them. She put her hand on the biggest one of those circles and gestured for Naruto to put his right hand on the other end of a very intrinsic motif (1).

"The witnesses have to put their hands in here, here and here." – she held as she showed them where in the smaller circles.

Once everything was set, she did the hand signs and all of them could feel the chakra flow curse trough the room. Naruto had the Kyuubi chakra floating freely around him, if the red cloud around him was any indication.

"Uzumaki Naruto." – Tsunade said. Sasuke decided to ignore the insistent need to remind the Hokage that Naruto was now an Uchiha. – "Do you swear to protect this village with your life, put its interests above anything else, as long it is in your power to do so?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to protect its shinobi and its citizens, with all your wits and skill, as long as it is in your power to do so?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear that everything you will learn and that you already know will be used only for the good of your fellow shinobi and citizens of the Five Nations, as long as it is in your power to do so?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to give your best to improve and maintain the peace of the Five Nations, as long as it is in your power to do so?"

"Yes."

"Your Oath, witnessed by Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, marks you as Rokudaime (2) Hokage of Konohagakure." – she declared mechanically even though her face betrayed a smile. – "I, the Godaime (3) Hokage, swear to prepare you the best I can in order to lead this village to a new era of peace and prosperity."

With a huff, the chakra flowing from the five bodies contracted and disappeared into the scroll. Tsunade closed it and placed it on an altar in the safe house, where five other scrolls were already resting. She closed the door with a jutsu, and pulled the tapestry down. She faced them.

"It's time to celebrate, then." – and the blonde woman took a bottle of expensive sake and five recipients. – "With a toast."

"Shocker." – the junchiruuki said sarcastically.

"Watch it, brat!" – said brat, still in Sasuke's lap, help up his hands defensively, but didn't answer.

The Hokage poured the sake and held her glass up high.

"To Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." – and they drank.

And they kept on drinking. Adults and drinks never go well together and soon enough the five of them were highly intoxicated. Kakashi kept petting Naruto on the shoulder, telling him how his father would be proud of him and that Iruka would cry of happiness and that he, Kakashi, was going to cry as well because he too was very happy. 'And getting old.', the blond thought. That was when he noticed the other's conversation.

"I don't want to brag or anything…" – Sasuke started, obviously sloppier than usual.

"Yes you do!" – both Sakura and Tsunade yelled pointing an accusing finger. He cringed and proceeded.

"You see, his name is not Uzumaki Naruto." – the raven said coldly, gesturing vaguely to the blond. – "His name is Uchiha Naruto, and everyone keeps forgetting that."

Oh, Naruto loved Sasuke's passive-aggressive possessive streak. He moved from the couch to stand behind Sasuke, who sat in a chair. He put his hand on the raven's shoulders and let his hands roam lower to Sasuke's chest. The raven groaned audibly as he closed his eyes and arched his back to the touch.

"Ne, ne, let's celebrate, S'suke." – he whispered seductively in the pale ear, even though everyone could hear. The two older ninja smirked, while Sakura blushed brightly. Damn, those hot boys. – "Just the two of us." – Sasuke moaned, unable to contain himself.

"Wait, Naruto." – Tsunade put in. They looked at her. – "Before you make the Uchiha come only by talking in his ear, I want to give you something." – Sasuke glared, but his glare was smothered by his pupils dilated with arousal.

Tsunade reached under her desk and took out a magnificent bouquet of yellow flowers. Sasuke visibly relaxed and smiled warmly as Naruto accepted the daffodils and nuzzled the petite flowers with his nose. He looked up to the other blond.

"Thank you, baa-chan." – he then took the card and read out loud.

'_A host, of golden daffodils;  
__Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
__Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.  
__Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.__'(4)_

_That's right; you deserve to be happy! Tsunade._

_- __An almost two moth Time lapse -_

It was past two in the morning of the twenty-forth of July.

And a lonely raven sat in the dark on the couch of his living room, with his arms and legs crossed, waiting for his husband to come home and explain why the hell he had missed said raven's birthday party.

Sakura, as usual, because if she didn't Naruto and Sasuke would never socialize with the rest of the gang, had arranged everything. She had done the invitations as well, and Sasuke saw his house invaded by hordes of people who called him friend, even though he only though of them as such for a small amount of years.

As the night had progressed, and as Sasuke started to actually have fun, he had noticed how late it was and that Naruto was yet to wish him 'Happy birthday'. Eventually all the friends had bid him 'Good night' and left, too afraid of his deathly aura to make him feel better or even try.

This had been the last straw.

No, in fact the last straw had been when Mikoto had asked where her frigging goddamned of a father was. Not that the girl had sworn. He hoped that when she woke up next morning, that same father would be the one to answer her.

For the last month, Naruto had been on a working spree. He had begun his daily lessons with Tsunade. For the first days, he had arrived late in the night, after dinner, but would still talk for hours of how much fun he was having. And Sasuke had been more than happy to listen. However as the time went on, the blond had started to get more and more tired, arriving later and later and being distracted all the time. But Sasuke had given him time, finding himself more understanding than he ever thought he was, and waited for the blond to get used to it.

It was becoming too much, though, because he hadn't seen his lover in more than two days. And they hadn't got intimate in more than one week. Sasuke was going crazy. He was married and he had to wank, for God's sake!

In this point of his thoughts, the raven heard the front door open. He got up and leaned against the table on the hall. Naruto noticed his presence right away.

Sasuke felt his resolution of getting angry slip away as he saw the bags under Naruto's eyes, his less bright hair and his dull eyes. His bulky self was even a little hunched, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't give that much importance to his birthday anyway. No! He smacked himself mentally. It was for the principle of the matter.

They looked at each other for a long time. Sasuke had his arms crossed and was expecting something obviously. Naruto let his eyes wonder to the rest of the house. From where he was standing he could see some shadows of decorations on the living room. What day was today? Then his eyes widened as he had his epiphany. 'Oh, no.'

Sasuke watched as those once bright blue eyes widened as a look of sheer horror descended upon his face. The blond's legs gave in and he sat on the floor still in shock, hugged his knees and buried his face on the crook of them. It was only when he saw the blond shiver than Sasuke noticed that Naruto was sobbing.

And that was when Sasuke's resolve of being mad with the blond really did slip away.

After all, this is Naruto we are talking about. He doesn't forget the ones he loves, nor does he get comfortable and takes things for granted, as Sasuke is capable of doing. He is the one that keeps on fighting even when there is no hope and still finds a way. He is the one that decided to adopt a little child at the age of seventeen. He is the one that left Sasuke a birthday card and a present every year, even when Sasuke was gone. So, yes, something is wrong when Naruto forgets one's birthday, especially Sasuke's.

He approached the curled frame and hugged him tight. Naruto fought a little, not wanting to be comforted when he had been the one to hurt Sasuke. He didn't deserve pity. He deserved to sleep in the couch for the next month.

Sasuke would have none of it, so, using his chakra, he put a hand under Naruto's knees and other on his back, picked him up and carried him to the couch. Naruto was sobbing freely now. The raven sat sideways, letting his back rest against the arm of the couch, and placing the sobbing blond between his spread legs, resting his head on Sasuke's chest.

"What's wrong, baby?" – the raven asked when he finally heard the crying subside. Naruto sniffled a little and cleaned his nose on his Hokage robs.

"Everything." – he whined. – "I'm getting fat, I can't fight anymore, I'm tired all the time!" – he sobbed some more. – "I forgot your birthday!!" - Sasuke was confused at the first sentences.

"You'll have to explain that a little better, love, okay?" – he said softly.

"I'm so fucking tired." – and he did sound tired, as he rested his head on Sasuke's upper arm. – "Tsunade keeps yelling at me for not leaning what she teaches correctly, but I can't concentrate with so little sleep. I keep falling asleep on the desk, but there is nothing I can do about it." – he snuggled closer to Sasuke and he looked like he was about to faint. – "She says I have to be in shape, so she makes me work out so much, I passed out today." – and he started to cry again. – "Everything is falling apart." – he cried again. – "And I missed you guys so much, I miss playing with my daughter and I miss sleeping with my husband!"

"Shh, it's okay." – Sasuke whispered soothingly. – "We'll just have to find a way, right?"

"How can you say that when I just forgot your birthday?!" – Naruto sniffled, as cleaned his nose and his eyes. – "You should be mad at me."

"You're not alright, I can tell, so never mind my birthday."

"You will not be so kind when you see how fat I'm getting!" – and he continued his sobbing. That sobered Sasuke up. He made the blond look him in the eyes.

"First, even if you were fat, I would still love you the same." – he hissed. – "Second, you are not getting fat!"

"Yes, I am." – the future Hokage returned childishly. – "And on top of it all, I keep getting sick every morning."

That lightened something up on Sasuke's brain. He had to prevent himself from grinning stupidly at the suspicion that made its way to the raven's powerful mind. Not willing to give Naruto fake hopes, he decided than they had to go see Tsunade first thing in the morning.

"Look, sweetie, let's not worry." – he said drawing calming circles on the blond's back. – "Tonight you'll get plenty of rest, and tomorrow we are going to see Tsunade, okay?" – the blond nodded and made himself comfortable. Of course, it didn't last long, as he started to fidget. Sasuke had closed his eyes, but his mind was reeling with the possibilities. That was until he felt the squirming blond.

"What?" – he asked, locking gazes with Naruto.

"Kiss me." – Sasuke knew what he really meant, of course.

"No, you said you were tired."

"I'm not tired anymore."

"It would be too much."

"Not if I just lay there while you do all the work." – at the graphic comment, Sasuke had to give in, he is not made of stone, now, is he?

He pressed their lips together. Even unintentionally, he knew he was being too gentle. Naruto would get suspicious.

_- Lemon warning - _

"Oh, S'suke, I need you so much." – or not.

Sasuke shifted them until the blond was laying on his back and the raven was hovering above him. He spread the blond's legs and settled himself in the middle.

Slowly, he undressed Naruto and then himself.

He kissed the blond one more time, this time coaxing the other's mouth open and sliding his tongue in, making heir muscular organs swirl sweetly against each other.

Never breaking the contact between his lips, he encircled the other's erection with his pale fingers and gently stroked him. Inadvertently, Naruto spread his legs wider. Letting his hands fall to the blond sac, he massaged the balls sensually, and continued lower, until his fingers were scissoring the tight passage. Naruto moaned into the passionate kiss, bringing his arms to surround Sasuke's neck.

As soon as Naruto was pushing back against his fingers, Sasuke pulled them back, earning a whimper from the blond. He broke the kiss, but didn't look away from those bottomless pools. He slicked the hole with his pre-cum and slowly pushed in until he was fully seated. Naruto brought his legs up to encircle Sasuke's waist, changing the angle slightly, so that the raven hit his sweet spot.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and thrust back in, and set a slow tempo, never pulling back much and just rolling his hips to please the other. Naruto was moaning quietly beneath him, kissing his neck, and roaming his big hands over Sasuke's chest, arching his own back to rub against Sasuke.

Sasuke brought his head down to suck on the earlobe as with one hand stroked the blond's balls.

Neither of them last much longer, both too tired to think of anything else other than to simply and roughly feel each other.

With a pitching hiss of his husband's name, Naruto felt the ripples of white bliss fill his senses, clenching his passage around Sasuke, who came, grunting his blond's name. They rode their orgasms, nibbling each other's lips much too gently.

_- End of lemon - _

At last, Sasuke pulled out, sat up and pulled the blond to sit on his lap. He ran his hands over the blond's belly to feel he absence of muscles and the round protuberance. He smirked. He was so right.

"Are you okay, love?" – he asked.

"Yes, now I am."

_- Time lapse - _

The next day, Naruto woke up feeling much better than he had felt in weeks.

He was happy and warm and he was damn lucky for having Sasuke as his husband. He stretched and turned around to hug the raven only to find the bed empty. What time was it? Feeling the need to start fresh, he got up and took a long and cooling shower. He got dressed neatly and only then he went to the kitchen.

Sasuke was making breakfast. The blond approached him and hugged from behind, letting his head fall to Sasuke's shoulder, humming happily.

"Where is Mikoto?" – the blond asked after a while.

"I already took her to the kindergarten." – that woke Naruto up. He was the one that took Mikoto the school on his way to the Hokage Tower.

"What time is it?" – the blond asked panicking.

"Calm down." – Sasuke chastised. – "I warned Tsunade that you were going to stay home until lunch time. Later we are going to see her about your morning sickness." – and that was when Naruto realised that Sasuke was not making breakfast, but he was actually making lunch. He sure had slept in today. He didn't even notice the raven's smug expression when he said morning sickness.

The blond was denser that people gave him credit for.

After lunch and a quick stop to the kindergarten to say hello to Mikoto, the couple had finally arrived at the hospital. They asked the receptionist to get Tsunade and soon enough were on the examination room.

"So, brat, tell me your symptoms." – she asked much too nicely. Naruto blushed, embarrassed for not being able to take the pressure. Well, he was being stupid, in Sasuke's mind. – "And after I diagnosed you, you can tell me why the hell didn't you tell me you were not felling good!" – and the grouchy woman came to the surface. – "Honestly, one might thing that I want to kill you by the way you've working lately and sick on top of that."

"Sorry, baa-chan." – the blond said quietly.

"Look, Tsunade." – Sasuke called decided to get his answer as soon as possible. She couldn't help but to noticed how his eyes were twinkling. She nodded showing that she was listening. – "Naruto says is been having morning sickness. He is always tired and he is getting fat, or so he says."

She looked up from her notes. She smirked at Sasuke. And Sasuke returned the smirk. Finally, the blond noticed that something was wrong.

"What is it?" – he asked, panicking. – "Am I going to die?"

"Pffft, like I would smirk if you were going to die, dobe."

"I would." – Tsunade joked. – "Now come here, brat."

She guided him to a small observation station on a parallel room and made him lay down on a lounge. She pushed his shirt up and turned the ultrasound on. When the device touched his belly, something sounded on the little monitor.

'Ta-dump, ta-dump.' The blond yelped and moved away from the device on the Godaime's hand. He looked at Sasuke searching for an explanation, a looking more than a little lost. Naruto was almost flipping and the other blonde was having a lot of fun. Sasuke not so much.

"Well, I guess that settle's it then." – she said smiling warmly at them.

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" – Naruto finally yelled. – "What the hell just happened? What is that?" – he said as he pointed at the monitor.

Tsunade gave him a tissue, while Sasuke helped him to his feet, his hand clutching the blond's tightly, as they returned to the previous room. Tsunade stayed behind giving them time to deal with it.

"I think you know, Naruto." – the raven said seriously.

"I-I-I just…"

"It's okay. You knew this was going to happen." – Sasuke reminded warily.

That alone made Naruto calm down. He was needed in his full capacity: Sasuke was felling insecure. The blond clutched Sasuke's hand back and leaned in to peck him on the lips. The jinchiruuki smiled. The raven was thinking he had asked too much from the blond.

"Yes, I did know." – he said. – "If could had given me a heads-up, I would have not been so shocked, though." – he lectured. Sasuke relaxed and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I didn't want to give you fake hopes." – he answered earnestly.

They exchanged compliant looks. Could this really be happening? Who would voice it? Who would start the questions? Who would tell Mikoto? Finally the blond spoke.

"I think we are going to have a baby."

Later that night, they would tell their daughter that she was going to have a baby brother or sister.

She would ask a bunch of questions like a true Uchiha, leaving an older raven Uchiha on the verge of tears and a blond Uchiha, who was holding onto his stomach carefully, laughing his heart out at the look of a panicking Sasuke. She demanded to choose the name, since she hadn't been allowed to choose hers. A sweat-dropping Sasuke would agree, while a positively glowing Naruto would just observe the exchange.

The three of them would fall asleep together, with a small girl laying in the middle of both of her fathers, with a happy sigh.

Sasuke and Naruto would be facing each other, one of them thinking about who the baby would resemble and the other thinking about future holiday cards, as they slowly drifted to sleep, not realising the harmony of their thoughts.

Yes, they were blessed.

* * *

**And that's a wrap, people!!** This is pretty much the end... I'm kind of nostalgic. There is going to be an **epilogue**, which is **coming soon**. Please wait for it. It's the end so I'm going to post it when I think it's finally perfect. It's going to take maybe a couple of days... =]

**1.** I think this is my own invention, I don't know if there is something like this on the canon.

**2.** Sixth.

**3.** Fifth.

**4.** Part of a poem written by William Wordsworth, which is called 'Daffodils'.


	17. The Wishing Tree

Here it is. The Epilogue.

Remeber, **Lemon warning** for **explicit sexual content between two males**.

Enjoy!!

* * *

It was a nice fifth of May. Even though a cold breeze could be felt, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The trees in the training fields were full bloomed and casting cooling shadows that some people could really use.

Like the blond absolutely tired of running around doing errands for three maniac kunoichi. From where he sat he could see said women fixing the final details on the grand table he had set on old Team 7 training grounds.

Naruto was not that mad with his current predicament, actually. He knew his husband had been, though. Touchy bastard. However, when Naruto and Sakura joined sides, Sasuke had no chance. And that's why he had agreed with this madness.

He had been sulking until Naruto explained that they wanted to celebrate life. Shino had died the previous month, leaving all of them a little sensitive. He and the girls had decided to start the tradition of gathering regularly. And they had decided on his wedding anniversary, thank you very much Sakura!

The blond smiled at the memories.

He looked to his side to check on the little child sleeping peacefully on the tiny baby chair. A lock of raven hair fell to his forehead. He had pale complexion. Naruto knew that when those eyes opened they would be the brightest blue he had ever seen. He doesn't look himself in the mirror that often, Sasuke would say.

"Slacking off, Hokage-sama?" – and speaking of the devil…

Naruto looked up and smiled at his Anbu-Captain and husband. Sasuke leaned in and kissed the tanned forehead and then other one much smaller and paler, belonging to the four-month-old Aoi.

That was when Naruto noticed that the rest of his friends were already there. He smiled watching them and their families interacting much like they had done years ago.

"Uchiha!" – both men sat up straight at Ino's screech. She was heading up to them in full fury. She looked frightening with her expanded stomach, looking like a machine was driving up to them. Females were vicious when pregnant. – "Look! Look!

And she shook the girl she was leading in front of them. Poor girl just rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. Ai had blond hair and pale blue eyes and was the pure image of a young Ino. Naruto and Sasuke failed to see the problem.

"Look at her pigtails!!" – the girl had the grace to smile at them bashfully. They understood right away. She had the tip of her pigtails pitch black and it was obvious they had been dipped in ink. Both men fought the urge to smirk proudly. – "I demand an apology."

"Ka-san."

"You can't let him get away with it." – she told the girl. – "He's just like his father."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the unfair accusation. Kou was much worse then he ever was! His first son was his very pride in mischievousness. Kou was nine years old, a year older than Ai, and it was very clear that he had a crush on the girl, if the classic prank was any indication. Sasuke didn't find his son humour so amusing, but he did like it when he picked on the girl, mainly because he thought she was annoying.

"Kou!" – he called.

Immediately, a raven boy with bottomless blue eyes appeared from the crowd with a taller boy behind him.

Much to Naruto's annoyance, not only Aoi had raven hair and pale complexion, but all of his other three children did as well, saving Mikoto that is. And much to Sasuke's annoyance, all the four of them had blue eyes and that same disrespect for discipline.

Yes, Konoha hadn't known what had hit it.

Four years after Tsunade had taken him as her apprentice, Naruto had been given the title of Rokudaime Hokage in a magnificent ceremony and made his oath before the entire village. Months later, the Anbu squad had voted on Sasuke to be their leader. And now, six years later, the village was being led to a new glory as it was never seen.

And during that time, four beautiful children had been born: Kou, nine years old, Sayuri and Michiko, twin girls with six years old, and finally Aoi. All of them very talented and competitive like their fathers. They had colossal chakra reservations and Kou had mastered the Sharingan at the age of nine. They were powerful and any shinobi could tell.

A scary family, if you don't know them.

"Yes, Tou-san?" – Kou asked, faking innocence while looking up to the bigger raven.

"Would you like to tell us something?" – Sasuke asked, gesturing to Ino and Ai. The boy smirked very Uchiha like.

"No." – Sasuke's eye twitched, while Naruto watched amused.

"Do I need to remind you that actions have consequences?"

"No." – the same tone. Sasuke twitched some more.

"Do I need to loose my patience?" – that touched a nerve. Kou still remembered how his father had taken his kunai and forbid him to play with them.

"No, Tou-san."

"So?" – the boy looked down embarrassed and fidgeted.

"I'm sorry, Ai." – he whispered.

"That's okay." – the girl whispered back.

Satisfied, Ino turn her back and returned to her husband who was sitting with two raven boys with black eyes. One of them, the younger one, was asleep on his father arms, while the other was drawing under the proud gaze of the bigger version of himself, who never stopped smiling his true genuine smile ever since Ai had been born.

Ino sat next to her husband and he gave her a peck on the cheek. Even though their affair had started somewhat unconventional, there was nothing unconventional about the family they had now. And Ino wouldn't give Sai up for anything, the same way that Sai wouldn't give up his beautiful bride.

What started as a fling after Sai broke up with Sakura ended up something more when Ino accidentally got pregnant. They had talked and decided to live together. Ino had stopped working as a kunoichi when a wound had taken the best of her and she took over the family business. After the birth, both of them knew they were in it for the long run and got married one year later. Two more children had arrived, Kei, with five years old, Ren, with two, and the child that currently inhabited its mother uterus.

Ino took Ren from Sai's arms and put him in his baby chair to sleep more comfortably. In that moment, Ai arrived and sat herself on her father's lap. She sighed.

"I'll be damned if my daughter marries the annoying little boy." – she hissed only for Sai's ears. He smiled gently.

"I think you would like that very much, if he turns out to be even half of what his father is." – he said and they both knew he was talking about Naruto. He had gotten over the blond, but such a love is bent to leave some nostalgia. Ino had made peace with it for she knew Sai loved her.

The raven got up and went to the table to find some water for the blonde. She hadn't had any for a while and he didn't want her dehydrated.

Kou and his taller friend, Akihito, went pass him at full speed almost knocking him out. He heard Sasuke chuckle from afar and shook his fist playfully. They smirked at each other, because heartless bastards don't smile, and each returned his attention to his family.

Kou and Akihito ran to Hinata, who was calling them. She made each of them eat a sandwich and then allowed them to return to their play. Naruto, who appeared on her side, nodded his appreciation.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." – he said, put a plate together for Sasuke and for the twins. – "I was having a hard time getting him."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." - even though they had grown and were currently on their thirties, some things didn't change and the honorifics in the end of their names was one of them.

Naruto found his daughters playing with Hinata's sons. Haru was seven years old and Natsu was six years old. The four of them were so into the game, they forgot something superficial as eating.

"Hey, children." – two sets of blue eyes and two sets of violet ones looked up. – "It's lunch time." – the children got up. – "Your mother is waiting and she will hit me if I don't send you to her right now." – Haru and Natsu laughed and bid their friends goodbye, as they ran to Hinata's awaiting arms.

The ravenette guided her sons to where she and Kiba were picnicking. The brunette was asleep on the cloth and she smiled fondly.

She had long ago given up of thinking about the 'what if's' and was really happy with her husband. He wasn't the love of her life but was her partner of all hours and she did really think they were good together. Not great, but her life wasn't meant to be great, just good. As a proper lady should be.

Kiba, on another hand, was mad about her, which made her feel a little guilty for not returning his feelings. She knew he knew. And she knew he was okay with hit. They were best friends, brothers in arms, as they shared even their lost love. Kiba had loved Shino, but he had been too scared to do something about it and settled with the second best. But Kiba was a simple man that devoted his life to his chosen one even if his heart didn't choose her.

They had got married eleven years ago and Akihito had been born a year later. The wonder and greatness in their relationship had been born with their children.

Hinata had given up her job as a ninja and now she administrate the Hyuuga proprieties. Kiba was a respected Anbu captain. But the thing they were really proud about was their children. All the three boys had light brown hair like their father, with the same spiky hair, but they had violet eyes, hinting that they would master the Byakugan.

Kiba woke up when he heard the interaction between his wife and their children. She was feeding them. She was so lady like and so motherly that he couldn't help but think he had made the right choice. He smiled gently and she returned the smile.

Soon enough, the three boys had returned to their friends, leaving the two of them together. She laid next to him and used his chest as a pillow. They snuggled closer. They didn't need to speak, although they would without reservation if necessary, because they knew each other very well. Their teammate demise was a hard blow for both of them, like some part of them was lost… but as comrades they were they faced it together. Hinata had hold Kiba, without saying a word, in the nights he had cried his heart out. Kiba had hold Hinata in the nights she cried her heart out. They would never leave each other, because they were deeply seated in each other's lives and that's something everybody needs: a partner.

Sasuke watched them. He was a smart man; he understood very well the nature of their relationship. He was happy they had found peace though. Not that he would say so or even hint at it, but he did really care for these people.

He looked to the side to see Naruto arguing with Sayuri about not pulling pranks on friends, especially if those friend's parents were a crazy pregnant blonde and a raven bastard. Yes, Sayuri loved to make fun of Ai. She though the girl was boring and annoying too. Naruto blamed Sasuke for that.

Kou was siding with his sister, while Michiko was siding with Naruto. Michiko was a loving and calm child, much like Sasuke had been when he was her age, while Sayuri was a crazy, positive, happy-go-lucky girl… much like Naruto had been. It never ceased to amaze Sasuke how their children managed to have so many traits of both of them.

The children left and were playing together. Sayuri, Michiko, Haru, Natsu and Kei were playing hide-and-seek like true ninjas, while Kou and Akihito were throwing kunai to old targets far to the forest. The babies, Aoi and Ren, were put to sleep together under a tree.

Finally their parents had the time to eat and just hang out. The three couples sat on the table and started to eat. They talked about nothing really, but they were having fun, like only old friends could have.

That was until Sasuke's left eye caught something.

His head snapped to he left, his eyes widened and his mouth stood agape. Naruto followed his gaze and fought the urge to roll his eyes at his husband antics as he waited for the predicted outcome.

"Naruto, sweetie, please tell me…" – he said coldly as if he was trying to control his quick temper, which he probably was. – "… what is my fourteen-year-old daughter doing hanging out with my Chunnin student?!"

"I believe they were out on a date." – the blond answered absentmindedly. Sasuke's head snapped to him.

"What? Mikoto doesn't have a boyfriend." – the raven retorted as if it was obvious. Naruto did really roll his eyes this time. – "My daughter doesn't date."

"Teme, come on." – the blond tried to reason. By this time, all the other four adults were snickering behind their hands at Sasuke freaking behaviour. He was so a daddy. – "She is fourteen, of course she dates." – Sasuke paled. – "I'm sure that's all she does, don't worry." – Naruto quickly added, trying to prevent his husband from having a heart attack. – "She is always talking about him, how could you not notice?" – the raven pouted and refused to answer.

Deciding that it was time to meet this boy, Naruto waved at Mikoto and asked her to join them. The girl and her boyfriend ran down the hill to meet them. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

Said boyfriend had belonged to Sasuke's genin team. His name was Aburame Yuuki, Shino's nephew. The boy was strawberry blond and had hazelnut eyes. He was fifteen years old and he was very talented. Not great, but average. He was very human though. Naruto really liked him because he heard the boy give a lecture to his teammates about trust and friendship. His Chunnin team and Mikoto's did a lot of missions together, but on top of that all the six of them were really good friends.

"Hi, Chichi-ue!" – she greeted happily. Then she faced Sasuke and a blush settled on her face. She looked down embarrassed. – "Hello, Tou-san."

"Nice to meet you, Hokage-sama. Captain." – Yuuki put in, extending his hand. Naruto shook the hand right away. Sasuke did not do the same, just eyed his student.

"Tell me, Aburame, which is the first rule I thought you?" – Yuuki blushed.

"Never lie or hide anything from your squad leader." – the boy said mechanically. Even though their friends were worried about Sasuke's temper, Naruto wasn't. If he was addressing the boy then everything was alright and Sasuke's was just being the proud bastard that he is.

"Exactly." – the boy started to fidget under the raven's gaze. Mikoto was thinking that she should intervene, when Naruto just shook his head, hinting that this was a matter between Sasuke and Yuuki.

"I'm sorry, sensei." – Yuuki finally said. – "But this is hardly a professional matter."

"Yes, it is, if you are emotionally involved with one of your teammates." – Sasuke retorted. – "Are you confident that you can do your job objectively?"

Yuuki looked sad.

"No, sensei, I don't think I can." – Naruto smirked. Mikoto saw it and looked at him confused. It seemed that Tou-san had just prohibited their relationship.

"Good. You have my blessing then. Just keep your hands where I can see them."

"Tou-san!!"

"Sasuke!!"

Twin cries were heard, with the same tone, one belonging to the blond Hokage and the other belonging to the young ravenette.

"What?" – Sasuke addressed the blond first.

Stupid, innocent blond. He was okay with his little girl dating someone but never thought what that meant. Which was a good thing because their girls had the ease to tell him everything they couldn't tell Sasuke without fearing his reaction. Kou thought it was embarrassing talking with the accepting Naruto, though, and preferred his cold Tou-san in a conversation. That's how Sasuke knew that he had a crush on Ai.

"They are children!" – he managed to choke out.

"You have to be joking." – the raven retorted. – "What do you think they do? Hold hands and eat ice cream?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm sure they do more than that."

"Tou-san!" – Sasuke turned and faced two embarrassed teens, who were holding hands. He smiled.

He saw the blond fought the urge to threaten the boy. He knew it was because he knew first hand that Mikoto was walking on clouds with her teenage love.

"This is a lesson." – the raven stated to the teens. – "As ninjas we have our lives on the line often, and that's why we feel things hundreds of times more intensely than the rest of people. Our relationships are stronger…" – he paused as the teens processed the information. – "You have to understand when you are being biased and when you're not and don't let it affect your work." – the teens nodded.

Naruto couldn't help but to touch Sasuke and hold his arm discreetly. He loved Sasuke's teaching streak. He looked so powerful, yet loving. Everyone smiled fondly at their lovely display.

"I'm pretty sure you are dismissed now." – the blond put in.

"Just know I'll be watching…" – and of course, Sasuke had to say that.

Mikoto grinned at him, when she saw her Tou-san be nice to her friend. Sasuke smiled back. He would always have a soft spot to his children. He could not for the life of him stay stoic like the old days. Crap!

They sat again.

"So, did you finish your training?" – Naruto asked.

"Yes, Chichi-ue." – she answered. – "Sakura-shishou is heading here now; she just went home to meet Lee-san and the baby."

Mikoto was training under Sakura. Ever since she was a child weird things would happen around her, like the time she stole her parents' weapons. The reason was finally known when she started school. Her chakra reservations were abnormally extensive, even bigger than Naruto's and that's why she had been used when she was a baby. Tsunade deemed necessary a private training for control and she had been the one to do it.

However Tsunade had retired the previous year, deciding to finish her life in the peace of her home in the outskirts of Konoha. She lived with Jiraya in a brotherly camaraderie. Sasuke wasn't so sure their relationship was purely brotherly but he kept that to himself not wanting to scar his husband for life. The Godaime left the hospital administration to Sakura as well as Mikoto training. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't be happier with the replacement.

"And Yuuki here escort you?" – Sasuke asked tightly, eyeing his charge sideways, trying not look approvingly at him. The girl nodded. The boy, however, used to Sasuke's high expectations from him, knew better.

"Yes, Sasuke-sensei. I thought it would be a good time to introduce myself in a more intimate manner." – Naruto fought the urge to laugh, but Sasuke didn't find the answer that amusing.

"Do tell, Aburame, didn't you find necessary to tell me that you're dating my daughter, yesterday or like every day we meet for training?"

"Yeah, right, and then I would be doing D-ranked missions for the rest of my life. I'm not a masochist."

Sai, Ino, Kiba and Hinata gasped at the challenge. The boy was suicidal. Naruto just smiled. He was used to the interaction between Sasuke and his students. The raven had high expectations for his charges and would take nothing less. Yuuki was one of the few who would go against him. Not very powerful, but mentally strong. And Sasuke admired him for it.

"You bet your ass you would. And that's not out of question yet."

Mikoto beamed. That was approval, she just knew it. Ever since she told her Chichi-ue she was dating Yuuki, she had feared her Tou-san reaction. She knew he would come around, she just didn't know when. He was too protective of his little girl. He didn't cope well with realising his daughter was a sexual being. Not amusing at all.

However, Sasuke would not take her experiences away. She would try and get hurt and he would protect her the best he could while allowing her to make her own choices. The best he and Naruto could do is to provide advice and warnings and the safety of their arms when it came down to it.

He was being stupid, Yuuki was a nice guy. Very similar to Naruto and if Sasuke could choose his girl's boyfriend it would be a 'naruto' and not a 'sasuke'.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, leave the boy alone." – a familiar voice drawled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the known pinkette.

"Mind your own business."

"Oh, come on." – Sakura said exasperatedly. – "At her age, you had already kissed her Chichi-ue, so not a lot of morals to talk, have you?"

"That was an accident, Sakura-chan!" – Naruto put in, blushing. Sasuke always found amusing how the blond still acted like that. He had been embarrassed at the time and had never leave it down.

"You like it, though."

She didn't wait for his answer and waved at the teenage couple hinting that they were dismissed. Mikoto looked at Naruto and Sasuke and only after their nod in agreement she allowed Yuuki to lead her to the park.

Sakura shifted the baby girl in her arms and allowed her husband to take the baby and put her asleep with the other babies. Sakura thanked him and they joined their friends.

"How did she do today?" – Naruto asked, still concerned even after four years. He knew how dangerous her chakra reservations could be. He had had the same problem and almost died because of it.

"Much better, she keeps improving on daily basis." – Sakura told them, absentmindedly.

"Good." – it was Sasuke who answered.

"The baby is asleep, honey." – Lee told the pinkette, sitting besides her. She nodded.

It was Lee who took care of Sachiko. He had stopped working three years previous when he got hurt on a mission. His old injure caused by Gaara had gotten worse and he couldn't perform taijutsu anymore. Sakura and Lee were dating for months when that had happened and she didn't think twice before asking Naruto to put Lee administrating the hospital while she focussed on her medic practice.

They didn't get married until the next year. Sakura had always been very concerned on her career, but eventually her biological clock had started ticking. She and Lee had found the balance in their relationship. Since Lee had more time in his hands he was the one who took care of the house chores. He was still a chivalrous gentleman, with that youthful energy to spread around.

She allowed herself to be wrapped by her husband and faced Hinata. She smirked.

"When is your cousin arriving, Hinata?" – it was obvious that the pinkette knew something that the others, except Sasuke and Naruto, did not know. Hinata frowned.

"Any minute, now, why?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

As if summoned, Neji appeared on the horizon…

… with a red-head wobbling by his side. The Hyuuga was supporting him by the waist. He helped Gaara sit down on the table as graceful as he could, or as that enlarged stomach would let him.

"What the hell?!..." - Ino and Kiba gaped at him, while Hinata blushed and Sai smirked mischievously.

Neji and TenTen had been in Suna working as an ambassador for the past two years and his letters to his family had always been somewhat superficial. Only to Naruto and Sasuke he had let his frustration come to surface. He had fallen in love with the red-head. He had pursued him and he had won. Twice.

While his friends were getting used to the idea of a pregnant Gaara, said man was glaring at them, defying them to say something and die. They prized their lives though. Only Naruto liked to play with fire.

"So Neji, you finally topped, yeah?" – Neji choked on his drink and looked at his lover frightened of some hormonal killing spree.

"Obviously." – it was Gaara venomous reply. Being a jinchiruuki, he had been the only chance for them to have their own child. After a lot of persuasion, Neji had convinced the Kazekage. Said man still regretted his decision.

Little did he know that as soon as he saw his baby boy, he would be more than happy to get pregnant again… four different times. But that's still a secret.

"Come on, Gaara, you can't be that bad…" – the blond teased lightly. – "I did it too and it can very… satisfying." – he completed suggestively.

"Say one more word and I'll sign a war decree." – he said trough gritted teeth. Everybody sneered, already used to Gaara's idle threats.

"How is TenTen?" – Lee asked, changing the subject. He hadn't seen his teammate for years now.

"Good. Driving Temari crazy with her concern." – Sasuke chuckled, imagining how Shikamaru was dealing with two crazy women all alone.

Shikamaru and Temari lived in Konoha, but spent their holidays in Suna. Last month they drove to Suna while Temari was on her six month of pregnancy. She had a seizure when they arrived and was now trapped in Suna until the baby was born. To Shikamaru's friends' eternal amusement, since they knew how much Kankuro's creepy ways bothered the lazy nin.

"And Temari? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. It was just a scare. Shikamaru was almost panicking." – Gaara answered this time, much more affable. Weird mood swings.

The conversation was light after that. They talked about Choji's wife, Ayame, who had finally stood up against the Akimichi clan and took her father business. The fat nin had never been so proud of his petite wife. They lived on Akimichi Manor on the outskirts of Konoha with their three children and they couldn't find time to join their friends.

And the day went on as they talked and caught up with each other's lives. Each had gone their own way, but they were still brought together by those early days when they were teenagers finding their way in this world and discovering their characters.

They hadn't changed much…

_- Time lapse - _

It was late at night.

Sasuke exited the house with two hot mugs of chocolate on his hands. Naruto was sitting on a swing bench supported by two of the trees on the garden. Sasuke approached his husband, gave him one mug and sat behind him, making the blond man lay his back against his own chest. They sat in silence. There was no need for words.

Their four children were staying the night at Iruka and Kakashi's house, while Mikoto was staying with a girl friend, so that they could celebrate their anniversary as loud as they wanted.

Neither Kakashi nor Iruka had shown the will to get married or father children. They claimed that they were too old. Sasuke and Naruto understood though, what they meant. It was their ideals that were too old. They didn't believe that two men could get married and father children and it was too late to change their obsolete thoughts, especially because they didn't think like that consciously. As it was, both teachers were more than happy to love everybody else's children.

The Uchiha couple faced a small tree, planted ten years ago on their wedding day. Imagine their surprise when the tree had turned out to be a banyan tree.

Sasuke smiled fondly at the picture that he and his lover made, sitting there in the dark, lighten only but the star lights and the moon, facing a tree which had ten red strings attached to its young branches, one for each year of happiness.

Of course that not all had been peaches and roses. They had had their fights. Not just that bickering and bantering their friends had gotten used to, but real fights that eventually hurt one of them.

There even had been one time when Sasuke had left the house in all of his fury, ending up in Kakashi and Iruka's house. He was to blame that time. As he always suspected he could do, he had taken Naruto for granted. It was only when a crying blond had asked him if he was having an affair that Sasuke snapped back to reality. The raven had gotten mad at himself and ended up taking it up on the blond. He left before he could hurt his husband anymore. It was only when Naruto had showed up at his office the following week threatening him with castration if he ever left in the middle of a fight again that Sasuke let himself go and cried his apologies. Everybody in the Anbu saw their bosses under a new light after that, mainly because the walls of the headquarters are not that thick…

"So." – Sasuke began. – "How do you want to celebrate our anniversary?" – Naruto smirked. He had a very good idea how, but he was feeling playful that day.

"Well, you already gave me this necklace." – he said, caressing the chain on his neck. It was white gold with the Uchiha fan embroiled on a red stone. It went really nice with the pendant Tsunade had given him all those years ago. – "I think I'm good."

"Teaser."

_- Lemon warning -_

Naruto turned around and faced his lover, a new heat on his eyes.

Swiftly, Sasuke shifted them until the blond was sitting on the bench and Sasuke was knelling in front of him.

He opened Naruto's shirt and slowly undressed him, until all of his toned body could be seen in the moonlight. He trailed his fingertips over the tanned skin, which he had felt numerous times before. Naruto shivered. It didn't matter how many times they did it, every time Sasuke touched him in that reverently way, he would just get impossible aroused. And Sasuke knew it and felt the same need to please.

The raven put his hands on the back of Naruto's knee and brought it to his shoulder, nibbling the joint and proceeding up, leaving small reddish bruises on the leg. He moved to the other. The blond threw his head back and let small whimpers go, as Sasuke approach his target. Gently, Sasuke ran his tongue over the tip, and allowed himself to take all the erect length in front of him. He sucked hard, as he massaged the balls and moved his hands downwards to tease the puckered entrance. He thrust his fingers in, hitting the blond's gland dead-on.

"Oh, Sasuke, yes, please… nghn." – and he rammed his hips against Sasuke's fingers, trying to take him in more deeply.

Naruto was reaching his climax, his moans and grunts, arousing Sasuke and making him almost come. The blond was moving his hips frantically, impaling himself on Sasuke's fingers, and trying to thrust up into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. He was so close. He moved faster and Sasuke moved more violently. Naruto felt his balls constrict and, crying Sasuke's name, he came hard on the other's hot cavern. White bliss blinded him, but he still felt Sasuke lovingly milking his last waves of pleasure.

"You… ha… moron. I wanted us to come… ha… together!" – Naruto chastised, between pants as he tried to catch his breath after this mind blowing orgasm. He had been stimulated in so many ways. He loved when Sasuke gave him all his attention.

"And we will." – the raven stated.

He knew that, once Naruto recovered, he would return the favour with all he had. Besides, it wasn't really a favour since Sasuke's could really get off seeing the blond so pleasured, he just managed to control himself. His cock was still rock hard and waiting for the blond's body.

Naruto got up and faced Sasuke. They were standing facing each other. Slowly the naked man undressed the other. Sasuke's alabaster skin almost glowed on the night. Naruto planted butterfly kisses all over the other's face, carefully avoiding his lips. Finally he brought their mouths together and all the passion from the nights blew on their kiss. Tongues were clashing and battling as hands roamed all over their bodies and their embrace tighten.

It was good once in a while have time to really explore each other instead of just make love with the little time they had.

Naruto broke the kiss and proceeded to plant soft butterfly kisses on the jaw and on the neck. Sasuke moaned lightly and moved his neck to grant better acess. Naruto let his kisses trail down and finally took one pink nub on his mouth. He tasted and rolled his tongue around it, making Sasuke arch his chest and moaned loudly. Oh, yes, he loved when Sasuke got loud. He moved to the right nipple, where Sasuke was more sensitive. The blond felt Sasuke's cock twitch in appreciation as the raven moaned and pulled Naruto's head closer by the base of his neck.

Naruto continued down, until his hands closed around a big, leaking erection. He kneed. Stroking Sasuke teasingly, Naruto ran his tongue around the shaft and pulled the cock to his mouth, sucking hard. Sasuke looked down, seeing his contracted abs and his cock being swallowed by his husband. Naruto's big blue eyes were looking at him, seeing what his actions were doing to him. The blond's legs were apart and Sasuke could see his already erect skin.

"Hmmmm… you taste so good, love."

That was what lost Sasuke. Gently, pulling the blond up by his hair, Sasuke pushed him against one of the trees supporting the swing, and flushed their bodies together, rocking their hips together, shooting pleasure waves through their bodies.

"I lost my patience with foreplay." – it was all he said, before pulling one of Naruto's legs up to rest on his waist and shoving his cock up the other's entrance.

Naruto moaned loudly, and pushed himself down on the raven's cock. Sasuke groaned and started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of that delightful body. So tight and hot. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer with his leg, tightening his hole around Sasuke's hard length; he knew the raven liked it. Their rhythm became desperate, as between open mouth kissed and moans, only the contact of their skin could be heard. Their chests were rubbing together and their lips pressed against each other. Their movements became irregular and the pressure was building up.

Sasuke pulled back and trusted back in hard and fast and Naruto orgasmed for the second time, screaming his blissful pleasure. That sound was what brought Sasuke to his high as he trust in that tight passage and came undone, biting Naruto's shoulder to keep himself grounded. He kept thrusting them out of their orgasm.

_- End lemon -_

Their breaths were uneven and their pants echoed around the private garden. Their bodies were still united. Naruto pulled Sasuke to him and kissed him hard on the mouth, as if to make him real.

It was only after that Sasuke pulled out and extended his hand to Naruto. The blond took it gladly and allowed Sasuke to guide them to the bedroom. They showered together loving the other body passionately, just with kisses and loving touches. They dressed their pyjamas and their robes and returned down stairs.

They resumed their place in the swing bench. And they stayed there the rest of the night, in each others arms, like they did every year. On Sasuke's pocket was a red silky string like the ones on their wrists, but this one was meant for the tree.

The following morning and their children found them asleep on the garden. Mikoto woke them up like she did every year. They smiled and greeted their family.

Before breakfast, they gathered around the young tree and Sasuke tied the red string around one of the younger branches. Silently, they prayed for their lost friends; they thanked for the things that were granted to them and wished for a new year as prosperous as the latest, if only better.

They turned and returned to the house, Mikoto had swung her arm around Kou's shoulders and they were walking ahead. Michiko and Sayuri were holding each one of Sasuke's hands. Aoi was resting on Naruto's arms. They entered and the parents proceeded to make breakfast while the children made noise, bickered and played in the living room.

Their wish was the same every year and every year their wish was granted. After all, a banyan tree is a wishing tree.

* * *

This is it. I may do some side stories, but only if I feel like it.

I think this is good, **what do you think?** I like this kind of endings in which everybody has their finale wrapped up...

I'm kind of proud for my first finished story! I will most certainly finish the other's now I know it feels good... XD


End file.
